


In Peace, Vigilance

by MizuKai (MizuPhoenix)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Grey Wardens, Multi, Past Alistair/Female Amell, Post-Awakening, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuKai
Summary: Solona Amell has much to rebuild after the defeat of the Mother. The Grey Wardens, Amaranthine, Vigil's Keep, etc. The matter of her child and growing concern over how the mages are changing in the eyes of Thedas are just the least of her concerns. With a useless King, her family in trouble, and experiments to alter the Grey Warden way of life Solona has her plate full. Add to it a roguish mage ex lover, an ex noble rogue, a dwarf with a penchant for drinking, another dwarf who's dead, a dead corpse animated by a spirit, a grandmotherly mage protected by a spirit, a Keep full of Wardens who worship her, and a world with their eyes fixed on her and all her actions, Solona is in for a very interesting life. No one ever said being a mage was easy, she just never thought it would be this hard.This is a story of what would have happened if Anders to never went to Kirkwall, if Justice never inhabited the mage, if Bethany was recruited into the Ferelden Grey Wardens, and if Solona was also involved in the eventual Mage/Templar war. Hilarity, romance, drama, and a spice of action will blend together into this wonderful feast of a fan-fiction.





	1. Prologue: A Change in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue was originally it's own one shot over on FF.net. I decided to add it in as a prologue to In Peace, Vigilance. So it's structured VERY differently than the rest of the story. So this chapter is far more descriptive and poetic. Also it uses Anders as the main focus rather than Female Amell Warden Commander. Kinda Fitting of a prologue IMHO.

A bird locked in a cage. A man bound by his duty. A princess trapped in a tower. A wild animal captured in a net. Those feelings welled in Kinloch Hold. Under the surface of smiles and friendship, whispered words with trusted companions always brought about the truth. Those feelings emanated the most when the seasons changed from crisp summer to chilled autumn. The stench of wet dog, stone, and old age was thickest this time of year. How he hated the prison he was forced to call his only home. The mage, Anders, despised what the walls around him personified. They were his eternal torment, his physical proof he would never be free. The very real truth that no matter what he did he would always be stuck within the cold dark walls of the Circle of Magi, was ever apparent at all times.

His world was dark, and all he wished for was the light. He sought it out when he had turned sixteen. He made it to the Spoiled Princess before being dragged back to the stone prison and whipped for his crime. First Enchanter Irving never did allow him to be punished too severely. He always claimed there was a purpose for Anders. A purpose Anders would have to seek on his own. Yet, how could there be any purpose to a life that was already determined for you?

He would never roam freely traipsing around as a hero saving damsels in distress. He would never roam the lands in search of a cure for a disease that ravaged the land. He would never meet a woman in need of saving, who would fall in love with him and spend the rest of her life with him. There would be no children to raise to torment the Templars. There would be no fairy tale ending some scarce books in the vast library promised its protagonists and readers.

No his purpose was to train his gifts, go on a few specified and supervised quests to aid whomever the damned Chantry determined deserving. Then one day when he was old it would be to teach younger mages to grow up and do the same. No, his purpose was to grow old and die in a place that suited its name. It was truly a circle, to be found a new mage, learn your trade, go do a few things which would inevitably bring in coin, and then teach others to do the same, who would practice their trade, make coin on Chantry quests, grow old, teach others, and die. The vicious circle they landed in would never stop turning. Not for anyone, who was unlucky enough to receive the Maker's Gift of Magic.

Anders decided if he was stuck in this blasted prison he would make the most of it. Fraternizing with the opposite sex was highly discouraged, outside of friendship. Any child would not be your own, and if by pure chance the child never showed signs of magic, they would never been seen or heard of again. Relationships were messy, and cause for concern. It brought fear of demons and temptations and escape and Maker knew what else. So fraternizing was highly discouraged. There was also the constant guard.

Ever vigilant, ever there, ever alert, and ever uncaring. The Templars deterred most terrible behavior. Who knew men in frilly skirts and tin cans could be so intimidating when younger and so hilarious once you aged past eighteen. Anders made it his duty to fluster the guards in charge of his prison. He also made it his habit that if it had breasts it was fair game to chase. While frowned upon, the most entertainment most of the Templars ever had in the sexual persuasion was that of those bold male mages who would sneak around with chosen female mages for quick trysts. It was rare an incident was reported. When done the Mages knew what corners and when were unsuitable for a late night rendezvous The Templars changed around schedules less than the Chantry changed their minds about mages. This was, to clarify, never.

So when Anders returned from his second trip and subsequent lashing, he sought out romantic company, until his next chance at escape arose. Well not so much romantic as sexual, but the point is still the same. Anders would never become romantic with another mage, two birds locked in a cage in love, were still locked in a cage. No true privacy and no true freedom to do as they pleased. So he sought out the less reputable mage females. He'd done his round of both the older females and the age appropriate younger mages as well. After a time he'd even discovered some of the lithe, and more feminine males caught his attention as well. Debauchery was all too common place in a prison filled with hormones and dreams of escape. Even for a moment the walls would close too tight and most would seek comfort or escape in anything.

Anders soon tired of his once or twice trysts and sought a partner he knew would hold no strings. One with a mentality set in knowing everything was about that moment of escape and pleasure. Truth be told that was hard to come by in the Circle. He soon found it in the quiet elf Neria Surana. She was passionate in bed, and met his needs, but also understood feelings would never mix with their actions. He enjoyed the elf female far more than the humans he was used to, thus a companionship was born. Unfortunately his life was about to be shaken upside down.

It always seemed that whenever things were beginning to brighten for the Spirit Healer in training, they'd explode in his face like an apprentice's first fireball. So after his third escape he was sent to the First Enchanter's office for punishment to be determined. Of course fate stepped in and had bookish little Solona Amell opening the door to the First Enchanter's office right into Anders' nose. Suffice to say, the surprise attack did not sit well with the older mage. Anders watched, somewhat fascinated as her eyes softened and her mouth opened to apologize before she registered just whom she had slammed into.

Anders almost wanted to flinch at the glare that pierced through him. The whispered words as she stalked past him were just barely deciphered. 'Screw up's like you give mages like us such a bad title with the rest of the world.' Bitter, harsh, uncaring. Never had Anders thought the sweet innocent Enchanter's Pet had the ability to do anything other than smile. He watched her pass with avid interest. His subconscious taking note that she had grown into a woman since he had last really taken the time to notice her. A cough from behind startled him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he knew the look the First Enchanter was giving him either spelled doom in his future or something was going right in the old codger's brain.

The idea of having to personally tutor Solona Amell in Spirit Magic was both appealing and appalling to the elder mage. She was notorious for her inability to cast even one spell from that school of magic to its intended effect. She excelled in Entropic and Elemental Magic and for some reason she had one class with just the First Enchanter every week. Hence everyone assumed Solona Amell was destined to be the next First Enchanter. She had the skill, the attitude, the love of her own prison, and she alone was allowed special passes to study alone with a Templar guard after curfew. The old coot was hoping some of her good behaviors and loyalty to the rules would rub off on him. Sadly, for the old mage, Anders swore he would never change.

Solona Amell was the worst Spirit Mage to ever have been granted the Maker's Blessing. The woman could not even heal a paper cut properly Last time she tried she regenerated a mouse that Mr. Wiggum's had almost killed a few feet away. Anders was about to lose his mind and sought out Wynne for help teaching the stubborn woman. It had been a few months and summer was in full swing. While Wynne attempted to train the female Anders was making his way to Redcliff. He smiled brightly when the Templar's arrived and stated he'd just wanted to visit a Chantry. Sadly the 'pretend' there was no Chantry in the Circle did not work as well as he had hoped.

When Anders arrived at the Tower Solona punched him in the jaw as soon as he walked through the door. She then healed the wound properly before declaring she no longer wanted him as her tutor. The words stuck with him as he was beaten for the fourth time. He went seeking her, and realized just how much she and Surana looked alike. Not truly thinking he asked Surana to pretend to be Solona for him for one night. Needless to say the elf was upset at the odd request, but acquiesced. Solona was the Ice Queen, many of the mages made the comparison in the physicality they shared. Solona was far too short for a human, and Neria was a little too tall. Their hair similar shades of jet black, and their eyes both an odd shade of green. Solona's just seemed to glow a little brighter and Neria's a little more blue than green. Offended that the conquest of holding Anders for months sexually was tied in with her similar appearance to 'Do No Wrong Solona' set her to end the affair.

Anders waited until after Wynne had finished her attempt to sort out the mysteries of Solona's healing ability deficiency, before he approached her. The fire in her eyes and the way her body shook with seething rage at his mere presence, it filled him with a sense of satisfaction he had never known. The words were barely remembered and the context of what started this explosion was forgotten the second she was within arm's reach. The smell of her, it tantalized his senses and he knew, just knew he had to have her. She had protested at first, rather violently, his knees never would stop hurting when he bent too far. Eventually she surrendered, and the sweet bliss offered to him in that moment felt more intense than every experience he'd had in their prison since his capture.

The days grew shorter, and color turned to blinding white, and Anders felt the color appropriate for the light he was feeling. When the stark contrast of green, and with it Surana's jealousy, he grew possessive of the female mage, who still could not mend anything unless she was pissed at whomever she was healing. Jowan started sniffing around at Surana's behest, and Anders felt his first real chilling emotion. He'd realized that Solona meant a little too much to him, much more than he'd ever intended to feel for anyone. She was a weakness. She'd be used against him. She would never try and escape the gilded cage and he would have to come back to her if ever he wanted to be with her again. She was a trap, his trap.

He fled again, when he reached Lothering he thought he was safe, until he saw someone who looked oddly like his discarded lover. Unfortunately it was not her, and she used him to cover up her own mistake of using magic near a Templar. When he returned to the Tower, he saw Solona at the steps reading a book and doing something with a flower and her hand. She looked up at her Templar guard and tossed the flower at Anders in a huff. He wondered what she did to the plant because he was winded when the damned thing hit his chest. He made to follow her, but sadly she was pulled off by Jowan, and her Templar stalker followed after like a lost pup.

Another year went by and, with much begging and pleading, Solona was once more his to cherish secretly. He claimed her as his openly, but she herself would never know her own value to him. To protect the beautiful bird, ignorance was best. She was reaching a terrifying age in the circle, because she was over eighteen and had yet to undergo her Harrowing. The more he panicked, the more she relaxed. She was well aware she was learning something not strictly in the books appropriate for an apprentice, but Anders never noticed. The First Enchanter was holding steady until she had a basic grasp of the concept of her Force magic. Still he worried over her safety, taking time to train her in more advanced magics to better prepare her for her Harrowing.

When he went to demand why Solona was so far behind the others ready to take their Harrowing he'd over heard the First Enchanter and Gregior arguing over what to do about Amell's Harrowing. Gregior thought it madness to allow the mage to face a pride demon. It hadn't been done before in Ferelden and only seldom in the rest of Thedas. Irving was confident there was no demon Solona could not handle and figured throwing the biggest threat at her would better prepare her than a simple rage demon. She was too clever and she'd realize what was happening anyways.

Anders ran to the apprentice rooms and sought out the treasure he wanted to protect. He stopped, knowing revealing what she was about to face would end in possibly both their deaths. There was nothing he could do for her to aid her, so his brain offered an alternative. He helped her relax by spending one night making her feel everything he felt for her. Whether she was aware or not need not matter to him. He only wanted to believe he had expressed his feelings to her. When she whispered words of love and adoration as she drifted off to the Fade his heart hurt. He felt a hole tearing its way through his chest and it burned and ached in a way he'd never known.

That was the sixth time he escaped. He even managed to make it to Denerim, which was odd, normally there was not much else for the Templars to do but hunt apostates. Then again rumors the fifth Blight was beginning were swarming all the taverns. The Grey Wardens were recruiting and off to Ostagar to face the Darkspawn head on. Anders met an exotic Pirate Captain at the Pearl and almost made it aboard her ship before he was carted off by the Chantry once more. Only this time he knew there would be no Solona waiting for him. There would be no light in the damp dark of the prison, only hate and anguish. So he trudged along and none of his captors would let on her state. When he arrived at the Circle not even Irving would tell him what had happened. His punishment was a year in solitary confinement in the basement. Irving had said how Anders should have stayed a little longer and been able to join the Grey Wardens' had he impressed their representative. He had taken another mage instead.

It was not for another three months that when the snow was just beginning to blanket the land that Uldred struck his rebellion and Surana set him free. Anders ran, as he always did and never thought to ask if his former lover still lived. Surely she would have visited at some point. She was Irving's favorite pupil. So he stopped using magic and managed to make a few allies in a bid to escape the Blighted Dog-Land. As fate would have it he'd heard tales of the Mage handpicked at the Circle of Magi who was leading the fight against the Blight, and changing the tide in the civil war that ravaged the land. Word reached him the Warden managed to end the Blight and lived. He hoped maybe mages would earn a little more respect now.

He breathed the Salty air in deep as he watched the horizon fade away as Blimey kicked him in the back of the shin. Another tower stood in front of him. All of Ferelden had to be filled with Towers, actual Towers, not castles but Towers with a wall around them. Never in this cursed land of dark would he find peace his mind sought. So as he lay back onto the cot and watched the sky darken he closed his eyes and went to his favorite spot in the fade. The spot where his Solona never died, and Mages were free, and it seemed his wife was pregnant now. He smiled as he dreamed in his own personal part of the fade.

The horrid smell of burning flesh, rotting corpses, and the repugnant stench of death awoke the mage from his respite. He was alert as he felt more than heard the pain around him. His connection to the fade still lingering with him as he woke. Before he could think he'd blasted fire at a Genlock and his prison swung open. He'd heard booted footsteps and sighed. He turned his head to plead his case again and was blinded for a moment and a scent snuck its way to his brain. Anders had to blink because it no longer smelled of death and charred flesh, dog, or even blood.

"Solona." He breathed out her name like a whispered prayer, before regaining his usual candor. "Is it really you or are the darkspawn recruiting desire demons now?"

He saw the concern, care, and seething anger well up in her eyes and knew before she opened those petal perfect lips to begin nagging him she was no trick or figment of his imagination. He knew that freedom had a smell and he had known it once before. The locked door was open and freedom was going to finally be his own. Its name was Solona Amell. Anders smirked as his world shifted and dreams became reality once more, he felt the caress of air from the outside, there was a change in the wind.


	2. In Which Solona Throws A Fit

"I'm afraid to say it Commander but you have a-"

"If you say one more word Anders I swear to the Maker I will end you." The half naked Warden Commander threatened.

"I only want to tell you that you are harboring-" Anders attempted once more.

"I said not another word, Anders." She ordered as she swung her legs off the wooden table.

Solona Amell. Commander of the Grey, Hero of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine, Dragon Slayer, Circle Mage, and living legend, had a slight problem. She was a victim of circumstances, the sum of which led her to all her glory and heartache. She was probably the most talked about female figure in Thedas, sans Andraste herself. Despite her glaring success of overcoming any obstacle in her path, and far superseding any standard, she had still fallen victim to her own designs.

Solona was currently growing a human life. Any normal female would be thrilled at the prospect of motherhood; Solona was never a normal woman. Her responsibility to eliminate the rest of the talking darkspawn was her top priority, second to that was to rebuild the Ferelden Grey Wardens. Her duty to the Wardens was not her only issue, no the worst of her problems stemmed from a certain bastard Templar Warden King.

After Solona had declared Alistair, bastard son of the former King Maric, as King of Ferelden, she expected many different outcomes. The one she received had completely thrown her. The love of her life ended their relationship because she was a mage, and not a noble. Despite all his pleading and flowery words, Solona could see the reasons behind his actions. Fear of the nobles, after his somewhat questionable claim to the throne, drove his choice. The obstinate male even thought to ask her to be his mistress, for all Thedas he thought he could have his cake and eat it as well. Needless to say Solona was not a woman who could accept those terms.

Still when Morrigan offered her ritual she had considered the offer. She did not work so hard to save Thedas, only to have to die. Selfish as it was, Solona was not required to save her homeland. She owed the people nothing. As a mage she was feared by many for her power, and was locked away in a tower since before she could barely even remember. She owed the people of Ferelden, who feared all that she was until they needed a savior most, nothing and yet she took the burden, and gladly shouldered what many would have crumbled under, Alistair himself included. In the end her hatred for Blood Magic prevailed.

Despite the ending of the relationship, she still lived, as did Alistair. He confronted her, and asked if she had Riordan perform the deed. She wisely chose to say nothing of the matter. She was no longer on speaking terms with the man at any rate. She began to suspect she was with child then. Morrigan never specified that the child had to be made through Blood Magic. Solona feared that Blood Magic was needed to cause Alistair to be able to actually conceive a child. She also considered the fact that she was a Mage, and that whatever was needed to create the ritual was inside her, her power.

While confronting the Architect, he had hinted subtly at her changed state. Not a day after her return from slaying the Mother, the morning sickness had begun. The last month had been spent sending parties into the Deep Roads to seek out the leftover speaking Darkspawn. One such raid had needed Solona herself, and due to her pregnancy her spells were much more potent and equally as draining. Upon her return to Vigils Keep, she fainted. Anders examined her, and had discovered her very well kept secret. This leading up to the pair having their rather heated discussion.

Solona awoke in the infirmary in not but her small clothes, with Anders giving her a very cheeky grin. Her fellow mage and dear friend had placed a hand on her bare stomach as his grin widened. The room was empty, after Anders insistence on privacy. The cold stone room was becoming very imposing.

"Can I ask who the father is?" Anders shrugged not at all put off by the Warden Commander's threats.

"You just did. I am not telling you anything Anders." Solona replied quickly.

"Is Nate going to be a daddy? And here I was wondering why he was so surly until recently." Anders smirked. "I knew he needed a good lay."

Solona wished with all her might for Spellweaver. "I would cut that smirk off your pretty little head if I could."

"Awe, Commander, I never knew you thought me pretty. How ashamed I am that I let Nathaniel Howe steal you away from me." He crowed with much bravado.

"Would you shut that rather annoying thing you call a mouth?" Solona groaned, rubbing her temple.

"I'd rather not. Besides, you are going to tell me who the father is eventually." Anders cooed. "You'll soon be dripping with motherly gooeyness; you will never be able to hold it in."

"I will never-"

"Tell me." He teased.

"No, now shut-"

"Tell me." He purred.

"Anders I'm warning-"

"Tell me." He whispered leaning next to her ear.

"Anders get the bloody Void-"

Anders pressed his lips to hers in a very chaste kiss. He smirked inwardly at how fast she melted to his touch. He moved back to her ear and whispered to her as he would years ago when they had been lovers. "Tell me who did this Solona."

Solona Amell, with all her titles and all her willpower, was still just a woman. She was a woman scared out of her wits at the implications of all that was happening to her. She was a woman who could never deny the need to be loved. As forbidden as it was in the Circle, she needed to feel loved and wanted as all sentient creatures do. "You will not like it."

Anders gave her a very cheeky grin. "I dare say I won't. Either way I would like to know."

Solona heaved a sigh and suddenly before his eyes looked very vulnerable. "Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden."

Anders dropped the poultice he was holding in his hands to the ground. It shattered as the green liquid pooled around the glass shards. His hands fisted at his sides before he spoke. "You slept with a Templar, Solona?"

"I slept with a man! An idiotic, worthless coward of a man, but still a man." She defended.

"Obviously your taste in men has truly fallen. I was the only one who could get you out of those robes; I'm hurt you replaced me with a templar." He spoke as a man with a wounded pride.

"You also dallied with half the women in the Circle and escaped at every chance you had." Solona countered.

"Well, I was young, and I never wanted to be tied down. Not there." Anders reasoned.

"Enough, we are not talking about our many failed attempts at a relationship Anders." Solona declared sliding off the table. She was feeling very exposed, and it was not due to her lack of clothing.

Anders held out her robe for her and helped her slip it onto her arms. "I was not interested in a relationship at the time. Had I been, you would have known. I am very loyal."

Solona gave a snort of laughter and began to fasten her robe together. "Yes, so much so that you slept with anything that looked at you the right way." She placed a finger onto her chin. "If I remember right you and Surana were always very close as well."

Anders had the sense to look ashamed. "What can I say; she was nowhere near the teacher's pet that you were. She at least took time out of her day to sleep with me. Half the time you were still practicing magic and incorporated your studies into our trysts."

"It paid off has it not?" She questioned him rhetorically.

"Alas I have no idea. Two months I've spent trying to see what you've learned." Anders whispered huskily in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest in a powerful embrace. "Anders, what are you doing?"

Anders gave a very annoyed groan. "Failing to seduce you. Apparently I have even more reasons to hate the King. Here I was thinking it was only because he was a Templar and he kept you away from the tower. Now he's impregnated you, and turned you from my charms."

Solona grumbled. "What charms Anders? The soft cuddly side that loves kittens, or the sex driven male who runs away from anything remotely committing."

Anders had the gall to look hurt. "Dear Commander I have not run from your side. I have stayed beside you, faithful and loyal these past months. You still do not trust me."

"You ran from the Circle seven times Anders. Seven times for Andraste's sake." She argued with ease.

"Normally this is the point where I would tear your clothes off and ravish you." Anders teased.

"Anders, please. I don't want to do this right now." Solona begged.

"Fine, I understand Commander." Anders wisely stepped back, both figuratively and literally.

He smirked at the slight spark of disappointment that flashed across her eyes. "So you are carrying a royal bastard, Templar, Mage, Warden, baby in your womb."

"Anders!" She hissed as stamped her foot into the ground.

"What? All I am staying is you are carrying a very unique child." Anders gave her a cheeky grin once more.

"What's that look for?" Solona questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of you giving birth to another evil templar." Anders teased as he backed slowly towards the door.

"My child is not evil, it's not even old enough to think." Solona screeched.

"Seems you have the mother's yell already set." He chuckled as he turned towards the door. "You are going to need it to stop him from smiting you when you send him to the corner."

Solona gave a fierce yell and grabbed a nearby flower pot. She proceeded to chuck it, with very poor aim at his head. "Take it back Anders, right now!"

"I always wondered why people say women are so moody while pregnant. Now I know, especially the ones carrying-"

The crash of a second ceramic piece closer to his head silenced him. He turned and saw the woman panting as she held another vase to chuck at the ready. "I said take that back Anders. I am not, under any circumstances, breeding an evil baby."

Anders figured if he was already in this much trouble with his former lover he could do well to go all the way. "Alright, it's not evil, but that doesn't mean his father won't raise him to hunt mages while he has his future wife raise him."

Anders ducked just in time to miss the vase locked onto the spot his head had just occupied. He shot out of the room like lightning. Solona was hot on his heels throwing literal bolts of lightning at his quickly retreating figure. The scorch marks left by the Warden Commander's assault would not soon be removed.

_Thank Andraste I have such long legs, and she is so tiny._ Anders thought as he raced through the halls of Vigil's Keep. _I need to lose here now where could I-_

"Anders I swear to the Maker I will rip you to shreds if you don't take that back!" The deep guttural growl carried well throughout the stone Keep.

_She is most definitely not in her happy place. He considered his options. My room is to obvious, we already passed the exit to the training hall, missed the stairway to her study, Varel would sell me out in a heartbeat, as would anyone else really, I could always try the mess hall, it is still dinner time._ Anders felt the firestorm spell before Solona released it and made a sharp left turn down the hallway. _I'll have just enough time to hide within the ravenous new recruits._

Solona was forced to stop for a moment as the smoke and fire cleared after her spell. She sought out Anders' magic with her own and focused solely on finding him. _When I get my hands on that man I am going to rip his mouth clean off his face, or ravish it. Teasing him might almost be a worse punishment._

Anders burst into the dining hall and dove into the group of new recruits as fast as he was able. He sat himself in between Gavin the resident templar, Desiree the new Circle Mage that had great potential with Entropic Magic, In front of him were Ty, Christan, and Dylaan, three rouges who were to be put to death for attempting to rob a caravan while Solona was out on a patrol.

"Ser, Anders, is all well?" The petite elf Desiree inquired softly

"Our dear Commander is just a tad upset with me." Anders replied after catching his breath.

Anders could feel the presence of Nathaniel behind him immediately. "What did you do this time Mage?"

_He only calls me that when he's good and pissed._ "Whatever do you mean Nate? Commander Solona and I only had a minuscule misunderstanding."

"Then would you explain why our new dwarven duster fighter ran to me crying that our Commander is on a rampage. She claimed she saw her cast a rather large firestorm aimed at you."

Anders chuckled sheepishly. "You know how women can be Nate." Anders could feel the chilling power of their Commander approaching at a very slow pace.

"I would recommend you turn yourself in. I will punish you if you cause the dining hall to come to harm." Nathaniel warned, keeping his ever stoic calm.

"It won't be my fault. She's-"

The great oak doors burst open and slammed into the walls. Before all Warders their very calm and sensible Commander stood before them holding a rather large Qunari Blade. She held it over her shoulder as lightning sparked around her figure. Looking more like the woman of legends than usual, the hall fell to silence.

Solona Amell walked with deadly grace and poise over to Nathaniel and Anders. She swung the impressive blade with accuracy a seasoned fighter would dedicate and ode. The blade rested just under Anders chin. Christan was thanking the Maker he was an elf in that moment. The table was cleared away within matter of seconds.

Anders gave a very terrified chuckle. Solona's eyes held a maliciousness he had never seen before. "Ah, heh, Commander, is there something I can help you with?"

The smile that curved across her face would send many a Wardens into night terrors for a few days. "Why yes Anders," the sickly sweet purr bellied the true anger she took pause to gather. "You can do something very important for me."

Anders was practically shaking in his Fade Striders. "What is that my dear Commander. You look rather pretty if I might be so bold." _Flattery never hurt right?_

The speed at which the blade left his throat and was above her head made a few heads spin. "You can run."

Anders looked to Nathaniel for help. "She's lost it. She's finally cracked. This is not my fault."

"You are on your own." Nathaniel smirked as he watched his friend tremble.

He turned back to Solona. He gave her his most weepy, pathetic, apologetic face and tried one more alternative to running through the halls once more. "I'm very sorry for upsetting you. Solona, I was only teasing."

Solona let her teeth show. "Sorry hmm." Solona narrowed her eyes before letting loose a thunderous growl. "Are you really sorry for calling my baby _evil_? Or are you very sorry for insinuating its father is going to raise it poorly? Or are you so very terribly sorry for attempting to make light of this very serious situation?"

The silence that followed the implications of her tirade was deafening. As far as the fellow Wardens were considered, Anders had just pissed off the mother of his child. Any sympathy for him flew out the window. The collaborate step back echoed in the hall like thunder.

Anders, ever the one to make light of dangerous situations could not resist. "Isn't the thunder supposed to come before the lightning strike?"

"I'm going to rip that smirk right off your face." Solona hissed before she felt her mana drained instantly.

Normally she would be looking at her templar recruits. As this was a very unique incident she felt the power transfer from herself to her unborn child. She dropped the sword and placed her hands over her stomach as the blade clattered to the ground. The noise reverberated around the hall as Solona began to cry. Her child had just kicked her stomach, after three months, the first real movement from her child was very powerful to the soon to be mother.

Anders looked at Solona concerned. He felt the power shift. "You are sure templars learn their powers through study? It's not innate is it?" He half teased.

"I hate you." Solona hissed. She turned tail and moved to walk slowly through the path of destruction she had just wreaked.

The collective glare Anders felt boring into his soul forced him to rise. He turned to see Nathaniel giving him a very deadly stink eye. He took his arm and drug the impossible male out of the dining hall after their Commander. Anders followed willingly. The defeated stance the woman he revered had taken tore at his heart like a knife slicing his organ into two neat little pieces.

Nathaniel gave a sigh. "What did you _do_ , Anders?" He shook his head as he continued to drag his friend along. "You just had to go and get her pregnant didn't you. How the hell did you even convince her to sleep with you? I've never seen her quarrel with you like that before."

"I am not responsible for that. Her motherhood can be attested to someone else. Besides I used to sleep with Solona years ago back in the Circle." Anders gave a half hearted smirk.

"Then who in the world has she been sleeping with, and why is she not arguing with the father?" Nathaniel inquired, genuinely curious. Both males knew Solona was the most open with the pair of them, with the exception of Oghren, but she would never lower herself like that. Oghren was married to Felsi after all with his own children on the way,

Anders shook Nathaniel off his arm and matched his stride with the others. "I'll give you a hint, not all the rumors about the King and the Hero of Ferelden are untrue."

Nathaniel stopped dead in his tracks. "You can't mean-"

"Yeah," Anders turned to his friend, "it would seem she's carrying his illegitimate heir. Slightly ironic yes? The man who is our king is the bastard son of his father, and he sired a bastard before he was even crowned, with a mage no less." Anders voice turned spiteful.

"This is not good news. The King is arriving tomorrow with his fiancée. He wants to oversee how the repairs are coming along with Amaranthine. Even though Solona saved the people the City still took a very heavy blow. He's bound to know it's his child."

Anders froze as he stared at Nathaniel. "Why should he even need to know? He left her! He doesn't even deserve to know it's his child. His heir or not, I highly doubt that child will be born normal. A mage can't be heir to anything. You should know that just as well as Solona and I do."

Nathaniel shook his head. "He'll find out, especially since he is the father."

Anders shook with rage. "He doesn't deserve any part of her. He left her for the crown she gave him. He left her to take care of the Blight while he took the back seat even though he was her senior Warden. As far as I'm concerned that child is never going to be his, it's hers."

Nathaniel could see as he always had, the feelings Anders was unable to hide. Even before he had been able to really get to know his fellow Warden, he knew Anders cared a great deal for the woman who commanded them. _He is just running around in circles around her. Will he ever just be able to tell her and stop this annoying and pathetic cycle they are in_? "If you care so much then you should not have taunted her. She's pregnant Anders; she's scared about what is going to happen."

"I know, I know." Anders whispered, he turned away from Nathaniel. "I'm going to go speak with her."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, go to Amaranthine. Retrieve Wynne, I believe she is still there helping to oversee the leftover healing from the Mother's attack. Some of that damage will never heal in the people. She'll want a familiar face with her. Tell Wynne to speak to her. She's not going to want to see you right now."

Anders slumped in defeat. "Will you stay with her? I don't want her alone right now."

Nathaniel nodded his head. "Of course, she is our Commander. As her Second I must make sure she is alright." Nathaniel thought for a moment. "At least until she decides to take a husband."

Anders glared at the rogue. "You never give up."

Nathaniel pulled on his stoic mask and began walking towards Solona's room. "I have no idea what you are speaking of mage. Now go fetch the Mage Wynne. That is an order Anders, no excuses."

Anders nodded his head and turned around to go and fetch the grandmotherly woman. Solona told him once that Wynne was like a mother figure to her, after being ripped away from her family at only five years old. He only prayed Wynne could help them to cover the truth from the father. He really hated templars.


	3. In Which Solona Explains Her Theory

"Nathaniel Howe if you do not get away from me this instant," A very angry female shouted as she swung her fists in the air, "I will personally see you are stuck with recruitment duty for a _year_ "

"Commander, I must insist that you at least consider-"

"I am _not_ going to hide away, whatever my current status, the King of all Idiots can kiss my backside." She hissed.

"I am merely suggesting-" He tried again, once more getting interrupted.

"That I hide away like a coward! I did not hide from the Blight, I did not hide from the Archdemon, I did not hide from the Architect. I did not hide from the Mother, I will not hide from this!" She declared, as she slammed her petite fist into the oakwood desk before her.

The Commander of the Grey, Solona Amell was in a very serious bind. The King of Ferelden, was due to arrive in a few hours. Normally seeing the King, with whom she had been intimate, would cause her serious upset and often times disgust. As fate would have it her former lover had left a _very_ unlikely surprise with her, before cutting off their relationship for 'duty.' This surprise was discovered by their resident healer not a day previously.

Nathaniel Howe, her newly appointed Second in Command, was currently standing over her with a hand placed on her shoulder. Attempting to stress the fact that she was in no state to have the father of the illegitimate child stay at Vigil's Keep, was his current, albeit, failing goal.

He began to methodically rub her shoulders, moving to stand behind his Commander, rather than over her. He had hoped that the usually sensible woman would see the large mess she was about to create. Her pregnant status was beginning to pull her logical senses to the emotional idiotic sense, and he was hard pressed to return her to some semblance of sanity.

"Commander, listen to me. The King, while very clearly suffering from some mental ailment, is not a complete buffoon. He will realize you are pregnant. He cannot afford to have an illegitimate heir, not with his pending marriage to the Terynir Elissa Cousland. You cannot allow him to stay at the Keep." Nathaniel reasoned.

"Why the Void not? What reason in Thedas can I give him to seek elsewhere to stay for his business in Amaranthine?" Solona sniped while leaning her head back in exasperation.

"That is why we need to think, and quickly." Nathaniel jumped on the few seconds of sanity she had given his pleading.

"It's too late to do anything. I am pregnant, but not showing, and the morning sickness is fading. He will remain none the wiser." Solona replied only feeling half as confident as she sounded.

"You could always tell him I did it you know." Anders suggested from his corner of the room.

The mage sat off to the side in a fairly plush chair reading a very informative piece, describing spells helpful in birthing children. Solona was still upset he had even acquired the newest addition to her personal library. "Stop reading that Anders, you will not be involved in this child's birth."

Anders gave his Commander a roguish smirk and practically purred at the woman. "Wynne has other ideas. Despite your fit last night."

Solona glared at her fellow mage. "I in no way had a," she paused over the word, "fit."

Nathaniel wisely kept his mouth closed. Anders was more than willing to push the Warden Commander's buttons. "Three broken vases, two scorch marks running along the stairwells, and a traumatized recruit all point to a gloriously hormonal fit."

Solona was about to spit nails and threw a very expensive paperweight at the 'uppity' male. "You started that whole mess."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Why are we talking about this? The King is arriving in a matter of hours. As much as I love to watch you yell at Anders, and throw expensive objects at his head, we have more important things to do."

Solona gave a very Mabari like growl that startled both makes. "Who cares if the bigot finds out. What can he do? Acknowledge he has a child or attempt to take him from me?"

Anders gave a sigh and marked his place in the book. "Nathaniel give it a rest. Our dear Commander wants to throw her pregnancy in the King's face and we both know it. I for one would love to see him fail miserably at coping with this but," he pauses as he moved to Solona's side, "I would rather not cause any problems for the Commander." _I would rather he never know at all. He does not deserve to be father of her child._

Nathaniel threw his hands into the air and glared at the mages. "I am sure he can do basic arithmetic If not now then when the child is born he'll know. The timeline does not add up."

"As Wynne told Commander Solona, we say the child was born early, it happens all the time, especially if we say she was under stress. As it happens, she is in a very stressful position, and a Grey Warden, he won't question it." Anders replied placing an hand on his Commander's arm.

"Either way, I am done talking about this matter." Solona stated in a very commanding tone. "Go talk about this somewhere else. I wish to enjoy my last few hours of peace."

Nathaniel, knowing he could not win against the obstinate female, conceded. "This will not end well."

Solona gave a very undignified snort. "Things like _this_ ," she waved her hand over her stomach, "never seem to do so."

Nathaniel left the room quietly, and closed the door behind him. _I hope we can make it through these next few weeks. Maker help us._

Solona looked over a letter as Anders retook the position Nathaniel had been holding. Placing his hands gently on her stiff shoulders he let his healing magic sooth her muscles. "You know you should not tell him."

Solona gave a soft moan at the feeling of all her muscles relaxing under her former lover's experienced touch. "You know how much I want to throw this in his face." She gave a cute pout as her head rolled back to rest against his stomach.

Anders gripped her shoulders, "You also know how dangerous that could be. Especially with his future wife coming along."

Solona spat out her name with venom as potent as a Spider Queen's. " _Elissa Cousland_. Harlot name if ever I heard one." She opened her eyes and looked up into Anders' caramel orbs. "I want to do it all the more with _her_ sitting right beside him. Let her see how he _still_ pines for me. He sends letters all the time. I enjoy burning them."

Anders closed his eyes, to hide his shame. He was ashamed that even after her heart had been captured and so obviously torn to shreds, he pinned for her as well. "Serves the big idiot right. Templars and Mages do not work." He centered his thoughts and reopened his eyes. "Besides I would rather not have you fighting with her. I heard she is a very skilled warrior princess."

Solona snorted. "She was captured by Howe. I'm glad we didn't find her when we went to rescue Anora. I wish I'd put her on the throne. Besides I slay dragons and talking darkspawn and broodmothers for a living. I could take her. Spellweaver is itching for another real challenge."

Anders let loose a small chuckle. "You know I'm sorry for last night right?"

Solona groaned. "I thought you and I agreed this morning that the incident never happened."

Anders snickered. "Tell that to your subordinates. _All_ of them. They've decided I was the one who put you in this state. Apparently I am responsible for ruining your purity. Which is partly true."

Solona gave a weak groan. "You should not have provoked me. This child, it is different."

"I told you that last night Solona, this child has the makings to be the most powerful mage in a very long time." Anders replied. "It takes a very strong spirit and willpower to use templar magic without lyrium like you said the King does."

Solona gave a snort. "Alistair's mother was no serving maid."

Anders looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Solona gave a very catlike grin. "Warden Commanders are supposed to keep detailed journals. Duncan," She paused for a second of silence in honor of the man who changed her life, mostly for the better, "he was very thorough."

Anders saw the look in her eyes and the grin on her face. She had that look whenever she mastered a new spell or learned a new trick to casting. "I know you Solona, what is that look for? You know something very interesting don't you."

Solona put her finger to her lips. "This is a secret Anders, I tell you and you take this to your grave."

Anders nodded his head. "If this is that important of a secret then why are you trusting me of all people?"

Solona shrugged. "I need to tell someone, and after the incident that did not happen, I doubt very much you want to be on my bad side."

Anders smiled at her gently. "You being pregnant is going to take getting used to. Before I could push all your buttons and the worst I would get is a slap. I'll keep it between us then."

Solona seemed satisfied with his statement. She did give his a little zap for his comment though. "Alistair is the result of a short tryst with a Grey Warden, Fiona."

The giggle that erupted from Solona's lips startled him. Solona _never_ giggled. Well she did but only under _very_ specific circumstances. As they were not currently in the throughs of passion this was a particularly odd thing for her to do. Either the information was very juicy indeed, or her hormones were acting up again, or both. "I don't know who this Fiona is."

Solona's 'cat in the creamery' smile spread across her lips once more. "Duncan was very detailed in his journals. Fiona is a mage Warden, an elf, and an Orlesian."

Anders stopped rubbing her shoulders. He stared at the woman like she had just told him she was going to become a templar and chase down apostates. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Solona shook her head, the grin growing wider. "Not at all, she left him in the care of Duncan, who took him to the Arl of Redcliffe to raise, and planted the story. He even paid the family of one of the maids who had died in childbirth just a week prior to Fiona's son's birth to make it seem like it was theirs."

Anders was stunned. "So our king, the one you appointed I might add, is the son of a Mage, a Warden, a bastard, a templar, a half elf, _and_ half Orlesian? That is just so many levels of wrong."

Solona's smirk grew. "He had the audacity to tell me that _I_ was not good enough to bare _his_ children. He's everything that a ruler of Ferelden should not be. It's like someone thought up all the things that a King should not be and put them all into him."

Anders shook his head. "I'm not sure whether to hate him more or to pity him. If anyone found out-"

He left the sentence unfinished. "Exactly, so this child is very special. Warden Lineage, mage lineage, elf blood, even if it's only a quarter, and add to it the Amell line of magic. I never told anyone what the Amell's are known for in magic over in Kirkwall, where I am considered a noble mind you, or was."

Anders cocked his head to the side and looked at her in wonderment. "Is that the magic you were practicing all those times we were intimate?"

"Yes, Force Magic, it's very old and very powerful. It's also very difficult to master. The mages in Tevinter revere it almost as much as Blood Magic. If I wanted to I could slam you into the ground and force you to stay down if I wished. I have yet to perfect it, but I am getting very close." Solona smirked, "Besides I was the first Arcane Warrior in over a thousand years."

Anders laughed. "That child is going to come out casting spells."

Solona sobered up a bit, "There is something else, something much more dangerous with this child."

Anders did not catch the change in her demeanor. He was still processing the information he had been given and imaging just how powerful her child would be. "What else could possibly go into making this child more powerful?"

Solona gave a long calming sigh before she started. "Please just listen to my theory, I am pretty sure I am right."

Anders sensed her seriousness and nodded his head. "Of course, but make sure it's interesting."

Solona gave an unfeeling chuckle. "If you thought the information before was much, you'll be reeling once I'm done." She paused for a moment and took a large breath. "Do you know why only Grey Wardens can stop a blight?"

Anders shook his head. "No, you never told us. I assume it has to do with our taint."

"That is exactly what I said to the man who explained this to me." Solona smiled at him. "The Archdemon can be killed yes, or rather the dragon can be, but it's soul, the taint, it will live on, traveling to any nearby darkspawn. Thus making it immortal. The dragon is just the vessel. Only a Grey Warden can kill an Archdemon, by taking the taint into him or herself. While a darkspawn is generally soulless, a Grey Warden is not, and the added taint and old soul rips the Grey Warden apart, killing them in the process. Before me a Grey Warden never lived before."

Anders looked at Solona completely shocked. "Then shouldn't you be dead? I mean you chopped of its head yourself."

Solona nodded her head. "I should, but the reason I gave the Grey Wardens was that never before had a Mage ever killed an Archdemon in the conventional sense, a blade to its heart or head. In addition I am an Arcane Warrior, one that has not been around in over a thousand years, and a Force Mage. My power could attest to my lack of death." Solona chuckled. "They were concerned _I_ had somehow become the Archdemon, considering the darkspawn were not retreating as they should. The Mother and Architect were responsible for that."

Anders could not resist. _"Are_ you the Archdemon?"

Solona smirked. "Not in the least. _I_ do not hold the soul of the old god."

"Then what happened to it?" Anders asked her. "Surely it doesn't just disappear."

Solona nodded her head. "You're right it doesn't. Morrigan, the daughter of Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds, came to me the night before we left Redcliffe. She wanted me to convince Alistair to participate in a ritual. From this ritual she would conceive a child who would not bear the taint. The child would be too young to have its own soul and the soul and taint of the old god would seek it out like a moth to a flame spell. The child would not be harmed, and I am fairly sure the taint would be erased completely. Thus no one would die. Of course, part or me wanted to live, and I knew I would slay the Archdemon if Riordan failed, which he did. I could not let her do that; I abhored Blood Magic as you well know. So I declined. Though now as Commander I won’t rule it out if the circumstances are dire enough. Nor if the results could benefit the Grey Wardens. Though I still don’t like it."

"So how did you live if you did not have the templar idiot sleep with Morrigan. Unless he went to her himself?" Anders shook with rage at the implication that left about their king.

"No he would never do so of his own will in a thousand years, and Morrigan would never force him to. She hated him as much as I did in the end, though she hated him from the beginning." Solona shook her head. "You know it is _very_ difficult for a Grey Warden to get pregnant by or impregnate an untainted partner. Well it is even more difficult if both parties have the taint."

"Ah, is that another excuse he gave you?" Anders sneered.

"Focus Anders, and excuse or not, it is the general truth. It happens, just rarely. Besides we know why there are so little females in the Warders, so there were never really many instances to check over." Solona sighed. "I'm getting off topic, the point is, my theory is that Morrigan's ritual was to ensure that Alistair actually impregnated her. My child, from my calculations was conceived the night before the Landsmeet, only a few days older than the child Morrigan would create. I believe that despite it all the reason I lived was that I was pregnant with Alistair's child and it will hold the soul of the old god." 

Solona watched as Anders processed the information she gave him. Seeing his usual response beginning she cut him off. "No it will not be evil, or an Archdemon, it will not even have the taint. It will merely have the soul of an old god. Whatever that will mean. I assume, it will be born a mage, and that they will be more powerful than I will be in my prime one day."

Anders shook his head. "You are fairly sure this theory is correct?"

Solona nodded her head. "Yes, I was almost sure the moment after I killed the Archdemon and I was not dead. Alistair is convinced Riordan slept with Morrigan and I had convinced him to do so. He was eavesdropping. I never gave him a reason, though I assume he asked the other Wardens what answer I gave them and kept quiet about his own suspicions. He never once suspected that _I_ was pregnant with his child. Not once."

Anders slumped forward and rested his chin on her head. "What makes you think if you have a child he won't think it's his now."

Solona shrugged. "I am hoping he is always going to be an idiot regarding affairs concerning myself. Unfortunately I doubt I will be that lucky. He'll know, he might not acknowledge the fact, and he'll probably never admit the child is his to anyone other than himself, but he'll know."

Anders nuzzled the top of her head like he used to when she was worried or afraid, like the night before her harrowing. He wished he had not run that night. Had he stayed Jowan never would have approached her. Then she never would have needed to become a Grey Warden. Though had she not she may have died in Uldred's rebellion, and would not have saved the Circle. Luckily he made escape attempt number six in the chaos. She also would not have been there to keep him from being killed when they met again at the Keep nearly a year and a half later. Then again she may not have saved Ferelden, and they could all be dead and the Blight still going. She was responsible for so much good. "You are the life and light of this world." He whispered.

Solona turned her head slowly and looked up at her first love. "Anders?"

"You are responsible for saving everything Solona, without you Ferelden at the least would have been doomed. You are everything good and pure within this world. You alone are the reason I will not run."

Solona was stunned at the seriousness in Anders voice. _He was only like this the day before my Harrowing, He was so affectionate, yet he ran then._ "You were like this just before you ran, before this all started. The night of my Harrowing. I assumed you had died when I returned to the Circle." Solona admitted. "Why did you run?"

Anders coughed and prayed he would never have to tell her the reason. "I, I was craving the free air."

Solona groaned. She tried to push him away from her; her chair was in the way fortunately for Anders. "If you're going to give me that bullshit answer in that cocky tone of yours we'll end this conversation now."

Anders tightened his grip and moved his hands from her shoulder to wrap around her chest just under her breasts. "Don't take this the wrong way but," he paused to gather his wording, "I was afraid. Afraid you would not make it through your Harrowing. Irving wanted you to face a Pride demon. He was convinced you would succeed. I overhead him and Greagoir talking. Greagoir was adamant not to allow it. Pride demons were rarely used in Reavings let alone in Harrowings. Despite your abilities and your indomitable will, I feared your pride in yourself could be your downfall.

His eyes darkened and his face fell. He whispered to her the truth of his weakness. “I could not be around if you did not come back. If only for a few days it would be like every single time I had escaped beforehand. You would be going about your business, I would surprise you with a quick secret kiss and you'd scold me for an hour before we made up with very passionate sex. If only for a few days I wanted to believe you would still be alive and happy waiting for me secretly."

Solona was surprised, looking back, as she had only caught a glimpse of the demon at the time. She learned later that the demon of her Harrowing was truly a Pride demon, the highest class of demon. She had also completed her Harrowing faster than any other mage beforehand, beating Anders time by about half an hour. 

_Greagoir was sure I cheated; now I know why he thought I had. Irving was convinced that I was just destined for success. I was built as one of the rare few mages who would never truly have to fear falling prey to a demon. He had told me later he had hoped I could have been First Enchanter in his place had the Blight not occurred. He told me he knew I was always destined for greatness._

She was brought out of her inner thoughts by Anders beginning to pull away. "Hmm? Anders?"

Anders mentally cursed himself. _Here I thought she was upset with me, she chooses_ now _to go dally in her own personal part of the fade._

"I asked you if you really blamed me for running. Or not keeping that leech Jowan away from you. I know you felt like you had to help him. Honestly he was in love with you as well. I made sure everyone knew that you were special to me, then he just had to go after a Chantry a girl and practice Blood Magic."

Solona smirked. "Jowan was always more afraid of me than anything."

Anders shook his head. "No he was afraid if he came too close to the line I'd beat him to a bloody pulp and heal his bits wrong."

Solona chuckled. "Wherever did he get _that_ idea? Certainly not from me."

Anders smiled softly as he slowly moved his head to rest on her shoulder. "I may have told him as such. I told dear old Cullen I was sleeping with you straight out. That and I would tell Greagoir about his obsession with you, but that did not faze him as much as when I threatened to tell you about it. That caused him to keep away for you for that month and a half."

Solona leaned her cheek against his. "That was your doing? Yet you could not stay faithful to me?"

Anders shrugged. "I was self destructive. I knew you were too good for me, such a teacher's pet. You were too pure, so instead of earning you I just slept with the others when you were busy being a good girl. I went to Surana so much because she's tall for an elf and just a few inches shorter than you. Minus the ears and some of the bone structure she looked just like you."

Solona snickered. "You know she'd spit fire if she ever heard that. She was obsessed with you." Solona had to admit to the flutter in her heart at his admittance.

"Yes, and she'd try to take you down and fail miserably. Even before now you outclassed her in every way. I think she'd run screaming from a duel now. You can certainly be as terrifying as the stories claim." Anders praised with gusto. "No one can take down my Solona."

Solona caught the slip. She was unsure whether she really wanted to open the old box of proverbial spiders and see what would come crawling out. Her hormones decided for her though, she was usually much more guarded. "Your Solona, hmm?"

Anders gave a slight blush that she caught in her peripheral vision. "Ah, you did catch that slip."

Solona pressed on, her feelings ruling her sensibility. "Was it truly a slip Anders? You still consider me yours after all this?" She waved her hand in the air abstractly indicating the past year and a half.

Anders nodded his head. "Always, you are _my_ Commander, you are _my_ little mage spitfire, you are my _reason_ for staying here, and you are _my Solona._ " Anders admitted. "Despite our dancing around one another as long as we've known each other, you've always had my heart, and I've liked to think I had yours." Anders grumbled. "At least until that templar tried to steal it from me, I'm glad he managed to be oh so kind enough to return it to its rightful owner."

Solona was at a crossroads. One one side she could return to loving Anders and possibly have a very loving happy future. On the other, much safer road she could keep her heart locked away and know she would be free of heartache, though she would only have her child to love, she would feel somewhat alone. She had a decision to make.

She looked up at Anders and was about to reply but a rather insistent knock interrupted the moment. She turned at the door and willed the unfortunate soul to go to the fade. As luck for said unfortunate soul would have it, she was not that powerful.

Nathaniel opened the door and was a little disturbed by the ease of the embrace the two shared. _Perhaps they are not as lost as I thought._

The look Solona was trying to will to kill him reminded him of his reasons for entering her study. "King Alistair approaches. He is only a quarter of an hour out."

Solona growled. "He has terrible timing."

Anders nodded his head in agreement. "Not even enough time for a proper snog."

Solona swatted at his chest as he rose from his very intimate embrace. She really wanted to pummel the King now. Templar or not she could still wield a blade. He was out of practice as it was. Perhaps she could duel him. "Solona don't even think about taking on the King of Ferelden." Nathaniel warned her.

"I slay Dragons, what's one templar?"She retorted, the cocky attitude back in full swing.

Nathaniel turned back to Anders. "Please tell me you convinced her to keep quiet."

Anders shrugged, "You know, I completely forgot that was the reason I stayed in here. We had such an informative conversation. It must have slipped my mind. Sorry Nate."

Nathaniel groaned. "I hope you two at least discussed something important."

Solona looked between the two males. "Of course, you doubt me?"

Nathaniel had to choose his words carefully. "After how you've been so reckless these past few months I have to wonder. At least now we know why you always took so many walks."

Solona blushed. "Morning sickness my backside, it's anytime sickness."

Anders chuckled. "Either way we should make our way down to the courtyard."

Solona nodded. "I agree. At the very least we can see him this once."

Nathaniel looked about ready to smile. "So you agreed to hide-"

"No! I just don't want to see him. If he sees me he sees me so be it, but I'm not going to seek him out or tell him about the child. If he finds out well, then he's smarter than I thought." Solona interrupted.

Nathaniel smiled broadly. "Let's go greet our guests then."

Solona sighed and stood. She took Anders hand deliberately. When Nathaniel threw her a questioning gaze she snapped at him. "We are working on things, besides the entire Keep thinks he's the one who gave me the baby, might as well play nice. Especially if they might be afraid of a repeat performance. Did you talk to everyone?"

He nodded his head once. "Yes I informed them of speaking of your pregnancy while the King was here was not to happen. Seeing as he is your former lover, and Anders was once a lover as well the probable fight was not welcome. Your apology also went over well."

Solona nodded. "Good, let's get this over with."

Anders squeezed her hand. "Can I shoot lightning at him, just once? You said I could shoot it at fools who deserve it."

Solona shook her head but smiled brightly at him. "If I can't shoot him with lightning then you can't either."

Anders gave a fake pout. "Then you should do it first, even if it is just a little one."

Solona groaned as they walked towards the courtyard. "You still have yet to get a full hold on the powers of the Arcane Warrior or a sword. He'll smite you if you try. He would not dare try that with me. He knows he deserves a lot more."

The sound of a small contingency of troops and a carriage caused their heads to turn. Solona's Wardens were already lined up as was custom for the arrival of a King. She had to learn much with her promotion. The three hurried onto the field. Solona sorely wished for Oghren and Sigrun at the moment. They were busy on another raid in the Deep Roads. They had very specific instructions. It would be a two month long trip and they had left two weeks prior. There was a very important family matter to help with.

Anders turned to her. "I never asked. What was so important about that letter you received a month ago?"

Solona smirked. "I'll tell you later Anders." She looked much like a Mabari that had been caught digging the flower garden.

"You've been a bad girl I would assume? You really are grown up Solona." Anders teased.

"You're fault." She whispered. "Shh, the King of Idiots is here."

Anders had to stifle his laughter as said male stepped out of the carriage. He wore his custom silverite and golden inlaid armor. He appeared more cheerful than the first time he had met the male. Either it was due to the woman stepping out of the carriage or his getting to see his old lover. Anders sorely hoped it was the former. The woman was beautiful, her hair a fiery red, and done up in courtier rolls. She was wearing a very expensive looking gown. Her eyes were sea green and held an arrogance that made his skin crawl.

Alistair let go of her hand as soon as she stepped off the small ladder. He turned and faced the three Wardens, all of whom refused to bow like the others. A very loud little man bellowed. "His Majesty Alistair Theirin, and his future Queen Elissa Cousland."

Anders wanted to give a snort. _If only he knew what we knew. He'd wipe that ridiculous smile off that stupid face of his. Andraste's tits he's enormous, can't believe I didn't remember that. Then again Solona_ was _chewing him out at the time. That made him look very tiny. Ah, good times._

Solona sent a silent prayer to the Maker. _Please, just please, make sure we can get through this._


	4. In Which Alistair Arrives at Vigil's Keep

"Solona, so good to see you again." Alistair smiled, his eyes focused on hers.

"It's been so long, if only I'd had more time." Solona replied with politeness and a hidden jab thrown in at his expense.

Alistair let the barb roll off him. He was not about to waste his opportunity. Elissa had agreed to be queen and give him an heir. She had also agreed to his stipulation that after the child was conceived he would never visit her bed again. He explained that Solona held his heart, and as a Grey Warden she would not conceive his child. She was no threat to her power. He was euphoric. Perhaps the two could even learn to be friends. Solona could make the Qunari Sten a dear friend, even the golem Shale, she could befriend his future wife.

Elissa sized up the so called Hero of Ferelden. She harbored no ill will towards the woman, because truly if not for her she could be dead at this moment. Despite that she was jealous the mage held her fiancé's heart. The woman hardly seemed the picture the stories painted, even those from Alistair himself. Though looks could be very deceiving. She was all Alistair could talk about, and so she knew the stories he told we true.

She looked over at the other two and was shocked to see Nathaniel Howe standing proudly at her right side. That was not something she had ever expected. She heard the rumors the Warden had conscripted him, and eventually named him her Second, and had him run the Arling behind the scenes. Nathaniel was in the Free Marches when his father had done to her family and herself what he had. She could not fault him for his father's depravity.

Elissa looked over to the other at her left side. She noticed the joined hands immediately. This one was a mage, the healer Anders, the one she had conscripted before Alistair when he arrived to check on her, not six hours after she had left Denerim. He was on his way to meeting her and addressing the unrest in the Bannorn. He seemed slightly put off that she was so happy to have him in her Wardens. He assumed they were old friends at the Circle, but something had seemed off to him. Elissa realized that the pair must have been much more than friends at one point, or had grown close very quickly. The threat of her husband taking the Hero of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey as his mistress was diminishing in her eyes quickly.

She gave a small cough reminding her future husband she was indeed still here and he had not introduced her. Alistair looked a little embarrassed. "Ah, Solona, this is Elissa, my fiancée."

"It is a pleasure to meet a woman of such renown." Elissa replied politely.

"Always a pleasure to be honored with the presence of nobility. I am Solona Amell. I assure you not all the rumors you've heard are true." She replied with a level of politeness more true than her address of Alistair.

Solona had been sizing up the woman as well. She did not wear her finery with pleasure, that much was easily seen. She also did not hold the maliciousness or air of superiority most nobles held. That, at least was a mark in her favor. She also noticed she was observant, her eyes lit brighter and her smile widened a fraction when she spied her and Anders intertwined hands. The woman was at least going to be cordial towards her. She admitted to herself that Elissa Cousland was not the bitch she was making her out to be in her mind.

Alistair was just as unobservant as he was before. Solona regarded his pleased demeanor as a bad sign. Alistair was probably going to go on his mistress kick again. The sparks of jealousy she could see fading from Elissa’s eyes proved as much. Alistair's charming smile did little to hide this from her. She knew well enough that her once lover was as stubborn as she could be. Her prayer may end up unanswered.

"I never was formally introduced to the two at your side. I assume one is your Second and the other is," Alistair paused noticing their linked hands he gave and uncomfortable cough, "your Senior Warden Mage."

Solona smirked and squeezed Anders hand affectionately. "Yes, this is Anders his is my," She paused intentionally taking time to pretend to figure out and 'appropriate' description. 

"My oldest and dearest friend, in addition to being my personal healer and Senior Mage."

Anders whispered softly, "In more ways than one."

Solona had to control her urge to laugh as she turned facing Nathaniel keeping her hand locked in Anders. "This is Nathaniel Howe, my Second in Command and one of the few I trust with my life implicitly."

Nathaniel nodded his head. "It is a pleasure." His stoic calm monotone showing just how untrue those words were.

Wynne came rushing down the steps of the Keep. "Solona get back inside this instant. I was not finished with your examination."

Solona turned and wanted to curse. "Sorry Wynne, had to greet our temporary live ins. You remember Alistair, Wynne."

Alistair felt less like royalty than he normally shirked from. In all reality Solona was leader here. While he could easily banish her and the Wardens from Ferelden he would not dare. She was their Hero, he could never do that even if he never wanted her too far from him in the first place. "Wynne, you look almost younger."

"Solona is a very inventive mage. Her powers of creation are such the like I've never seen. Though she she still can not mend a broken hip properly." Wynne teased. True as it was, Solona was able to find a way to increase the power of the Spirit and her own bond to it. Wynne, also informed of the theory of Solona's child suspected she had access to greater knowledge with the old soul currently housed inside her body. Temporary as it was.

Solona chuckled. "Well please, make yourselves at home. I have an exam to return to."

Alistair looked concerned. "Are you alright."

Anders practically growled. "Nothing you should concern yourself with. _My_ Commander just needed to get a final clearance after she fainted on her last trip to the Deep Roads."

No one missed the emphasis placed on my, when Anders spoke. Alistair glared at the mage. "Of course, I know it takes a lot more to stop _my_ Hero of Ferelden."

Elissa and Solona shared a roll of their eyes and each caught it. It would seem peace between the two would be possible. "Honestly you two. Nate would you be a dear and arrange someone to take them all to their rooms. The East wing should be fine."

Alistair spoke up. "The West Wing is for guests, should we not stay there?"

Solona, and the other five Senior Wardens took up rooms in the West Wing of the Keep, as they were of a higher rank. Solona had to think quickly. "Well the rooms are more solid on the East Wing, and it is much safer. Considering what happened last night the West Wing is a bit, messy."

Anders and Nathaniel chuckled. "Terra is still terrified you're upset. She's never seen a firestorm that close before."

Solona smirked. "Someone should not have been so cheeky. He was bound to get burned. I had to punish him publicly somehow."

The double entendre was not lost on Alistair or his warrior princess. "You used a firestorm in the Keep for someone being cheeky?" Elissa wondered.

"You've never seen Anders in action. He can get very, _cheeky_. I was a tad cranky, really locking me in the infirmary in nothing but my smalls and hovering over my body like I had died did not help the situation." Solona continued he ruse with ease.

Alistair was not in the least happy with the revelations he was learning. Perhaps he should have visited right after the Mother had been defeated. "We all know how testy you can get when you wake up cranky."

Anders smirked. "Yes, I know that very well. She has a strange adverseness to-"

Solona threw a hand over his mouth and blushed. _No one needs to know that I do not like being poked in the breast awake, or that I preferred his licking that spot on my neck to kissing it_. " **Anders** " She stressed his name, both embarrassed and unamused. "Come on, let's go see if you're healing was up to Wynne's par. I would love to see her ream you again for not taking proper care of my needs."

Unintended as it was, a low growl was ripped from Alistair. "Nathaniel was it. Yes please show us to our rooms, I would love to freshen up before dinner." He turned to Solona." You'll join us won't you little mage?"

Solona thought the nickname was cute at first, but his using it now did not impress. "Sure, you know how we Grey Wardens eat. Let's go Anders." She pulled him along after her. He came all too willingly.

He could not pass up another chance for a jibe. "What did I tell you about pulling my parts too hard, that hurts woman. Not in the good way either."

Solona was beat red, she knew the fun she was having could be considered very raunchy to some. The Wardens were all used to antics like these, for the past month Anders had been trying to corrupt poor Gavin. She was just glad none could see her red flush spread over her entire body. "I'll show you pain you insufferable, intolerable, incorrigible male."

Wynne followed behind the pair and threw a comment to their spectators. "Forgive them, young love can be so easily expressed."

Alistair grumbled. "Of course you think it's young love. You're ancient."

Wynne gave him a disappointed frown. "They were like this all the time in the Circle, when Anders was not running off and escaping the Tower any chance he had. I taught them healing magic personally. Anders always had to drag her to the class. She was far more interested in the more 'expressive' magic as she calls it."

Alistair was not a happy templar king in that moment. He was not about to lose to a mage. "We were like that too you know, before you came along."

Wynne was already well on her way up the steps. She did not give him a return on his barb. _He is so immature when he wishes. I had thought being King would be good for him, could I have been wrong? So much of Maric and so little of Fiona. Too bad Maric's sons were too much like him and not at all like their fierce mothers._

Nathaniel wanted to follow but shook his head. "Ty, Gavin, Keath, would you lead the king his future bride and his personal guard to their quarters? I have to make sure Solona is truly going to be alright. Her state of mind is much happier as of late. I'm afraid Anders is going to keep being uppity if she's this happy all the time." Nathaniel then stalked up the stairs after his brilliantly cunning Commander. _That could not have gone any better unless the King decided to leave._

###### 

The examination led Wynne to doubt her own senses. The spirit of Faith had assured her that she was correct. Wynne shook her head. "Solona, your condition is far better than we could have hoped."

Solona looked up happily and smiled brightly. Anders smiled as well, although the red handprint on his cheek still stung. "See, she's pregnant."

"I already knew that. So did she you dunce." Solona sighed. "What is it Wynne? You looked really surprised for a while."

"There is great power in your child but no taint within _you_."

Solona smiled, then heard the use of the word you. "What do you mean? Is my child tainted?"

Wynne shook her head in descent. "No, but the looming death Wardens hold is not present within you or your child at all. Only one case has ever happened before."

Solona nodded her head. "Fiona, the Architect's doing. So that means I am not going to face a Calling? How can you be sure?"

"Solona you have not had any of the nightmares have you? Not once since you slew the Archdemon." Wynne asked already knowing the answer.

Solona thought about it and realized it was true. "I had always thought it was because the Blight was over, and I did Slay the Archdemon, perhaps I was immune to the dreams after killing the biggest problem."

Wynne shook her head. "It would seem the power the soul of the old Tevinter god held was enough to wash both you and your daughter clean."

Solona smiled brightly. She turned to Anders. "Did you hear? I'm having a daughter."

Anders wanted to be happy, but could not fully muster the needed enthusiasm. Solona would outlive him by many years. He would abandon her when he faced his own calling. "A daughter, hmm. Now she really needs a father to keep all the boys away."

Solona saw through the half hearted joke. "After my daughter is born I'll go see Avernus with my notes and the notes that the Architect had in that creepy little hovel of his."

Wynne looked at her oddly. "You don't think he can help you recreate the effects do you?"

Solona smirked. "If a talking darkspawn can do it a former Blood Mage can surely replicate it's effects."

Anders perked up at the possibility of living to a ripe old age with Solona. "Are you serious?"

Solona nodded her head. "I have every confidence we can figure it out within the next ten years at most."

Nathaniel had heard the conversation when he entered the room and spoke his questions. "You have not noticed any side effects of the lack or a taint in your powers?"

"Not a one, I can still sense darkspawn. I'm sure for a time at least until the next blight some will have to stay tainted. The First can decide that. I am surely confident. Avernus was close to discovering a way to make the joining less fatal, his efforts have saved many lives. we only lost one prospect last month. That alone is a serious increase from other results from what I've gathered." Solona answered honestly.

Wynne smiled. "This is wonderful news, but let's not celebrate just yet. When a cure is actually made we should celebrate."

The three Wardens nodded their heads, but were otherwise excited about the prospect of curing the need for Wardens to die, if not extend the length they would have until a Calling. Despite Alistair's appearance, Solona was happier than she had been in years. She took Anders hand. "Not a word to anyone. This stays silent."

A chorus of "Of course," Echoed in the small private bedroom.

Wynne smiled softly. "I think we should ready ourselves for dinner. I can only assume Alistair will be rash."

"Rash? No I think he'll just make a fool of himself." Solona chuckled.

Anders gave the woman a wide grin. "Can I shoot him yet?"

Solona gave his arm a pat, "I still have yet to shoot him with a bolt of the blue, you'll just have to wait."

Wynne looked a little concerned. "Are you sure that is a wise course to take with him?"

Solona smiled softly. "I have no intentions of giving him the satisfaction."

Nathaniel nodded his head in approval. "There's our Commander. I thought we had lost you to the pregnancy."

Solona stood up and smiled brightly. "I think if I can keep a short leash on Anders I won't be too emotional."

Anders gave her a playful glare. "I never knew you learned to be so kinky Solona. Perhaps I should reeducate myself on such things."

"Makers breath Anders, get a hold of yourself. We're about to dine with royalty." Solona scolded not at all serious.

Anders took her arm. "Shall we ready ourselves my lady?" Anders bowed low to the ground as he offered his hand.

Solona giggled and took his hand in hers. The size of his dwarfed hers. "Are you suggesting we wear our finery?"

Nathaniel nodded his head. "It would be best considering our company."

Solona gave a groan. "I'd rather face them in heavy plate."

Wynne covered her laughter. "Just go and change. You earned a reason to dress up. We have to keep up appearances at least."

"Of course we do." Solona griped as she and Anders moved from Solona's study.

"I fear dinner is going to be a terribly exciting affair." Wynne confided in the rogue.

Nathaniel shrugged. "When is it not?"

"Too true." Wynne agreed as they too quit the study.

###### 

Solona and Anders stopped in front of the door that led to her personal quarters. "Anders go get your clothes."

Anders gave a pout. "If we are playing they happy couple we should be living in the same quarters."

Solona rubbed her temple. "You know very well pretending we are together is more than actually being together."

"I'll show you just how much I'm pretending." Anders whispered huskily.

He leaned forward and placed his lips over hers. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body. His lips moved against hers with an agonizingly gentleness to them. His hands rested firmly on her waist despite his desire to ravish her body. He sent a muted wave of heat from his lips to hers.

Solona tried to resist Anders' sensuous lips. The sinfully gentle caress was causing a want within her soul. Solona gave in to her urges and fisted a hand into his neat ponytail. Her other hand gripped at his shoulder for fear of falling down to the floor. She gasped at the heat flowing between them and added her own spark to the kiss. She felt his tongue dart out with a frenzy as it remembered the feel of her own tongue playing against his.

Anders threw caution to the wind as he moved one hand to her small backside and lifted her into the air. Solona wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself flush against him. Anders stumbled backwards fumbling for the door handle. He grasped for the blasted thing as Solona began to whimper into their kiss. He felt a sharp shock to his body and grabbed the handle. He threw open the door and turned, slamming the door behind himself in the process.

He pulled back for a moment to breathe and find Solona's bed. She took the opportunity to poke fun at him. "You pretend really well Anders."

"Solona I will rip those clothes off you right now. I have never pretended with you. Now are we going to do this or are you going to-"

Anders was quite happily cut off by her lips caressing his own. The silken lips he had been aching over were once again back where they belonged. All was right again in Anders world. An insistent knock on the door halted the desperate pair.

Solona cursed and pulled away from her passionate lover. "What the Blight do you want? We're busy! Unless someone is dying this instant or another Archdemon appeared I don't want to hear it."

The sound of metal moving away from the door caused both to laugh jovially. "Really Solona dear, only another Archdemon or death should be stopping us?"

Solona shook her head. "No, Anders put me down. I hate to say it but we need to make an appearance at the least and," her stomach rumbled, "I have to feed the baby, she's a glutton."

Anders snickered, "She's not the only one. I'm ravishing you tonight Solona. The King himself can beat down our door, I'm having my merry way with you."

" _Our_ door?" Solona teased.

"I'm not wasting another moment. Change quickly, the sooner I get you fed the sooner I get to practice making our own children." He whispered as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Oh and order a recruit to move us into the same room will you?"

Solona slapped at his arm. "That's an abuse of my power."

"You are pregnant and I need to make sure you are not endangering the child. It's a legitimate excuse for abuse." Anders replied with all seriousness. "That templar looks far too smug for his own good. I do not trust him around you. I'm not losing you so soon after I've gotten you back."

Solona tilted her head to the side. "You are never this serious Anders. Are you," she paused as realization hit her like a golem's punch, "you _are_. Anders, you're _jealous._ "

Anders glared over to the door and turned back to Solona. He pressed his lips to hers quickly. "Nonsense, I'm merely territorial. I should go change, Pounce will be absolutely furious if I do not get him to dinner on time. He was quite upset with me for not bringing him to dinner the last night."

"Oh how terrible for you. I am sure Pounce reeked terrible havoc upon you." Solona teased.

Anders feigned offense. "Commander Solona you doubt the mighty powers of Ser-Pounce-A-Lot? He is a ferocious beast, especially when I forget to bring him to dinner to be pampered by all the new recruits. You were not nearly as scary as he was last night."

Solona's mood became serious. She moved towards him and took his hand in hers. "You move in here and you cross a line I won't ever let you take back. Not as Commander, but as a woman. There will not be a possibility of going back. You better be sure of this Anders. Take dinner to think it over."

Anders was about to tell her he was already damn sure, but seeing her beginning to disrobe caused his throat to swell closed and his mouth to run dry. He nodded his head and managed a scratchy, "Of course."

Anders moved to his room, he was two rooms down and across the hall from Solona's. He noticed that there was a rather large dent in the wall by the stairs. Almost like someone had punched the stone wall. _Hmm I wonder if Solona did that last night. I might not have noticed. She really packs a punch when she converts her mana to strength._ He shrugged off the dent in the stone wall and entered his room, for as little it would still belong to him. After a curious mewl from Pounce he set about changing into something formal. He _really_ hated templars.

###### 

Alistair could not believe his eyes. He had finished unpacking. He wanted to speak with Solona without the company of the others. After checking the infirmary and her study he figured she was inside her rooms. He wandered through the halls in the West Wing. He found a servant and had them point him in the correct direction. So he found his way to the hallway and stood at the fair end of the hallway facing the pair of mages.

He cleared his throat intending to announce his presence, but they paid him no heed. He was about to move towards them but suddenly Solona jumped up and wrapped her legs around the mage’s waist and the male, _Anders_ , was trying to open the door. Once inside the door slammed shut, the rather loud bang brought Alistair out of his stupor.

_She's, she's sleeping with the_ mage _? Why would she even do that. She knows I love her still does she not? She's never replied to my letters, but then again how could she? They were all very inappropriate. She should be thrilled that she is still going to be my lover. I sire one heir and then we spend the rest of our lives together. How can she do this? She is_ mine. _Perhaps that mage is poisoning her from me. We'll see how long that works._

He began to beat on the rather thick door. Her voice sounded both annoyed and thick with need. His body reacted on instinct. Her words sent a chill down his spine though. _She never became this upset when we were interrupted in camp._

Alistair left the hallway at the sound of their shared laughter. He needed to speak with Solona and soon. Elissa wanted to be married soon and have an heir as soon as she was able. The sooner he finished his duty to Ferelden he could return to his much more appealing duty to his love. He'd have to smite the mage until he learned to stay away. Alistair was not leaving until Solona was his again.


	5. In Which Anders Becomes a Father

The following two weeks flew past for Solona as she locked herself away in her office and only really spoke with Wynne. She was pouring over the Architects notes and realized that Blood Magic indeed would be the key to creating a cure for the Grey Warden early death sentence. As his experiments with Fiona were accidental in nature, theoretically Blood Magic could repeat the effects. Solona approached Gavin with her fears. The younger male, as many others all over Thedas, idolized the Commander of the Grey.

"Gavin, it has come to my attention that I may have to approve of Blood Magic experiments to ensure results for the First." She stated bluntly.

Solona was in the midst of training Gavin how to use his powers without lyrium. She watched Alistair train a stubborn Oghren, she had learned the process herself. No templar of hers would be addicted to the stuff. Templar talents were very useful against the much more powerful darkspawn Emissaries. No one questioned why Solona trained him in private, because no one wanted to face Solona Amell hurling ice or lightning at them, or chance a spell going awry.

Gavin dropped his stance and looked at his Commander oddly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Solona let the Vulnerability Hex fizzle and die out before she responded. "I hate Blood Magic. It is disgusting and far too easy a gateway to allow a demon to possess themselves. It also gives mages a terrible reputation. I've studies it's theories, and on its own in small does it can be very useful, but often times is not worth the wager of one's status. I am not a conventional mage by any means, but I'd like to think my status on Blood Magic is clear."

Gavin nodded. One of their recruits two months prior was a Blood Mage, Solona had forbidden him from using Blood Magic without her explicit say so before his joining. The mage had not survived. "We all know this Commander. Are you concerned we would turn against you if you allowed Blood Magic to knowingly happen in the world? Blood Magic happens; some mages are just too weak to control their desires."

Solona then began to explain Avernus and his ability to remain, albeit alive on the power of Blood Magic, abomination free. She explained his research on the Joining and how his efforts had already begun to result in less and less casualties. Gavin began to understand where Solona was torn. She told him of the Architect’s experiments and Fiona, the Orlesian Mage Warden who would never face a calling of her own. Gavin understood the situation entirely.

"Commander you are suggesting there may be a way to cure the effects of an early death ingrained into the Grey Warden life." He stated simply, at her nod he continued. "I think being torn between your beliefs and your duty to the Wardens is noble. You should remember what you told us, Grey Wardens do what they must to defeat a Blight, to battle the darkspawn until they are no more. I think that should you so choose to continue with this endeavor the ends, in this case, will justify the means. So long as you keep a tight reign over the experiments." He smiled at her. "Why do you seek my opinion?"

Solona shrugged. "You were raised by the Chantry, Blood Magic is evil and mages are bad, blah, blah, blah."

"You forget, Mother Rebecca was the Chantry sister who raised us in Highever before she became the Revered Mother. Her views were not so strict as some of the other fanatical Mothers." Gavin chuckled as he added, "besides Commander it is obvious the Maker himself favors you, succeeding when the odds were so impossible. One can only assume the Maker himself has blessed you, and watches over your endeavors closely. You haven't even needed to Petrify the King, surely _that_ shows the Maker has blessed you."

Solona turned beat red and glared at her templar friend playfully. "I'm glad the Chantry did not poison you with anti-mage nug-shit. I'm working particularly hard to change the way the world views mages. My actions are scrutinized to the very way I breathe. Perhaps I should recruit some more templars, Redcliffe and Highever seem particularly abundant in like minded individuals. The Circle also holds some less fanatical templars than before. Perhaps I am doing some good."

"No one ever thought all of Ferelden would be saved by one lone human mage from the Circle. Raising an army and ending a Civil war before it could even really begin. All the while you were outcast as both a mage and a traitor by Teryn Logain, and still proved victorious. Mages are most definitely being looked at in a different light after your success, at least in Ferelden. Over I Orlais I bet they think we are putting something into the water to turn our mages into such impressive beings."

"You know more apostates are joining the Circle, to learn to be like myself. Irving wrote to me that many aspiring apostates wish to join the Grey Warden's as well. He suggested I stop by for recruitment sometime in the near future. I think you should join Anders and I when we go." Solona suggested as she beamed feeling better about her decision, which seemed much less selfish now.

"We may have to spell proof the whole Keep; then again we may need to now anyways. Anders sure knows how to get you good and mad." Gavin chuckled as they exited the private training grounds the Mages used. Solona learned there had been Anti-Magic wards placed there by the late Rendon Howe. The cleaned and re-purposed torture room was perfect for training mages.

"That he does," Solona sighed as she glance towards the direction of Anders’ own study. "I hope he's actually doing his work this time and not putzing around again."

"Two sovereigns say he is 'putzing' as you call it." Gavin teased.

"Warden Gavin, you are a Chantry boy who took vows. I am so proud of you for finally beginning to act more like a proper male." Solona praised as she slapped his back.

Gavin merely smiled. "You have your Anders to thank for that and Oghren as well. I never knew Diamondback could be so fun."

Solona chuckled and nodded her head. "I knew having Oghren help you train your talents would be beneficial to your character."

"Only you find the dwarf's absolutely horrendous behavior humorous. Even Sigrun thinks he's deplorable, and she's a dwarf too." Gavin countered as the pair traveled the halls together.

"He's very fresh. I met no one like him while stuck in the tower. It was invigorating." She admitted without shame.

Gavin perked up as he caught sight of Keath moving towards the Outdoor training grounds. "If you say so Commander. I'm going to go and spar with Keath for a while. He still thinks the sword and shield combination is better than dual wielding swords." He called out as he followed the male running after him.

Solona chuckled. It would seem that Gavin had yet to tell the other male he fancied him. Gavin had confided in her one night while acting rather miserable during one of their training sessions. She laughed and explained that the Maker did not strike down anyone for being true to themselves. She explained her three way tryst to learn duelist secrets for Leliana with Isabela and Alistair. That seemed to lighten the templar's moods quite a bit.

Gavin reminded her of the brother she had lost in Uldred's rebellion. Solona's thoughts then drifted to Carver and the loss both Bethany and Marian had to be suffering. She knew the sisters still had one another, but Bethany's joining would rip them apart quite a bit. Her aunt Leandra would probably be in shambles. Any day now Oghren, Sigrun, Justice, and the contingency of Wardens she sent under the guise of recovering a rumored Thaig, would return with her cousin. She only hoped Bethany would not be too upset over her relocation back to Ferelden.

Solona was startled as Nathaniel placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Commander are you alright?" His voice belayed the worry his stoic 'Second in Command' mask would not allow as others passed through the halls.

"I'm sorry Nate. I've just had a lot on my mind is all. In due time I'll let you in on it. I promise." Solona replied taking comfort in the older male's presence. "Did you need something?"

Nathaniel's gentle eyes hardened as he remembered why he sought out his dear friend and leader. "The King would like a word with you. He has holed himself in your study and refuses to leave without a private audience. I would rather you not to be alone when that conversation occurs."

Solona was about to give her consent to his joining her when Ty ran up to pair panting. Solona turned immediately in Warden Commander setting. "What is it Warden?"

"Justice has returned. He arrived ahead to ask for food and healing. He says your new recruit is adapt at healing magic but they ran into a small ambush just four hours out. The others will be arriving within the hour." Ty reported.

Solona considered the male perfect spy material. He could blend into the background well. His loyalty to her saving his and his comrade's live could make him an excellent candidate. "Thank you Ty. Send the message to Anders; inform him that he Desiree and our Healing Staff are needed. Could you then ask the cooks to prepare a special banquet? We have a very important guest arriving within the hour it would seem."

Ty nodded and moved quickly past the Warden Commander to carry out his given tasks. Nathaniel turned to her and gave hr an expectant look. "Who is the new recruit?"

Solona knowing she would not have time to explain if she wanted to get the confrontation with Alistair over with conceded. _Besides the giant oaf can wait a bit longer._

"My cousin. She and her sister Marian Hawke escaped the Blight and fled to Kirkwall where the Amell family were considered nobles. She was still in Lothering when the darkspawn attacked. Marian and Carver, their brother, also fought at Ostagar. In the confusion of the battle and the Joining beforehand I never saw them. I did not know they were still in Lothering when I passed through otherwise I would have gotten them to safety in Redcliffe.”

“I had a tainted dream in which Bethany would suffer the taint from a Darkspawn and die without my aid. I could not in good conscience let that happen. That is why I sent Sigrun, Oghren, and Justice into the Deep Roads. I could not lose another family member to the darkspawn. Please go and meet them and see that they are sufficiently healed and that Bethany is taken care of. She's been through far too much this past year and a half."

Nathaniel was rendered silent. He merely nodded to her and moved to do as she asked. He turned back to face her. "Does she know you are the one in Command?"

"Yes, I had Sigrun inform her that I was in charge of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and that I would talk with her personally on her arrival. Please tell her it is an audience with the King keeping me from her. I'd rather her stay not be dampened anymore with Oghren's unique brand of humor." Solona asked as she smiled at him sympathetically. No one besides Solona or Felsi could put Oghren in his place, ironically Solona rarely ever did.

Solona turned having faith all would be taken care of until she was done talking with Alistair. She made her way up to her study and entered unannounced and slammed the door for good measure. It was her study after all. She avoided eye contact until she took as seat in her very plush chair and folded her hands above her desk and placed her chin delicately over them. Ever the picture of Warden Commander Solona Amell.

Alistair watched his former lover in stunned silence. He was well aware of what that posture entailed. He cleared his throat in an attempt to pull together his thoughts. His ears burned as the woman stared at him with an unblinking glower. "Solona." He began.

"Alistair," she deadpanned as she kept her gaze stony and level with his own flinching gaze.

"I need to talk with you." He finished lamely, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his perspiring neck. _Maker she is terrifying._ He thought with a wince.

Solona rolled her eyes and looked beyond the ceiling to appeal to the deity who had been missing for far too long. _Maker please give me the strength not to throttle this man._ She bitterly groused.

Solona's eyes returned to Alistair's and she noticed his eyes lingering upon her stomach. "You had me called here, so obviously you want to talk. I would like to know before the taint kills me." She relaxed her posture just a hair and her calculating eyes caught his body's immediate relaxing. "Unless you're too scared." She quipped.

"What? Of _you_?" Alistair feigned exasperation. "You only go and kill an Archdemon and raise an army to stop a Blight. You think I'm actually scared of facing you in one of your 'moods?'"

"You _were_ always terrified that Morrigan or I would turn you into a toad and cook you if you pissed either of us off. I almost wish I knew the spell to do it." Solona shot back with a smug grin tickling her lips.

" _Right._ I was the fool for being scared of the daughter of the Witch of the Wilds. She was a mean nasty bitch and you got along swimmingly with her. No one else understood why you two were so keen on each other." Alistair replied with ease.

"She was the only who would never wanted anything from me. I would have killed Flemeth even if she never asked. Morrigan was like a sister to me, she warned me not to get involved with you. Only her reasoning was a bit off from what actually happened." Solona mused, bitterness lacing into her words subtly.

Alistair's face dropped as he stared intently at his hands. His fingers worked the ring around his finger restlessly. "I told you I never wanted the damn crown."

Solona glowered at the obstinate male. "When I asked you right before you were all for it. So long as Anora never got her claws into it you were peachy keen. The only other candidate was you."

"Yes well, I was all exhilarated after you fought Loghain in single combat and won. "He didn't even get the chance to draw blood. You magicked him to submission." Alistair ground out.

"Oh yes, let's blame the mage. I do so _love_ that game." Solona hissed, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"Damn it Solona not this argument again." Alistair slammed his hands on the desk in anger.

"What? Me? You're the one." She paused and took a deep breath. "No, if we start that argument now I'll be here with you for hours. I have more important things to take care of."

Alistair flinched at the unstated sentence. _I have important things to take care of that do not involve you._ "What? Need to tend to your mage sex toy?"

"Mage, _Sex toy?_ " Solona choked out. _I bet Anders would just_ love _it if I called him that, seeing as how we haven't had sex in almost a year and eight months. I need to get some, this talk of sex is bringing my mind into the gutter._ "You really think _that's_ what Anders is to me? You really are daft."

"What the bloody Void am I supposed to think? I love you, I've loved you since you came out of Flemeth's hut. And you go and replace me with a magic wielding ponce." Alistair growled his fists clenching dangerously at his sides.

"Oh, no. You do _not_ get to say that _ever_ again!" Solona hissed, standing with such force her chair flew back behind her. "I did not replace you Alistair. I bloody well moved past and forgot you!"

The barb sunk itself deep into Alistair's heart. He could feel the dull ache he had lived with return as prominent as it was that day. His mind moved of its own to that moment.

_Solona in all her glory, cheeks still red from the overuse of her mana and the excitement was shaking, no trembling. She was so small and fragile out of the Warden Commander Armor she began wearing since Soldier's Peak. Her eyes were red with unshed tears as she stared up at him. Her eyes were haunted with a mix of hurt, desolation, resentment, and heartache. He could always read the quirky woman through her eyes._

" _So what? After all this, after I slept with you, gave you my heart this is it? Because you think we can't sire a child or Maker forbid, someone else raise them after we are gone?"_

" _Solona, no, that's not it." He replied with such pain in his voice he feared he may just forget what he said. Just take his woman and run. Screw the crown and screw the Blight, he only wanted her._

" _Well then what the sodding hell is it you stupid oaf?" She screamed in anger her body shaking even more violently than before._

" _I have to find a wife, to be queen. To rule after I'm dead and gone. I told you this. What more explanation do you need?" He growled clearly getting through to the woman was more difficult than he remembered._

" _Why in the sodding fuck do you_ really _have to end things Alistair? Did dear old Eamon clue you in on Mage's and their ineligibility to hold power, or that since I am no noble I'm pointless to have around?" She hissed back wiping a tear from her eyes._

" _What?" Alistair squeaked, having had that very aside with Eamon after Solona made her grand exit from the Royal Palace._

" _Ah, that old ass. I save his life, his wife's life and his son's life, and_ this _is how he repays me. You Ferelden's are all the same." She growled and turned her back on the man._

" _What do you mean? You're Ferelden as well." Alistair asked clearly confused at her sudden choice in words._

" _I think I'll return to Kirkwall after this. I_ am _a noble there. I am merely a mage stuck here in this god awful Dog Land." She shot back with malice._

" _You, after everything, you would turn your back on Ferelden?" Alistair yelled reaching out and spinning the petite woman forcefully around to face him._

" _The new ruler just turned his back on me, what would you have me do?" She yelled right back. "Watch as the man I_ loved _gets married to another and has a child with her. Really Alistair you really think I'd put up with that?"_

_Alistair not able to pick up the obvious clue forged ahead. "Then stop jumping down my throat and bloody listen to me you obstinate woman!"_

_Solona paused and turned her whole body to face his. She looked up into his eyes and he saw the fleeting hope swirling around in her eyes. Mixed in with all the pain and suffering the little flicker of hope surged to the forefront. "What?" She whispered._

" _Don't leave Ferelden and don't leave me. Stay with me." Alistair whispered in her ear as he pulled her tightly against his chest._

_Solona gasped. "You mean you won't throw me aside and find a wife?"_

_Alistair shook his head. "No, I will find a wife and have a child with her and never be with her again. Please, I can't lose you too."_

_Solona froze and pulled away as fast as she could, her body contorting at an odd angle. She bit back a yelp of pain as she stared up at the man she had been traveling with for the past year and a half. "You would-" She stopped and turned away pulling her Fade Shroud around herself. "You are a fool."_

_The glimpse of her eyes was unregistered at the time, but looking back he could see how much like Pandora's Box the woman was. Pain, Suffering, Illness, Death, Fear. They followed this woman like a cloak, and buried deep within her was fragile hope that she could pull forth into an unstoppable force. He had just broken her._

"Alistair did you sodding fall asleep on me with your eyes open again you creepy oaf?" Solona hissed slamming her Staff on the crown of his head.

"You," He could not form the right words, he never was good at that he admitted to himself. "You really don't want to be my mistress, why?"

"You are an idiot. Why the bloody Void would I want to _share_ the man I choose to spend the rest of my life with, with another woman? Who the bloody Void would even accept that dishonor?" Solona growled as she slammed the Staff onto his head again.

"Maker woman, why the hell are you so violent?" Alistair whined as he rubbed his aching head. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because you are the biggest idiot in Thedas for suggesting it, you giant ass." Solona grumbled. "Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

Alistair shifted uncomfortably. "Well no, but you're just going to hit me again."

"Probably." She shrugged as she smiled lovingly at the Staff Anders had procured from the corpse of a very mean Emissary that pinned her with a Crushing Prison. "Obviously you were never hit enough as a child to learn how to treat a lady. Or not to make idle promises you could never keep."

Alistair pulled his pride and courage together and blurted out. "You're going to have the mage raise my child and for what? To throw it in my face if I ever see you or to continue to horde it over my head that _your_ choice in making me King ruined our future."

" _And_ were back to this again. Would you rather I had put that deceitful bitch on the throne? _You_ demanded I kill her father. She would have run us and the other Wardens out of Ferelden the first chance she got. You really think I would do that as a Warden. You were the best choice. I was just wrong in thinking you had more honor than the darkspawn we killed."

" _I_ have a lack of honor? You're the one keeping me from my child!" Alistair shouted. "That's why you lived, not the bullshit reasons you gave the First, you were pregnant and your child has the soul of the Archdemon."

"No! My child has the soul of a Dragon, tainted by the darkspawn and turned into the Archdemon later. Its soul is that of a fire breathing magical creature." Solona shot back. " _My_ child is not evil and will be a mage so no matter what it will not be _your_ heir. So you have no right to recognize her as one."

"A daughter?" He asked quietly.

"One you will never call your own." Solona growled at him dangerously.

"Why the Void not? She is my blood and that means she is of Theirin blood. She's royalty." Alistair hissed.

"Illegitimately, and she was not royal when she was conceived and neither am I royalty or nobility in Ferelden. This matter is not up for negotiation Alistair. Anders will be her father." Solona ground out past clenched teeth.

"I am not letting my replacement raise _our daughter_!" Alistair bellowed as he slammed his fists on her desk once more. This time the wood splintered under his gauntlets and clattered to the floor in the following silence.

"You lost the rights to me and my child the moment you threw me aside for your crown. If I have to leave Nathaniel in charge and go to Weisshaupt to keep her from you then I will." Solona adamantly declared as she stared at the King of Ferelden with a look of ferociousness he had never seen before.

Alistair wisely chose to back off for the moment. "We'll see if you still feel that way once she's born. I'll change your mind Solona. I can't be without you anymore, it's killing me. I won't let you or our daughter go."

"Then start getting used to the idea of disappointment Alistair. I know I did." She replied viciously. "Now if you'll excuse me I have Warden business to attend to."

Alistair stood and moved to leave the room. "I'm never giving up Solona."

Solona brushed past him and moved to the door. She opened it quickly and held onto the door frame to keep herself steady. "You did once Alistair, you'll do it again. Keep away from me or I'll make you wish I had died on that roof as much as I did that day."

Alistair froze at the whispered words. _Perhaps time for her to cool off will help soothe some of her anger. I'll have to join her on her little excursion to Highever. A reminder of what it was like before all this will help her remember just how much she needs me._

Solona was busy attempting to keep her eyes from leaking as she moved towards the infirmary. _Sometimes I wish I really did go with the damn dragon. This is just too much sometimes. Maybe Anders can make me feel better. He is truly talented at making me forget why I'm sad. I hate templars, they're so arrogant._


	6. In Which Solona Discusses with Templars

The following two weeks flew past for Solona as she locked herself away in her office and only really spoke with Wynne. She was pouring over the Architects notes and realized that Blood Magic indeed would be the key to creating a cure for the Grey Warden early death sentence. As his experiments with Fiona were accidental in nature, theoretically Blood Magic could repeat the effects. Solona approached Gavin with her fears. The younger male, as many others all over Thedas, idolized the Commander of the Grey.

"Gavin, it has come to my attention that I may have to approve of Blood Magic experiments to ensure results for the First." She stated bluntly.

Solona was in the midst of training Gavin how to use his powers without lyrium. She watched Alistair train a stubborn Oghren, she had learned the process herself. No templar of hers would be addicted to the stuff. Templar talents were very useful against the much more powerful darkspawn Emissaries. No one questioned why Solona trained him in private, because no one wanted to face Solona Amell hurling ice or lightning at them, or chance a spell going awry.

Gavin dropped his stance and looked at his Commander oddly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Solona let the Vulnerability Hex fizzle and die out before she responded. "I hate Blood Magic. It is disgusting and far too easy a gateway to allow a demon to possess themselves. It also gives mages a terrible reputation. I've studies it's theories, and on its own in small does it can be very useful, but often times is not worth the wager of one's status. I am not a conventional mage by any means, but I'd like to think my status on Blood Magic is clear."

Gavin nodded. One of their recruits two months prior was a Blood Mage, Solona had forbidden him from using Blood Magic without her explicit say so before his joining. The mage had not survived. "We all know this Commander. Are you concerned we would turn against you if you allowed Blood Magic to knowingly happen in the world? Blood Magic happens; some mages are just too weak to control their desires."

Solona then began to explain Avernus and his ability to remain, albeit alive on the power of Blood Magic, abomination free. She explained his research on the Joining and how his efforts had already begun to result in less and less casualties. Gavin began to understand where Solona was torn. She told him of the Architect’s experiments and Fiona, the Orlesian Mage Warden who would never face a calling of her own. Gavin understood the situation entirely.

"Commander you are suggesting there may be a way to cure the effects of an early death ingrained into the Grey Warden life." He stated simply, at her nod he continued. "I think being torn between your beliefs and your duty to the Wardens is noble. You should remember what you told us, Grey Wardens do what they must to defeat a Blight, to battle the darkspawn until they are no more. I think that should you so choose to continue with this endeavor the ends, in this case, will justify the means. So long as you keep a tight reign over the experiments." He smiled at her. "Why do you seek my opinion?"

Solona shrugged. "You were raised by the Chantry, Blood Magic is evil and mages are bad, blah, blah, blah."

"You forget, Mother Rebecca was the Chantry sister who raised us in Highever before she became the Revered Mother. Her views were not so strict as some of the other fanatical Mothers." Gavin chuckled as he added, "besides Commander it is obvious the Maker himself favors you, succeeding when the odds were so impossible. One can only assume the Maker himself has blessed you, and watches over your endeavors closely. You haven't even needed to Petrify the King, surely __that__ shows the Maker has blessed you."

Solona turned beat red and glared at her templar friend playfully. "I'm glad the Chantry did not poison you with anti-mage nug-shit. I'm working particularly hard to change the way the world views mages. My actions are scrutinized to the very way I breathe. Perhaps I should recruit some more templars, Redcliffe and Highever seem particularly abundant in like minded individuals. The Circle also holds some less fanatical templars than before. Perhaps I am doing some good."

"No one ever thought all of Ferelden would be saved by one lone human mage from the Circle. Raising an army and ending a Civil war before it could even really begin. All the while you were outcast as both a mage and a traitor by Teryn Logain, and still proved victorious. Mages are most definitely being looked at in a different light after your success, at least in Ferelden. Over I Orlais I bet they think we are putting something into the water to turn our mages into such impressive beings."

"You know more apostates are joining the Circle, to learn to be like myself. Irving wrote to me that many aspiring apostates wish to join the Grey Warden's as well. He suggested I stop by for recruitment sometime in the near future. I think you should join Anders and I when we go." Solona suggested as she beamed feeling better about her decision, which seemed much less selfish now.

"We may have to spell proof the whole Keep; then again we may need to now anyways. Anders sure knows how to get you good and mad." Gavin chuckled as they exited the private training grounds the Mages used. Solona learned there had been Anti-Magic wards placed there by the late Rendon Howe. The cleaned and re-purposed torture room was perfect for training mages.

"That he does," Solona sighed as she glance towards the direction of Anders’ own study. "I hope he's actually doing his work this time and not putzing around again."

"Two sovereigns say he is 'putzing' as you call it." Gavin teased.

"Warden Gavin, you are a Chantry boy who took vows. I am so proud of you for finally beginning to act more like a proper male." Solona praised as she slapped his back.

Gavin merely smiled. "You have your Anders to thank for that and Oghren as well. I never knew Diamondback could be so fun."

Solona chuckled and nodded her head. "I knew having Oghren help you train your talents would be beneficial to your character."

"Only you find the dwarf's absolutely horrendous behavior humorous. Even Sigrun thinks he's deplorable, and she's a dwarf too." Gavin countered as the pair traveled the halls together.

"He's very fresh. I met no one like him while stuck in the tower. It was invigorating." She admitted without shame.

Gavin perked up as he caught sight of Keath moving towards the Outdoor training grounds. "If you say so Commander. I'm going to go and spar with Keath for a while. He still thinks the sword and shield combination is better than dual wielding swords." He called out as he followed the male running after him.

Solona chuckled. It would seem that Gavin had yet to tell the other male he fancied him. Gavin had confided in her one night while acting rather miserable during one of their training sessions. She laughed and explained that the Maker did not strike down anyone for being true to themselves. She explained her three way tryst to learn duelist secrets for Leliana with Isabela and Alistair. That seemed to lighten the templar's moods quite a bit.

Gavin reminded her of the brother she had lost in Uldred's rebellion. Solona's thoughts then drifted to Carver and the loss both Bethany and Marian had to be suffering. She knew the sisters still had one another, but Bethany's joining would rip them apart quite a bit. Her aunt Leandra would probably be in shambles. Any day now Oghren, Sigrun, Justice, and the contingency of Wardens she sent under the guise of recovering a rumored Thaig, would return with her cousin. She only hoped Bethany would not be too upset over her relocation back to Ferelden.

Solona was startled as Nathaniel placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Commander are you alright?" His voice belayed the worry his stoic 'Second in Command' mask would not allow as others passed through the halls.

"I'm sorry Nate. I've just had a lot on my mind is all. In due time I'll let you in on it. I promise." Solona replied taking comfort in the older male's presence. "Did you need something?"

Nathaniel's gentle eyes hardened as he remembered why he sought out his dear friend and leader. "The King would like a word with you. He has holed himself in your study and refuses to leave without a private audience. I would rather you not to be alone when that conversation occurs."

Solona was about to give her consent to his joining her when Ty ran up to pair panting. Solona turned immediately in Warden Commander setting. "What is it Warden?"

"Justice has returned. He arrived ahead to ask for food and healing. He says your new recruit is adapt at healing magic but they ran into a small ambush just four hours out. The others will be arriving within the hour." Ty reported.

Solona considered the male perfect spy material. He could blend into the background well. His loyalty to her saving his and his comrade's live could make him an excellent candidate. "Thank you Ty. Send the message to Anders; inform him that he Desiree and our Healing Staff are needed. Could you then ask the cooks to prepare a special banquet? We have a very important guest arriving within the hour it would seem."

Ty nodded and moved quickly past the Warden Commander to carry out his given tasks. Nathaniel turned to her and gave hr an expectant look. "Who is the new recruit?"

Solona knowing she would not have time to explain if she wanted to get the confrontation with Alistair over with conceded. _Besides the giant oaf can wait a bit longer._

"My cousin. She and her sister Marian Hawke escaped the Blight and fled to Kirkwall where the Amell family were considered nobles. She was still in Lothering when the darkspawn attacked. Marian and Carver, their brother, also fought at Ostagar. In the confusion of the battle and the Joining beforehand I never saw them. I did not know they were still in Lothering when I passed through otherwise I would have gotten them to safety in Redcliffe.”

“I had a tainted dream in which Bethany would suffer the taint from a Darkspawn and die without my aid. I could not in good conscience let that happen. That is why I sent Sigrun, Oghren, and Justice into the Deep Roads. I could not lose another family member to the darkspawn. Please go and meet them and see that they are sufficiently healed and that Bethany is taken care of. She's been through far too much this past year and a half."

Nathaniel was rendered silent. He merely nodded to her and moved to do as she asked. He turned back to face her. "Does she know you are the one in Command?"

"Yes, I had Sigrun inform her that I was in charge of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and that I would talk with her personally on her arrival. Please tell her it is an audience with the King keeping me from her. I'd rather her stay not be dampened anymore with Oghren's unique brand of humor." Solona asked as she smiled at him sympathetically. No one besides Solona or Felsi could put Oghren in his place, ironically Solona rarely ever did.

Solona turned having faith all would be taken care of until she was done talking with Alistair. She made her way up to her study and entered unannounced and slammed the door for good measure. It was her study after all. She avoided eye contact until she took as seat in her very plush chair and folded her hands above her desk and placed her chin delicately over them. Ever the picture of Warden Commander Solona Amell.

Alistair watched his former lover in stunned silence. He was well aware of what that posture entailed. He cleared his throat in an attempt to pull together his thoughts. His ears burned as the woman stared at him with an unblinking glower. "Solona." He began.

"Alistair," she deadpanned as she kept her gaze stony and level with his own flinching gaze.

"I need to talk with you." He finished lamely, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his perspiring neck. __Maker she is terrifying.__ He thought with a wince.

Solona rolled her eyes and looked beyond the ceiling to appeal to the deity who had been missing for far too long. __Maker please give me the strength not to throttle this man.__ She bitterly groused.

Solona's eyes returned to Alistair's and she noticed his eyes lingering upon her stomach. "You had me called here, so obviously you want to talk. I would like to know before the taint kills me." She relaxed her posture just a hair and her calculating eyes caught his body's immediate relaxing. "Unless you're too scared." She quipped.

"What? Of __you__?" Alistair feigned exasperation. "You only go and kill an Archdemon and raise an army to stop a Blight. You think I'm actually scared of facing you in one of your 'moods?'"

"You __were__ always terrified that Morrigan or I would turn you into a toad and cook you if you pissed either of us off. I almost wish I knew the spell to do it." Solona shot back with a smug grin tickling her lips.

" _ _Right.__ I was the fool for being scared of the daughter of the Witch of the Wilds. She was a mean nasty bitch and you got along swimmingly with her. No one else understood why you two were so keen on each other." Alistair replied with ease.

"She was the only who would never wanted anything from me. I would have killed Flemeth even if she never asked. Morrigan was like a sister to me, she warned me not to get involved with you. Only her reasoning was a bit off from what actually happened." Solona mused, bitterness lacing into her words subtly.

Alistair's face dropped as he stared intently at his hands. His fingers worked the ring around his finger restlessly. "I told you I never wanted the damn crown."

Solona glowered at the obstinate male. "When I asked you right before you were all for it. So long as Anora never got her claws into it you were peachy keen. The only other candidate was you."

"Yes well, I was all exhilarated after you fought Loghain in single combat and won. "He didn't even get the chance to draw blood. You magicked him to submission." Alistair ground out.

"Oh yes, let's blame the mage. I do so __love__ that game." Solona hissed, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"Damn it Solona not this argument again." Alistair slammed his hands on the desk in anger.

"What? Me? You're the one." She paused and took a deep breath. "No, if we start that argument now I'll be here with you for hours. I have more important things to take care of."

Alistair flinched at the unstated sentence. __I have important things to take care of that do not involve you.__ "What? Need to tend to your mage sex toy?"

"Mage, _ _Sex toy?__ " Solona choked out. __I bet Anders would just__ love __it if I called him that, seeing as how we haven't had sex in almost a year and eight months. I need to get some, this talk of sex is bringing my mind into the gutter.__ "You really think __that's__ what Anders is to me? You really are daft."

"What the bloody Void am I supposed to think? I love you, I've loved you since you came out of Flemeth's hut. And you go and replace me with a magic wielding ponce." Alistair growled his fists clenching dangerously at his sides.

"Oh, no. You do __not__ get to say that __ever__ again!" Solona hissed, standing with such force her chair flew back behind her. "I did not replace you Alistair. I bloody well moved past and forgot you!"

The barb sunk itself deep into Alistair's heart. He could feel the dull ache he had lived with return as prominent as it was that day. His mind moved of its own to that moment.

__Solona in all her glory, cheeks still red from the overuse of her mana and the excitement was shaking, no trembling. She was so small and fragile out of the Warden Commander Armor she began wearing since Soldier's Peak. Her eyes were red with unshed tears as she stared up at him. Her eyes were haunted with a mix of hurt, desolation, resentment, and heartache. He could always read the quirky woman through her eyes._ _

" _ _So what? After all this, after I slept with you, gave you my heart this is it? Because you think we can't sire a child or Maker forbid, someone else raise them after we are gone?"__

" _ _Solona, no, that's not it." He replied with such pain in his voice he feared he may just forget what he said. Just take his woman and run. Screw the crown and screw the Blight, he only wanted her.__

" _ _Well then what the sodding hell is it you stupid oaf?" She screamed in anger her body shaking even more violently than before.__

" _ _I have to find a wife, to be queen. To rule after I'm dead and gone. I told you this. What more explanation do you need?" He growled clearly getting through to the woman was more difficult than he remembered.__

" _ _Why in the sodding fuck do you__ really _ _have to end things Alistair? Did dear old Eamon clue you in on Mage's and their ineligibility to hold power, or that since I am no noble I'm pointless to have around?" She hissed back wiping a tear from her eyes.__

" _ _What?" Alistair squeaked, having had that very aside with Eamon after Solona made her grand exit from the Royal Palace.__

" _ _Ah, that old ass. I save his life, his wife's life and his son's life, and__ this __is how he repays me. You Ferelden's are all the same." She growled and turned her back on the man.__

" _ _What do you mean? You're Ferelden as well." Alistair asked clearly confused at her sudden choice in words.__

" _ _I think I'll return to Kirkwall after this. I__ am __a noble there. I am merely a mage stuck here in this god awful Dog Land." She shot back with malice.__

" _ _You, after everything, you would turn your back on Ferelden?" Alistair yelled reaching out and spinning the petite woman forcefully around to face him.__

" _ _The new ruler just turned his back on me, what would you have me do?" She yelled right back. "Watch as the man I__ loved _ _gets married to another and has a child with her. Really Alistair you really think I'd put up with that?"__

__Alistair not able to pick up the obvious clue forged ahead. "Then stop jumping down my throat and bloody listen to me you obstinate woman!"_ _

__Solona paused and turned her whole body to face his. She looked up into his eyes and he saw the fleeting hope swirling around in her eyes. Mixed in with all the pain and suffering the little flicker of hope surged to the forefront. "What?" She whispered._ _

" _ _Don't leave Ferelden and don't leave me. Stay with me." Alistair whispered in her ear as he pulled her tightly against his chest.__

__Solona gasped. "You mean you won't throw me aside and find a wife?"_ _

__Alistair shook his head. "No, I will find a wife and have a child with her and never be with her again. Please, I can't lose you too."_ _

__Solona froze and pulled away as fast as she could, her body contorting at an odd angle. She bit back a yelp of pain as she stared up at the man she had been traveling with for the past year and a half. "You would-" She stopped and turned away pulling her Fade Shroud around herself. "You are a fool."_ _

__The glimpse of her eyes was unregistered at the time, but looking back he could see how much like Pandora's Box the woman was. Pain, Suffering, Illness, Death, Fear. They followed this woman like a cloak, and buried deep within her was fragile hope that she could pull forth into an unstoppable force. He had just broken her._ _

"Alistair did you sodding fall asleep on me with your eyes open again you creepy oaf?" Solona hissed slamming her Staff on the crown of his head.

"You," He could not form the right words, he never was good at that he admitted to himself. "You really don't want to be my mistress, why?"

"You are an idiot. Why the bloody Void would I want to __share__ the man I choose to spend the rest of my life with, with another woman? Who the bloody Void would even accept that dishonor?" Solona growled as she slammed the Staff onto his head again.

"Maker woman, why the hell are you so violent?" Alistair whined as he rubbed his aching head. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because you are the biggest idiot in Thedas for suggesting it, you giant ass." Solona grumbled. "Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

Alistair shifted uncomfortably. "Well no, but you're just going to hit me again."

"Probably." She shrugged as she smiled lovingly at the Staff Anders had procured from the corpse of a very mean Emissary that pinned her with a Crushing Prison. "Obviously you were never hit enough as a child to learn how to treat a lady. Or not to make idle promises you could never keep."

Alistair pulled his pride and courage together and blurted out. "You're going to have the mage raise my child and for what? To throw it in my face if I ever see you or to continue to horde it over my head that __your__ choice in making me King ruined our future."

" _ _And__ were back to this again. Would you rather I had put that deceitful bitch on the throne? __You__ demanded I kill her father. She would have run us and the other Wardens out of Ferelden the first chance she got. You really think I would do that as a Warden. You were the best choice. I was just wrong in thinking you had more honor than the darkspawn we killed."

" _ _I__ have a lack of honor? You're the one keeping me from my child!" Alistair shouted. "That's why you lived, not the bullshit reasons you gave the First, you were pregnant and your child has the soul of the Archdemon."

"No! My child has the soul of a Dragon, tainted by the darkspawn and turned into the Archdemon later. Its soul is that of a fire breathing magical creature." Solona shot back. " _ _My__ child is not evil and will be a mage so no matter what it will not be __your__ heir. So you have no right to recognize her as one."

"A daughter?" He asked quietly.

"One you will never call your own." Solona growled at him dangerously.

"Why the Void not? She is my blood and that means she is of Theirin blood. She's royalty." Alistair hissed.

"Illegitimately, and she was not royal when she was conceived and neither am I royalty or nobility in Ferelden. This matter is not up for negotiation Alistair. Anders will be her father." Solona ground out past clenched teeth.

"I am not letting my replacement raise __our daughter__!" Alistair bellowed as he slammed his fists on her desk once more. This time the wood splintered under his gauntlets and clattered to the floor in the following silence.

"You lost the rights to me and my child the moment you threw me aside for your crown. If I have to leave Nathaniel in charge and go to Weisshaupt to keep her from you then I will." Solona adamantly declared as she stared at the King of Ferelden with a look of ferociousness he had never seen before.

Alistair wisely chose to back off for the moment. "We'll see if you still feel that way once she's born. I'll change your mind Solona. I can't be without you anymore, it's killing me. I won't let you or our daughter go."

"Then start getting used to the idea of disappointment Alistair. I know I did." She replied viciously. "Now if you'll excuse me I have Warden business to attend to."

Alistair stood and moved to leave the room. "I'm never giving up Solona."

Solona brushed past him and moved to the door. She opened it quickly and held onto the door frame to keep herself steady. "You did once Alistair, you'll do it again. Keep away from me or I'll make you wish I had died on that roof as much as I did that day."

Alistair froze at the whispered words. __Perhaps time for her to cool off will help soothe some of her anger. I'll have to join her on her little excursion to Highever. A reminder of what it was like before all this will help her remember just how much she needs me.__

Solona was busy attempting to keep her eyes from leaking as she moved towards the infirmary. __Sometimes I wish I really did go with the damn dragon. This is just too much sometimes. Maybe Anders can make me feel better. He is truly talented at making me forget why I'm sad. I hate templars, they're so arrogant.__


	7. In Which Two Cousins are Reunited

Solona made her way towards the infirmary. She noticed the scorch marks on the stairwell with a skip in her pulse. _To think, all that led to Anders and I rekindling our past relationship._ Solona pressed on and opened the infirmary door.

"I said that I don't need no sparkling magic to fix me up, just give me some good Lichen Ale and I'll be just fine sparkle fingers." Oghren's voice boomed around the small room.

Nathaniel was busy updating Sigrun on the previous month and a half of happenings she had missed. Justice was sitting plainly as Wynne was attempting to complete the rather difficult task of healing said corpse. Oghren was waving his fist angrily at her lover, while Anders glared at the dwarf in turn. Bethany was sitting alone, fully healed and just watching the others.

Solona snorted as she watched her former lover attempt to gain enough purchase on the angered dwarf. "Oghren, let Anders heal you so you can go get cleaned up. You can drink to your heart's content tonight dear friend. You've earned it." All eyes turned to Solona as she smiled softly in turn.

"Commander! You shoulda seen her. This girl's got a fire in her like I haven't seen. She was burning darkspawn left and right. Almost reminded me of when I first saw you in action." Oghren praised while he swayed in his drunken stupor.

Solona merely shook her head at her friend. "Be a good little dwarf and let the smarmy mage heal you. I promise he won't heal your bits wrong."

This caused a boisterous laugh to burst from the dwarf. "Alright, but if he gets grabby I'm taking out Nug-Crusher and smashing _his_ bits."

Sigrun turned to Solona and gave her a half hearted smile. "Things have been pretty tough while you were gone. I told you I should have stayed here."

"Nonsense I needed you for something much more important than keeping the King in check. Bethany needed to see more than just a Spirit inside a corpse and Oghren's brand of humor or she would have run screaming from the Wardens entirely." Solona chuckled.

Anders growled, finishing his magic while Oghren was distracted. "Alright get out of here you drunk smelly little dwarf."

Solona moved out of the way and stepped towards Anders. She gave the mage a placating kiss on the cheek and went to sooth his ego. "Thank you Anders. You know how terrible I am with healing spells. You were magnificent."

Oghren snorted. "Finally get into her bedsheets sparkle fingers?"

Anders smirked at his friend. "More than that, I got her pregnant and moved into her room."

Oghren's jaw dropped a little as he turned to their Commander. "How much did I miss while I was in the sodding Deep Roads."

Nathaniel shook his head. "You missed loads, and no you didn't win the bet."

Oghren left the room cursing as his metal plate clanked loudly up the stairs. Sigrun turned back to Solona and shook her head. "I'll give my report once I get the darkspawn slime off me. There is only so long I can go without a proper bath before I start to feel as dirty as Oghren actually is. Commander."

Solona nodded. "Of course Sigrun, There will be a very nice feast laid out tonight. Go relax for a while yet. I'll see you soon. Duty can wait a few hours."

Sigrun left and Solona turned her eyes to Nathaniel and Bethany. Nathaniel was watching Bethany with a look of wonder. Solona had also noticed the almost sisterly appearance between the two. Save for a few traits that were outside the Amell line, Bethany was almost her duplicate. Solona smiled softly and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Could you be a dear and check to make sure everything is running smoothly. Take Anders as well. I want to be sure he managed to finish his paperwork this time." She asked in a voice that disguised the hidden order.

"Of course Commander. If I may ask, how did your conversation with the King go?" Nathaniel asked while not looking directly at his surrogate sister. The other mage, Bethany was just as radiant as Solona after a battle.

Solona's gaze darkened as she gave the wall a withering glare. "I'd rather not speak about the Idiot King of Ferelden right now. I'd be too tempted to ask a demon to take over my body and torture the man for the next thirty years."

Nathaniel turned to her and smirked. "To have been a fly on the wall for that conversation."

Solona caught his wandering gaze and gave a smirk of her own. "I'm sure you were very pleased with how you actually spent the last hour Nate. Now off you go. I would like to speak with Bethany alone for a while."

Nathaniel nodded as Anders protested vehemently. He wanted to know exactly what happened between Solona and the King. "Solona you tell me what was said right now!"

"As soon as you've caught up completely in your work I'll give you every detail." Solona purred. "No matter if it takes you the next few weeks to complete or not."

Anders growled as a very pleased Nathaniel carried out his order. "Come along, mage, we have work to be done."

Solona gave a snicker as she turned back to her cousin. "One thing you'll learn very quickly is, in addition to eye candy, these males are all very hilarious."

Bethany looked at her cousin and shook her head. "How did you know to send the others?"

Solona was caught off guard at the inquisition. "Well, at least your mind is as sharp as I expected. It was not blood magic if you are wondering."

Bethany scoffed. "I believe all Amell's have a hatred for blood magic. I was merely curious as to why you would not send word if you knew this would happen? This life is a death sentence."

Solona shook her head. "Be that as it may for the moment, it is far better than imprisonment in the Kirkwall Circle. I've heard horror stories about that place. Or if you did not recieve help from my Wardens you would have suffered a slow death and the eventual change into a ghoul."

Bethany bristled. "Didn't you grow up in the Circle?"

Solona smiled softly. "I did, and my experience was far better than many I assure you. Ferelden's Circle is far more lenient than any other. Especially now, and the Chantry would not dare cross me here. I hold more power than any other sans the Divine. I have my hands in pots the Kings and Queens of Thedas can only dream about."

Bethany shrugged. "You stopped a Blight, it's expected you hold more power than any other mage."

Solona sighed. "Listen Bethany, I had a prophetic dream, I assumed it was due to the tainted dreams. I'm sure you're having them as well; Grey Warden's heed their dreams. By the time my letter would have reached you, you would have been well on your way already. For the time it would have taken Marian to return and the profits all sorted the Templars would have swooped in and claimed you. Swooping, especially concerning templars is bad news. Now at least you are safe from the Circle."

Bethany glared at her cousin. "I could have been a noblewoman, had power and a life without running or fighting. Your help only staved off my immediate death."

Solona turned her back on her cousin and took a deep breath. "Things happen for a reason. Kirkwall is a powder keg about to light fire by a far too eager mage with a fireball. It may take a decade but it will explode and in the end nothing we do will change that. I have friends who have heard the whispers in the dark. Something is brewing in the Free Marches and I am probably the only one alive who could possibly contain it, given my resources."

Bethany scoffed. "You kill a dragon and suddenly you are a high and mighty savior. Power really does corrupt."

Solona whipped around and growled at her cousin. "Listen well Bethany. I am working for a world without the tainted hold the Chantry prides itself upon. I saved a country and now I plan to change the world. The betterment of mages and life in general is all I wanted. Now I have to use the power at my disposal to make that impossible dream a reality. I saved your life and I sent you here because in Ferelden you'll have status no other section of the Grey Wardens can offer. Despite how terrible you think this fate is I promise you it will far outshine your lot in the Circle or death. You and Marian are the only family I really have left. I may have power and the means to abuse it, but it does not mean I will use it unless I have to."

Bethany looked upon her cousin and saw the fire burning within her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Solona let her body relax. "It's understandable; you spent the past two weeks in the company of a drunkard and a walking corpse. In addition you've been turned into a Grey Warden, and I assume you've been properly briefed."

"Yes, the dwarf is not at all like Varric, he may drink but he's much more," she paused to think of the word, "eloquent."

Solona laughed as she moved closer to Bethany. "Trust me, you'll get used to Oghren. He's something else. Justice also grows on you after a time. Not sure how much longer his body will hold out though. I have plans for that. I think you'll learn to like being here. The Grey Wardens will soon become like a second family to you."

Bethany looked down. "Will I be able to keep in contact with my mother and my sister?"

Solona smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Of course Bethany. I've already sent an invitation for Marian to come and visit as soon as she is able to do so. I have a lot of sway in the Grey Wardens right now. You'll find I like to share my perks with my subordinates gladly."

Bethany looked to her cousin awkwardly. "So I would be your subordinate?"

Solona smirked. "From what I heard you've been following Marian for quite some time. It'll be similar here. Trust me when I say I intend to make life as enjoyable as possible, while killing darkspawn."

Bethany sighed. "Thirty years is not much time when you think about it."

Solona watched her crestfallen face intensely. "I may be solving _that_ issue as well."

Bethany's head shot up in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Though it might be a while until the blood mage figures it out, it will still happen." Solona flashed her trademark smirk.

"Blood magic? You actually condone that?" Bethany gasped.

Solona bowed her head. "I don't condone it normally. Unfortunately the man in question shows he has an indomitable will and has yet to be possessed after nearly a hundred years. Grey Wardens will do anything they can to stop a Blight and eradicate the darkspawn. Even blood magic is accepted. I accept no maleficarum in the Keep or within my ranks. Avernus is in the old Warden Keep. The First has approved the experiments so long as I keep a tight leash on them. Trust me once I hand over my initial research, Avernus will have a very tight leash placed upon him."

Bethany looked at her cousin in awe. "Are you truly human? If I actually believed in the Maker I would say you've been touched by him."

Solona shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that I have yet to be taken down. I'm either really lucky or there is a Maker and he has blessed me. Either way no use worrying over it. In peace, vigilance, and I intend to try and make up for all the missed years in Ferelden and all our losses at Ostagar."

Bethany nodded her head. "I wish you had stayed in Lothering a bit longer. Perhaps then Carver would still be alive."

"I was already tied up in Redcliffe when the attack happened. I had no idea you were living in Lothering and were still there. I wish I had stayed as well, You, Carver, aunt Leandra, and Marian would all have not had to go through the hassles of the last year. But we can't changed the past Bethany, we can only change the future." Solona replied somberly.

Bethany made to rise and noticed Solona's hand was still on her back. "You should know, my sister prefers to be called Hawke."

Solona pulled away and smiled. "After Uncle Malcolm right? She's the head of the family now. I am sure she's as strong as uncle Malcolm was."

Bethany nodded her head. "She has his witty tongue as well."

"She'll get on famously then. It is the witty people who aspire to greatness and achieve it." Solona teased. "Look at me. I wanted to be First Enchanter and now I'm so much more."

Bethany motioned to the door. "Care to give me a tour? If this is going to be my new home I'd like to at least know where to eat and where I get to sleep."

Solona blushed and moved out of the small infirmary. "You might want to remember where this is. According to Justice you are going to make quite the healer. Anders better watch himself you may surpass him."

Bethany tilted her head. "Anders, that's the roguishly handsome mage right? With the pony tail and the earring, how did you manage to snag him?"

"We were in the Circle together. Somehow I caught his eye, we've been on again off again lovers for years. Now that he's stuck with me it seems without the forced imprisonment he feels the Circle is, he can finally commit."

Bethany smiled deviously at her cousin. "That Nathaniel is not too hard on the eyes either. He's said nothing but good things about you in the little time we talked."

Solona's grin widened. "He tried to kill me when we first met. Now Nate is one of my most trusted friends. I have a penchant for turning those who would kill me into lifelong allies."

Bethany's eyes widened. "Why would he want to kill you?" She asked as Solona began pointing out specific areas of the Keep.

"Because his father was a sick twisted man and I killed him. Nathaniel came to terms with what I had done and learned what his father was capable of. He was actually in Kirkwall for a while before he came back to Amaranthine." Solona replied.

"So, he tried to kill you and you changed his mind?" Bethany asked curiously.

"I conscripted him. He had said he would have rather died. It took a while but he warmed up to me. He's a very good man. He's second in command here. He also has a very soft spot in his heart for female mages with fiery personalities."

Bethany felt a blush rise to her cheeks unbidden. "What do you mean by that?"

Solona just shrugged. "He'll warm up to you quickly so don't worry about going to Nate with a problem if you can't find me. Nate runs things while I traipse around gathering Wardens or dealing with darkspawn."

Bethany just nodded her head as they moved along the many corridors. "Is it true that you slew the Archdemon with a blade?"

Solona turned to her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, would you like to learn?"

Bethany shook her head. "I'm not much for armor or wielding weapons. I'm not very strong in body."

"That doesn't mean anything. I found in my travels an old phylactery containing the soul of the last known Arcane Warrior. He imparted all his knowledge to me. I can teach you, it is not a difficult task. Your magic determines your strength once you learn the principles. Swordplay comes a bit harder, but we have a keep filled with swordsmen all willing to teach. I'm teaching Anders as well. Nothing worse than being hit with a smite and not being able to defend yourself. Templars do not mess with Grey Wardens, but it is better to be safe than sorry. I'm planning on training all mage recruits as well."

Bethany perked up at the idea. "My sister loves her blades, I was always a little jealous of her abilities."

Solona could relate. "Nothing makes you feel more useless than having a hard time casting with comrades getting in the way. Having a sword also makes it easier in close quarters combat when getting off a spell is impossible. I've learned many useful things, another I've been saving for a rainy day. Flemeth's daughter also taught me shape shifting."

"Wait, it's true that you met the witch Flemeth?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, that part of the story is true, and I was the one to slay her." Solona replied with a smirk.

Bethany shook her head. "That was why she helped us get out of the Wilds. We took a part of her soul to a Dalish camp and she came back. She mentioned meeting you when we first saw her."

Solona had to admit she was not at all shocked. "Well it turns out Morrigan is not as safe as she assumed. Besides, she left when I told her she could not do something, more power to Flemeth. She at least helped me. It's no wonder Flemeth was not so surprised we came to fight her nor was it surprising when I felt her concede before I stabbed her in her dragony head. Morrigan was like the annoying older sister I never had. Loved her to death, but she could be so bitchy, then again with Dragon Lady as a mother it does explain quite a few things.."

"So can _you_ turn into a Dragon?" Bethany asked curiously.

"Not yet, give me a few months after my daughter is born and I'll start looking for a Dragon to study. One needs to study a subject before one can learn to turn into another. I can turn into a cat. I've fooled Anders three times pretending to be Ser-Pounce-A-Lot."

"Ser-Pounce-A-Lot?" Bethany questioned.

"That's what he named the cat I found. I gave it to him as a peace offering when he first joined the Wardens. I remember how much he loved the Circle's mouser Mr. Wiggums. He is terrible at naming things." Solona chuckled. "I managed to catch him pleasuring himself three times, while moaning my name. It did not hurt the rekindling of our relationship."

Bethany smirked. "So that's how he managed to get you pregnant? He seduced you without him even knowing."

Solona shook her head. "Nothing like that, and actually only a few people know it's not his child it's Alistair's." Solona whispered in her ear.

"What?" Bethany exclaimed before Solona shushed her.

"We had a thing. Long story short: I got pregnant, he left me for the crown, I killed the Archdemon and lived because the old soul traveled to my unborn child and erased the taint that would normally occur. So I lived because of the dumb oaf, and Anders has decided he will be the father in every way save blood." Solona whispered once more in her ear.

Bethany could barely contain herself. "That's quite a scandal. Why would you tell me?"

"You're family. Of course I'd tell you the juicy gossip. We haven't seen each other in years Bethany. It's been far too long. Bah, here I am rambling on about myself. What about you? Any stories you'd like to share?" Solona pressed giving her cousin a nudge.

"What can I say, other than being saved by Flemeth and going to Kirkwall life was always very mundane. It had to be to keep out of the templar sight. My sister is the one with all the stories, she barely took me on any of her escapades. She only took me into the Deep Roads because I was tired of mother being so overprotective." Bethany paused. "I can understand why she was so protective now, first father, then Carver, and now she's lost most contact with me. It's just mother and Hawke now."

Solona rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "You are never truly gone until you are dead. While you can't reveal Warden secrets I can make trips to Kirkwall when necessary after the birth. Especially from what I have heard about that lost Thaig, your sister will be a noble in no time. Kirkwall is only a straight shot across the Waking Sea."

Bethany nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess the trip would not be nearly as long as the one we took before. It lasted weeks. I've never felt so sick my entire life."

"Ships make me queasy just thinking about them. The Deep Roads are always an option. They take longer, and there's darkspawn to kill, but that's what Warden's do. People are much more reluctant to question a Warden. Right after a blight it's almost like no one blinks an eye if you conscript an apostate or four." Solona smiled at her cousin conspiratorially

"Do you take in apostates often?" Bethany inquired.

"Not as much now. Apparently I have made it acceptable to mages to reenter the Circle. Irving sends me the ones the Chantry might make tranquil. I may not conscript all of them, but the others are in my employ as healers or other such odd jobs. The Grand Cleric is an old Mother from Redcliffe who truly appreciated the means I took to save both the village and their Arl. The old mother managed to find herself killed during the Siege of Denerim. She was a nasty old bat." Solona smiled brightly.

Bethany was becoming more and more comfortable hearing all the tales she'd heard in the Hanged Man for the past few months. Perhaps her cousin had not placed her in such a terrible situation after all. "What _really_ happened in the Circle? I heard they almost called the right of Annulment."

"Uldred was a mage who lusted for freedom and power. Eventually he turned to the demons. This was all after Ostagar mind you. I came to the Circle for aid to save Arl Eamon's son, and aid for the Army I was building for the Grey Wardens to fight the Blight. When I got there Knight Commander Greagoir was in an uproar. They had sealed the tower and were awaiting word from the Grand Cleric to Annul the Circle. I went in deciding to try and save the mages, I knew some had to have survived. I was right, Wynne, a very talented healer and mother figure was protecting some of the younger children along with some of the other older mages. We fought through desire demons and even a demon of Sloth. The ruddy bastard tried to trap me in the Fade. I spent hours running around in circles, eventually I broke everyone out and faced Uldred. I stopped the maniac and saved the rest of the mages who had not been tainted by blood magic. After Uldred's rebellion and being trapped in the Fade and saving everyone I am invited to the Circle fairly often. I have yet to visit after the whole 'talking darkspawn' nonsense began."

Bethany's jaw opened just a little more. "You really are a living legend. I had no idea you'd be so, well so-"

"Easy to get along with?" Solona snickered. "Zevran, another traveling companion, once told me that I could make death himself a dear friend. I think it may just be a family trait from what I hear Hawke has been up to."

Bethany hung her head. "I doubt I'll ever shine like that. I'm content to sit in the background and lend aid where I can."

Solona scoffed. "That is not the way of the Amell women. We fight and we fight hard for what we want, and we get it. Bethany, you are beautiful and you have great potential. Give me three years, I'll turn you into a mage templars will quake over. I may hate some of them, I may think they are necessary, but those fanatics really rile me up. Three years Bethany and you'll be Senior Mage Warden and training your own mages. Believe me; you'll have plenty of stories to curl even Hawke's toes. You are not just a pretty doll, you're an Amell and you're going to take this world by storm just like the rest of us."

Bethany blushed at the heavy praise. "You really think I have that much potential."

Solona shook her head. "You've been second fiddle to your sister for far too long. I remember when we were younger, and Marian was a force. You'll come around. Hawke had freedom because she was not a mage, and I was the First Enchanter's favorite so I always had a way about me. You're as free as it gets for mages and you won't need to run anymore or hide what you are ever again. I promise that you'll warm up to your own swagger soon enough."

Bethany just looked at the floor and sighed. "I'll still be under you're shadow."

Solona shrugged. "Well then I'll let you slay the next Archdemon alright. Given that another one happens in anyone's lifetime alive right now. Until then know I'm a taken woman, you have a powerful bloodline and beauty to match, you'll have these boys in knots when I'm done with you."

Bethany looked at her cousin and smiled. "Your not at all like I'd thought you'd be. I barely remember you at all. I pictured you were much more hardened than this."

Solona gave her a smirk. "Well the pregnancy is making me a little more wily than usual, but I will admit the Blight did harden me, but not to the point that I lost who I was. If anything it strengthened who I was even more. There are a lot of horrible things in this world, but the best way to cope and survive is to take it with a grain of salt and keep on living. Fight when you have to and live life happily when you can."

Bethany smiled at that notion. "I like that; it's definitely a good way to live one's life."

Solona nodded. "Yes it is. This is going to be your room." Solona pointed two her own rooms. "This is my room, and Nathaniel is next door, Wynne is next to his. Justice is on your right side, while Sigrun is on your left. Oghren is next to Justice, and the guest rooms are down the hall from there for visitors. I'll show you the East wing later. Soon we'll go to Amaranthine and I'll show you how shopping without fear feels like."

Bethany perked up at the idea and then faltered. "I have no money."

Solona chuckled. "I've scoured caves, the Deep Roads, bandit lairs, and the Brecilian Forest. I am a bit of a looter and I sold anything that was unnecessary. I have plenty of money to help you spruce up your room."

Bethany bit her lip. "I don't want you to spend your money on me."

Solona tutted. "You're family Bethany, and besides I'll consider it part of the money you've earned the past two weeks . Grey Wardens earn a stipend. Life is going to change for you for the better. Let me start by making up for forcing you to spend weeks with Oghren. It seems I alone find his antics hilarious."

Bethany seemed to agree to those reasons and nodded. "Alright. That sounds like a fair trade. That dwarf has no manners at all."

Solona chuckled. "Yes, and that's what I love about him. He's such a funny dwarf."

"You're an odd one." Bethany replied bluntly.

Solona burst out laughing. "I'm glad you noticed. Come knock on my door when you are ready to go to the feast. I want to rest for a bit before we all go down to celebrate your Joining. I had a bit of an emotional confrontation with the King before you arrived. I need to take a nice long bath and relax for a few hours. If you need anything at all find me, Anders or Nathaniel. If you can't find us, ask someone to help you find one of us." Solona replied from her doorway.

Bethany smiled back at her cousin. "I'm starting to think going into the Deep Roads was _not_ the worst decision I ever made."

"That's the spirit!" Solona smiled brightly matching her cousin's grin perfectly. "I'll see you in a few hours Bethany."

Solona entered her room and shut the door quietly. She smiled brilliantly to herself and turned to face her bed. Her smile faltered as she saw her old lover glaring up at her from his position on ‘their’ bed. _Well someone looks like they had a frost spell shot up their rear._

Anders continued to glare at his frozen love. "Solona dear, you know as well as I that I've hardly had any mages to supervise. I am more than caught up with my duties. You are going to tell me exactly why you thought to hide your _cousin_ coming from _me_ , and why you thought to see that **idiot** without me there for protection."

Solona's hand found her face with a hard smack and she groaned. "You know I can take care of myself Anders. Besides why should you get to have _all_ the fun?" She groussed as she dragged her palm down her face.

Anders pulled Solona onto the bed and pinned her underneath his impressive frame. "You _are_ going to tell me love, one way or another."

Solona severely hoped her cousin would have no need for her for a few hours. Anders was going to worm the answers out of her whether she liked it or not. Solona secretly admitted to herself she quite enjoyed his interrogation tactics, so long as he only ever used them on her. 

In all honesty she would never tire of Anders need to turn anything he could into a sexual experience. Perhaps some more training in the healing arts were in order. Solona could think of many devious things later though, her mind was focused on two things at the moment. One being all answers to Anders inquisitions, and every wicked thing he did to make her body sing. Today had definitely perked up for her. She was beginning to remember just why she had loved her mage.


	8. In Which Anders Learns about Lampposts

Solona shook her head as she looked over the letter smirking widely. Her dear cousin Marian had expressed her need for information on tunnels into the Deep Roads. She had explained the lack of protection for Bethany. If they could reclaim their title she would be safe. Solona had let a map get lost within the reply. Solona then sent Oghren, Sigrun, Justice, and a few other wardens to keep an eye on her cousins. She placed the letter onto her desk and allowed her mind to wander.

She written a reply to her cousin’s request. She had informed her that after the expedition, should it go well that she and Bethany should visit. It had been such a long time since they had actually seen each other. Bethany had been three and Marian had been seven. Solona was just turning five at the time. The loss of Carver had been very hard on Solona. Had she stayed in Lothering just a while longer, searched for the family she was sure had escaped they could all have still been alive. Or even found them in the chaos that was the Battle of Ostagar. She regretter very deeply not being able to come to her own living families aid. She wished to repay that debt however she could. She hoped her cousin would take her up on her offer.

She knew of course Bethany would be with them, but she did not want to tip her hand to her roguish cousin. Marian Hawke was a wild card, and not a Warden. She could not risk revealing Warden secrets to her. Especially not by letter. No Marian would come to learn the truth of her premonition in the safety of Vigil’s Keep. Where Solona could be sure no Chantry spy could learn her secrets. She hoped to get a reply soon.

The feast they held at Bethany’s return, while eventful, was nothing far too outlandish as the Wardens had become accustomed to. Solona enjoyed bringing the most fun out of every day she could. Bethany had warmed up to Nathaniel rather quickly, and avoided Oghren like the plague. That in itself made Solona almost wish she would not have to go to Highever and the Circle soon for recruitment. She wanted to observe the changes firsthand. At least Sigrun would be around to keep tabs on everything for her.

Solona glanced at her research and wondered if she should bring it with her to the Circle. Dagna was reading up on all sorts of useful Magic Lore. Perhaps she could have found something that Solona nor Avernus would have thought of in their own research. It was something the Architect never had access to, that was assured. Solona almost wished she had killed Avernus, the First would not be expecting results in the the next coming years. Almost. Without his aide this task would probably take her entire lifetime. Her friends did not have that long to wait. Solona was beginning to feel the burden of responsibility again, and she secretly hated it. Sure she pushed though and generally succeed but she really wanted a few hours to forget herself and relax.

Solona felt her gaze drawing over to Anders lounging in her bed playing with Pounce. They had not spoken much the past two hours. Solona never told Anders or Wynne she had what she assumed was one of the tainted dreams. The roguish mage was still rather sour with her keeping her tongue about just _how_ she knew to send Wardens after Bethany. _Anders can relax in just about any situation. He either does not care or he's an eternal optimist. I_ still _haven't figured out which it is and I've known him all my life._

She turned to Anders and smiled softly. As if he felt her gaze he looked and flashed her a brilliant smile. "Come to bed Solona. Stop fussing over your special projects."

Solona placed the letters along with the research she had gathered from the Architect and her own as well in her private chest and locked it. She placed the key in her personal desk and closed the drawer. "I'll join you but I don't feel like sleeping quite yet."

Anders perked up and gave the woman he loved a long once over. " **Oh**?"

Solona groaned as she began undressing. "I would much rather talk Anders. Do not get your hopes up right now."

Anders gave Solona a rather large pout. "After the feast I thought-"

"Not now Anders, not after what's happened. It's too much right now." Solona sighed as she slipped into her sleeping robe. She secured the knot and crawled onto the bed. She reached out a hand and placed it delicately on his chest. "Please?"

Anders wrapped arm arm around her growing waist and brought her to rest her body along his, placing her head on his shoulder. "I could never deny you when you ask like that." He ran a hand through her hair all the while grinning like a fool. "So it looks like I'm a father."

Solona swatted at his arm playfully. "Well I would rather you were not forced into the role. You don't have to be so cocky about it."

Anders smirked at his love. "Of all the tales of love I've heard, never once was the hero supposed to be the father of their heroine's child like _this_. I have to say I am pleased that at least we are very original."

Solona gave him and amused smile. "Could you imagine someone actually telling all our tales around a Tavern?"

"I bet someone is. I wonder who started the rumor that you were ten feet tall and shot lightning out of your eyes." Anders smirked. "A little off on the descriptions for someone who has not seen you in bed."

Solona grumbled as her other hand moved to caress Pounce's fur. "I told you that hitting me with a frost spell that early in the morning would piss anyone off. You know how little sleep I had received anyway, as it was your fault."

"And Wynne wondered why we were late. She never did believe I would _dare_ throw a frost spell at you. She was sure you had caught me in one of my trysts." Anders purred, a devilish smile gracing his lips.

Solona sent him a coy grin. "No one knew it only made me jealous enough to prove just who you liked the most."

Anders curled his lips wickedly. "I never once complained."

Solona chuckled as she snuggled into Anders' arms. "Are you sure you're ready for this Anders? You've crossed a line you can't ever take back."

Anders kissed the crown of raven hair. "I would not have it any other way."

"You will love my little girl even though she's, well you know?" The Warden Commander asked the man timidly.

Anders pulled back just enough so he could stare deeply into her eyes. "If your theory is true, which it probably is, then I would not change a thing. Any other way and you would not be in this bed with me right now. As I said at that dinner, you are carrying _our_ daughter." He made sure to stress the word our. He would leave Solona no room to doubt him. "Besides with all my running around you can't truly be blamed for your infidelity. We'll just call it even then shall we."

"Leave it to you, Anders, to make light of any situation. Trading your past trysts for my one bad relationship gone to the Void. Only you would say something like that." She grumbled as she rolled her eyes at his carefree attitude.

"I do want us to be together Solona, now that we have a real chance at something. In the Circle we never could have had anything more than a casual relationship. Now, we can have a family." Anders pulled her in closer and buried his nose in her hair.

"You really are alright with this?" Solona whispered.

Anders smiled into her hair and took a deep breath through his nose. "Yes," he breathed after a moment. "I am more than alright with you and I being a family. I am aware what I've signed up for."

"You promise not to run?" She asked, breathless, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"If I run from this than I am a damn fool. I told you back in Amaranthine all I wanted in life was a pretty girl, the ability to shoot lightning at fools and a good meal. You are giving me two beautiful girls, because I know any child of yours will be striking. I shot lighting at Oghren when he made to cop a feel on you, thinking you were your cousin. He was pretty gone at that point. I also get served at least three amazing meals a day. You've given me everything I've asked for and then some. If I run, which I would never dream of doing, may the templars strike me down and bring my head to you on a pike." Anders declared with a throaty chuckle.

Solona let a groan slip past her swollen lips. "Head on a pike? Hardly romantic Anders, and you were doing so well."

"Would you rather I told you that I would rather die than be separated from you or our daughter. Or that I would rather give up every ounce of magic I have just to be by your side for all eternity. Or would you much rather I tell you that I would love to be making glorious love to you right now to prove how much the idea of watching you carry our child makes me crave you more?"

Solona blushed and buried her head deeper into his chest. "You and your need for sex all the time. You are incapable of thinking of anything else."

Anders gave a snort. "Right now I am imagining you in all your pregnant glory demanding me run to Orlais to fetch you some of their famous cuisine for you to feast upon."

"So long as you never call me fat. I may just burn off your bits if you do, Anders dear." Solona purred while chuckling, the sound coming out of her lips more likened to a cat being choked.

"That was certainly a noise I have never heard from you before. Fear not! I would never call you fat while carrying our children; I would simply state that you were becoming too large and the doors in the Keep may need to be widened make sure you would not get stuck."

Solona gave his chest a shove as she groused towards her once and future lover. "You are insufferable, you know that Anders."

"I also know you love me because you called me dear." Anders teased as he kissed the crown of her head once more.

Solona moved her head and glared up at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. "I have many _colorful_ names for you Anders. I've been saving them for a long blighted time."

Anders moved his head towards hers and lowered his eyes to half mast. He stared deeply into her eyes as he moved forward slowly. Solona's eyes fluttered closed without her consent. She moved closer to his warmth on instinct. Her magic mingling with Anders' pleasurably, send the two mages tingling. Anders moved closer and ghosted over her lips for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

"I would just love to hear them. You are so endearing when upset, absolutely ravishing as well. I still do not know how you pull that off." Anders eyes shone like topaz as they twinkled in mirth at the frown marring his love's lips.

Solona gave a huff and rolled over in his arms. "You are an eternal tease."

Anders let out a bark of laughter as he leaned over Solona and nibbled on her ear. "You've been teasing me for almost three months my love. I've spent hours awake at night doing deplorable things while thinking of all the ways you've teased me. Intentional or not, I blame you."

Solona blushed a cherry red and became very close with her pillow. "Go away" she mumbled into its safe depths. She wsa very aware that he had infact been doing just as he said. She had caught him many times before wandering around the keep in the form of Pounce. Benefits of being able to shapeshift. _Thank you Morrigan._

Anders continued to nibble down her ear to her neck. His lips traced over her sensitive spots before moving languidly back towards her ear. His lips caressed the shell as he whispered into it hotly. "What was that my love?"

Solona pulled her head out of the pillow just a small fraction. "You promised not right now Anders."

Anders smirked as he continued to torture the sensitive lobe. His tongue darting out to wrap around the appendage like a second skin. "I never promised I would not tease." He pressed his hardness into the swell of her backside and groaned into her ear. The heat from his breath causing her to shiver. "You do such things to me my little Solona, such wonderfully painful things."

Solona stifled her moan by biting into her hand. The immediate pain crashing through her nervous system did little to return her to her full senses. She was losing the battle to give into the delicious and experienced male. She knew Anders could make her _**feel** _ in such gloriously sinful ways. All the same she knew once she crossed this last line there was no turning back for the pair. She gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles became as white as the snow falling onto the Vigil's roof. She waged a mental battle despite her body's obvious choice. This was one battle Solona was doomed to lose.

Able to read her like a book, Anders ran his hand along the side of her body as his lips traveled towards that one delicious weak spot once more. In a moment of pure primal male instinct his hand gripped Solona's hip tightly while his teeth descended on her neck. The pinpricks of pain from his dull nails and teeth was washed away by the powerful urge to submit to the dominate male. The husky, and guttural growled utterance of "mine" sealed Solona's decision.

"Anders," She cried out in desperation as three months of her body's longing for intimate touch urged her on. Her mind managed one estranged thought. _Well at least I can't get any_ more _pregnant._

Solona turned in his arms and attached herself to his lips. Anders smirked into the kiss as his tongue swept languidly over her lips. He had longed for this moment. He could feel her pliant body mold to his in every nook and curve of his own. This was the small element missing from before, her surrender to everything she knew he could, and by the Maker _would,_ provide for her. Her lips moved quickly to allow him access and her tongue curled around his in a dance it could never forget. The sensual movements of her hips ever so slightly pressing against his own caused him to smile as he plundered her mouth for all the hidden treasures she kept.

His hand loosened its grip on her hip and proceeded to untie the knot cinching her robes together. His deft movements soon bore her body to the chill air of the room. Solona opened her mouth wider in an attempt to protest. Anders dove into her mouth not unlike a man crazed. He would take everything she gave and demand more. She was his, she always had been, and he would spend their entire lives reacquainting themselves with each other given the chance.

A moan transferred from Solona to Anders as her fingers fisted into his still bound hair. Her body arched as Anders sent a wave of rejuvenation magic to his lover's worn body. He would not soon let her frayed nerves end their time together until he deemed it so. His silken smooth hand travel upwards to reacquaint itself with her twin mounds. Anders gripped a breast tenderly as if holding too tightly would cause her to break.

A growl was torn from his lips as he remembered just how perfectly that little morsel fit into his palm. A wicked grin crossed over his lips and Solona readied herself for his inevitable torture. The _very_ deliberate shock of lighting to said breast countered his light grip. No matter how prepared she was for his magic, the ensuing mewl he hungrily devoured from her mouth reminded both of them just how much they craved each other's touch.

Solona's grip in his blond locks turned to a vice as her body pressed more firmly against his frame in the purest form of wanton desire. Her tongue twirled against his searching one in a frenzy as she used her leverage to pull him ever closer. His body still only covering half of her own, Anders moved his stilled hand to caress her slightly bulged stomach lovingly. He paid homage to her lips as he stroked the flesh harboring their unborn daughter. Solona moaned at the indescribable electric and spicy taste she remembered from years past.

Anders gave her a roguish grin as he pulled away from her tempting lips. It was a sweet torture to move away from the delectable cherry buds. He took note of the plump and reddened things moving rapidly with her gasps for breath. Suddenly remembering his initial goal in teasing the minx below him his grin widened considerably. Before Solona knew what was happening she was under a very weak paralysis hex. She could still feel and move with great effort, but the effort was like lifting pure steel.

Her lips turned into a very edible looking pout. "Anders, what are you doing?" Her whispered words barely audible.

"I told you I was teasing you my dear. After all, I have months of payback to return. Karma, as they say, is a bitch." He responded as his lips moved down to her chin, and proceeded to trail a burning path to her untouched breast. 

Solona began to protest, but the very potent shock to her right breast and frost to her left silenced any protest she was about to express. Anders smirked to himself. _Never been able to pull that one off before. I guess Elemental Mastery can be useful._

His tongue darted out and began to lap at her pert nipple, while his fingers were placed to opposite sides of her other, arcing lighting between them. Hearing his lover's mewling he continued his work for a few agonized minutes of pleasure and pain. The mixed signals to Solona's brain had her wanting to thrash her head from side to side and his name poured from her lips as if it were the most holy chant in the Canticle's of Light. When Anders sensed Solona nearing that ever promising edge to heaven he stopped his torture abruptly.

Solona let out a hiss of disapproval at her stolen climax. "Andraste's tit's Anders, don't stop now."

"I thought I was fondling _your_ tit's Solona. Unless you are likening yourself to Andraste herself now?" He teased as his hand stopped loving her stomach and began to trail lower.

Solona's growl startled him though. "I swear to the Maker I will smite you myself if you don't stop teasing me right now Anders."

Anders feeling relatively cheeky and powerful let the threat roll off him. "Smite me? Have you turned templar while I was not looking dear _Commander?_ Here I thought you were so against the idea of our child being one. Hypocrite."

Solona felt the smooth fingers continue their path down her body. She held her breath as the sparking digits sent pleasurable bolts through her nervous system as they neared their intended destination. With pupils dilated, to the point they were as black as pitch, she watched in earnest as Anders continued his ministrations at his own leisure.

Parting her legs with ease, Anders had to bite back a hiss of approval. The woman was leaking like a waterfall and he knew he could take her any moment he wanted. He drug his fingers around her heated core, never touching and always just a breath away. Her pained yet wanton whimpers a melody he had almost forgotten. His mouth watered as he watched almost mesmerized as the pink lips quivered. His fingers grazed one lightly and the harsh breath of air Solona was forced to relinquish caused him to shiver.

One lone finger slid along the weeping slit. It traveled up and down, never touching her bundle of nerves and never pressing past teasing at her entrance. The cries of his lover startled him enough to caress the tip of her clit, and the ensuing shriek caused him to give her a lazy grin. The glare she was giving him egged him onwards.

Moving his finger lower his body followed. Solona watched with eyes wide as saucers as he nestled himself between her thighs. She tried to will him to look at her but his attention was focused on a rather gruesome scar across her left thigh. She felt his hand tighten on her hips as his body shook. "Anders?" She whispered questioning his sudden trembling.

"What caused this?" He asked, words clipped and choppy.

"I don't remember. I'm sure it's dead though." Solona replied breathlessly.

She squeaked as his tongue ran along the sensitive skin. The tingle of healing magic startled her. "What are you doing?"

"No mark should ever mar the flesh here. Only I can mark this skin." He declared with such ferocity Solona felt her heart skip a few beats.

Anders watched as his magic knitted the skin together back to the unblemished perfection her intimate skin should be. He lips curled as he latched onto the flesh and nibbled then bit the skin harshly. He heard Solona's yelp as her legs quivered. His teeth pressed harder against her pliant flesh until he was sure a mark would be left. Pulling away he nodded to himself with satisfaction as the dark crimson blotch took on color.

Solona, about to tell her mage just what she thought of him digging his teeth into her thigh was silenced as his tongue ran along the wet slit of her core. Her mind melted as his lips enclosed over her engorged bud and sucked viciously. His finger entering her in one swift movement. Solona felt more than heard Anders pleasured moan as her inner wall clamped onto the squirming digit as tight as they could.

Anders was in heaven right next to the Maker and his lovely bride. He could scarcely forget how good it felt to have Solona wrapped around his finger. His cock twitched, aching and weeping itself as it remembered just how good it felt to be sheathed inside her tight hole. His finger glided in and out quickly, and he added a second to scissor the two inside her. The strangled cries of pleasure he stole from her lips egging him to go faster. To use more force, sending a muted little shock to her insides.

Solona exploded into the world with colors she could never describe. Her thighs tightened around her lover's head as her body quivered in the aftermath. Anders gave her a few more swipes of his tongue before dragging himself up her body and away from his delicious treat. Solona with a great force of her own will shoved off the power of the paralysis hex and moved her hand to grip Anders maleness very tightly in her grasp, with remembered ease and accuracy. Anders, not expecting such a thing let out a very surprised yelp. Solona's eyes danced with fire as she dared her lover to move.

"I dare you to try that spell in our bed again without my say so, _Anders_." Her deceivingly sex laden voice purred.

"Eh, heh, heh," was his eloquent reply.

Pushing herself up onto one of her elbows Solona kissed Anders harshly while her grip loosened to a more pleasurable grip as she began to stroke him. "Take off your blighted robes." She moaned against his tantalizing lips before trailing a path of her own to his ear and nipping at the lobe.

Anders was quick to comply. His robes fell away revealing he was without his smalls. A fact that Solona had already discovered. "It seems both of us wanted this to happen. Even if you did say no at first. Seeing as you took off your own. Don't think I did not notice as you changed."

Solona did not give him a verbal response as she let her mastery of lightning do the talking for her. Her whole body began to hum and tingle, sending muted shocks to Anders wherever any part of their bodies touched. Anders was half tempted to call her out on stealing his signature move. His very verbal moan was all the coherency his brain could force his mouth to utter.

_Really, I should be flattered, besides that feels oh so good, especially when she moved her hand in just the right-_ And that was to be the final coherent thought Anders would muster for the next several minutes. His primal needs taking over.

Fully covering Solona's body, despite her grip on his manhood, his lips descended on hers and he pushed her body firmly into the mattress. His lips tingling as his tongue swept through hers relishing her taste of mint and snow. His hand moved and quickly pulled her hands up above her head. Holding her tiny wrists captive he devoured her mouth, intent on reiterating just whom she belonged to.

Solona, while powerful melted into a delighted puddle of female goop when Anders took the dominant role once more. His magic swirled around her, both caressing her body in a wickedly intimate manner, and subduing it under the blaze of his own desire. Her body was hot and writhing beneath his the moment his tongue swept over hers. An errant thought swept through her mind. _I'd have liked to play a bit more._

With one hand and his body weight holding his lover captive his other hand positioned himself for the much day dreamed about thrust home. He pressed himself forward the head coated in the juices weeping out of her aching slit. He paused long enough to catch her gaze and give her a triumphant grin before slamming himself into her. His staff was once more inside its sheath and all was again right in Anders world.

The resulting scream and orgasm from his little mage warrior princess surprised him enough to bring Anders back to a semblance of sanity. "What, Solona did I hurt you?"

Solona never screamed during sex, partly because it was either always in the tower and discretion and quiet was necessary. The other times happened in party camp and she used that as an excuse as to why she never felt the need to scream with Alistair. She merely convinced herself she had conditioned herself not to be loud if there was a chance she would be caught.

Solona shook her head and buried it into his chest. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she dangled over the precipice of pain and pleasure. She had forgotten just how much larger Anders 'Lamppost' was compared to Alistair's. No wonder the sudden intrusion was painful and yet welcomely filling.

Anders was concerned the instant the tears trailed down his muscled chest, but the chucking threw him off track completely. "What?" His profoundness for words caused her to giggle.

Solona took a moment to compose herself. She peeked at Anders and chuckled again. "You have a bigger and better Lamppost than the idiot extraordinaire. Plus you can actually make yours as cold as winter."

Anders would forever swear his wit and silver tongue had not failed him. Truthfully his sex, worried, and confusion addled brain could only answer in one way. "I have at better _what_?"

The peel of laughter that Solona fell into did little to sooth his slightly bruised ego. Knowing the best way to end her laughter, he simply foraged ahead. Pulling out of her tight sheath quickly he slammed back in with a tinge of frost added to his cock. Cooling said appendage would intensify both how hot she felt wrapped around him and the icy burn she felt when he slid back inside.

The resulting silent scream. Indicated by her almost back breaking arch and instant death grip on his shoulders, while her head was thrown back. Was all the ego boost Anders needed. "Remind me again who you are thinking about while I make love to you." Anders growled out while continuing his harsh thrusts. His body moving with hers in ways he he wished since she had crashed back into his life three months prior.

"You Anders, only you, always you." Solona managed to moan out as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and arched her hips. Her walls clenched all the tighter around him as he angled his body to reach deeper inside her. Anders knew when he hit that oh so glorious spot. The resulting cry of 'Oh, Maker, yes!' Pulled his lips into a delicious smirk. The deep welts her nails left down his back stung and he pounded into her all the more viciously.

"I prefer Anders, but I guess that will do as well." He purred into her ear before giving the shell a long sweep of his tongue. "You are _mine_ Solona Amell. Mine, and no other's."

Without even missing a beat Solona cried out again. "Oh, Maker Anders I am your humble servant!"

Inexplicably pleased Anders continued to quicken his pace with a very useful haste spell, and slammed harder into his lover knowing they both needed the release. His cock ached with the need to release and his balls tightened to signal the impending euphoria. Solona's screams tore through the West Wing of the Keep as Anders pressed his mouth firmly to her neck. Solona not to be outdone allowed a bit of Force Magic to flow into Anders whose thrust gained that extra ounce of power to send her instantly over the edge.

A rather undignified scream of, "Oh Maker's Flaming Cock!" was torn from Solona's rather dirty sex ridden lips.

The clenching of her walls around his now very _heated_ staff caused his balls to tighten to the point of pain. Then once, twice, and a final time he thrust his way home. He spent his climax into her with his own cry of "Sweet Andraste!" For one explosive moment the two mages were one whole being once more.

For a few moments the pair lay together in languid bliss as they came down from their respective highs. After regaining a sense of brain activity Anders began chuckling. Solona soon joined him, as their laughter gained volume. The release of both the sexual tension and much of the emotional tension the pair shared made them both rather giddy.

"Did you really say that Solona?" Anders asked between gasps for breath.

Solona burrowed her head into Anders chest as he rolled them over. She shook with laughter. "I hope no one heard me."

Anders snorted. "Love, I believe everyone in Amaranthine heard you. At least the Maker didn't strike you down for that one."

Solona groaned and nuzzled into her mage's warmth. "I knew I should have asked Voldrik to try and soundproof my rooms."

"Perhaps he will now." Anders teased as he pulled the blanket up to wrap around their slick bodies.

Solona just groaned and snuggled deeper into the inviting chest as his arms wrapped around her smaller frame. "Just what _did_ you mean by telling me I had a better 'Lamppost' that the King?" He asked mildly curious.

Solona mumbled into his chest and he could see the tips of her ears burn a vibrant red. That reaction only added to his curiosity. "Come again love? I think it's adorable you think you can communicate with my lungs, but I can assure you I won't understand."

Solona too afraid to look at her lover, turned her head to the side and replied. "I was flirting with him and asked that since he was a Chantry boy if he had ever, well, had sex. He was being stubborn and feigned innocence, one thing he said was 'Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?' Well I pretended to be offended, and he turned that statement on me. In a very poor lewd voice he asked me if I had ever," she mimicked his exact tone of voice "'Licked a lamppost in winter?"

Solona then buried her face back into Anders chest where she could feel the rumble of laughter before it rang softly in her ears. Anders was tickled at the picture forming in his head of _that_ particular exchange. "You mean to tell me after all my flowery words, and every laugh of failure I received for my corny and cheesy brand of flirtation, _that_ one was able to get you out of your smalls?"

Solona continued to hide in Anders' well placed chest, willing herself to go into the Fade. She was unsuccessful without lyrium of course. "You just so happened to break me down after so many years of your particular brand of humor."

Anders nuzzled the dark locks of her hair as he continued to chuckled. "I was _never_ that terrible. Solona Amell you are one oddity I willingly will spend the rest of my life failing to understand."

Solona shrugged too tired to care anymore as the days previous events wore on her energy. "At least you know what you're getting into."

"I would not have it any other way, love." His lips curved into a content smiled as he snuggled her tightly to his chest. "You're all mine now, and I'm not letting you go."

Solona gave a mighty yawn as she replied falling asleep even as the words drifted from her lips. "That goes double for you, Anders."

Solona was soon in the Fade as Anders ran his fingers over her bare back. His eyes soon drifted closed as one thought strayed into the last vestiges of consciousness he had. _I have a better 'lamppost' than the King of Ferelden. Hah! Take that you slimy git._

###### 

The following morning came far too quickly for the inhabitants of the Keep. The Wardens, with stomachs rumbling, the soldiers with training looming, and the staff with work to do, all trudged to breakfast. The staff, though cooks having to wake earlier than the rest, were the only ones unaware of the incident the previous night. So life moved at a crawl as they all commenced their morning rituals.

Alistair was surprised at the lack of enthusiasm when he and Elissa came to break their fast. Unsure of the best way to ask without angering the obviously unrested hungry Wardens he tread carefully. "Was there a rather grotesque dream last night that I did not receive an invitation too?"

Gavin blinked his eyes into his porridge and groaned. "I am surprised you didn't hear, considering your room is so close to ours."

Alistair's brows knitted together and Elissa answered for him. "He sleeps like the dead I've learned. Unless he has one of his dreams. Traveling to Denerim from the reconstruction of Lothering was long indeed. He snores, rather loudly." She chuckled. The only other noble was Alistair so she felt comfortable enough to let her ingrained social etiquette take a well needed rest.

"I do not snore!" Was the King's indignant reply.

Chuckles followed his outburst. Silence followed for a few more minutes as food was consumed in peace. Alistair took note that Wynne and Nathaniel seemed particularly agitated. He turned to Wynne, the safer of the pair to annoy and directed his inquisition to her. "You look so much older than last night Wynne. What happened?"

Wynne, who was currently residing in a room two doors down from Solona's, was quick to snap at the immature King. "I happen to be old Alistair it is only fitting I look the part. To answer your question there was a very loud, very disturbing incident in the West Wing last night."

Alistair never one to take caution turned instead to Nathaniel, who had given him information the other night at dinner. "Do you know what happened?"

Nathaniel, whose room was directly next to his Commander's, as was custom for the Second in Command, choked on his food. Nathaniel was trying particularly hard to smother both the humor at what he had overheard, and the scaring images his mind provided of his Commander and his mage friend. "Something both very hilarious and equally disturbing."

Elissa tilted her head and noticed that the mage Anders, and the Commander were both absent. She put the puzzle together and smiled at the entire room sympathetically. "I see, something like that can get very out of control. Especially considering what happened a few days ago. I hope you all are able to take an easy day."

The murmur of thanks rippled around the hall. Alistair who was still in the dark turned to his future wife and asked very seriously. "What? What happened last night that has everyone in such a grumpy mood?"

Solona and Anders entered the room just as soon as the words left his mouth. Gavin feeling particularly bold joked as he greeted the pair. "I am so glad I never had the chance to work in Kinloch Hold. Do mages do that often?"

Anders smirking broadly for the room to see replied with a simple, "Not so vocally. Last night had very serious mitigating circumstances." He led Solona to her seat and then sat down in his own with a wide grin plastered to his face proudly.

Ty snorted into his food. "The one you were trying to wake up is the _only_ one who has no idea."

Desiree smiled brightly at the pair. "You know the leftover templars talk about the amount of times you and Solona were caught. It's a wonder they never tried to separate you."

Solona who was oddly quiet and found her food very interesting as she loaded her plate, had been rendered mute. Anders gladly answered knowing the unspoken question. "She was Irving's pet. Solona Amell could do no wrong; he wanted her to take over as First Enchanter when he could no longer perform the job. We were able to get away with all sorts of things. Not that she was ever aware how often Cullen caught us."

Solona's eyes bulged at that information. She glanced around for anyone to take pity on her and save her from the humiliation. She found no sympathy from her restless subordinates. "Don't listen to him; he probably just spread the rumors himself. Like the time he spread the rumors that the Circle had secret passages everywhere. The templars were in knots for months."

Alistair still sat unaware of what their words really meant. His brain just could not make the connection. Nathaniel unable to take in anymore voiced his Commander's doom. "What the Void does a Lamppost have to do with anything enough to make you both laugh like a pair of loons?"

Bethany who was cherry faced and keeping her head bowed also voiced her concerns. "Is that a particular place you go when you and your lover wish to be together?"

Solona's body had taken a rather adorable pink hue as she sank into her chair willing herself to once more enter the fade. She was very eager to don her Fade Shroud and flee. "Nothing, and no that is not what that means Bethany. I would rather not relive that conversation in the harsh light of day.." She squeaked.

Alistair managed to catch that one. Suddenly his eyes were boring into the pair. "What's this about a Lamppost? I assume no one was licking one were they?"

Anders shot the Templar King a proud smile. "Solona in the middle of an intensely romantic and sexual moment, decided to voice her inner most thoughts. She declared I have a better lamppost, and later explained just what that meant. Would you like to hear the story?"

Alistair felt like he was chewing glass as his eyes bore into Solona's imploding form. "You _told_ him?" He hissed rather embarrassed at his lack of suave in that moment. Zevran gave him hell for that line for the rest of the damnable Blight.

"Of course she told me, it was pillow talk after all. She had screamed rather loudly as she had almost forgotten my lamppost's rather daunting size. She was very vocal about it the whole night." Anders brazenly replied.

Oghren belted out a laugh as he watched the pair. "These two mages sure know how to enjoy a night. Wonder what would have happened had Sparkle Fingers been along for the ride. I've never heard the noises those two made last night before. I doubt you would have had a sodding chance to get into those robes. Who knew our dear Commander could sound like a wanton whore."

Alistair's jaw dropped and Solona sank even further into her chair as she prayed that she was still in her bed and this was just the fade being cruel to her. "Oghren, not at the table please."

Her whispered words were overshadowed by Alistair's outburst. "You know nothing you smelly drunkard. Solona was quite pleased with our sexual relations I'll have you know."

Oghren snorted. "That's not what little miss crazy thought. "I remember those two giggling about that particular subject. You were bathing while they giggled the night away critiquing your 'performance.' Poor girl couldn't keep a straight face even though she tired. Right girl?" He turned to the shrinking Commander.

"You shut up Oghren. I'll throttle you good if you keep speaking." Solona hissed as she tried viciously to quell the crimson marring her cheeks.

Anders was having the best morning of his life. Sure knew he was going to get a scolding once Solona remembered she had a backbone and none save Alistair gave a damn. As everyone was under the impression he was the biological father of her unborn child. Until then he was going to throw it into the face of the king. Really it was the only way to strike at the man if Solona would not let him send a bolt into the oaf's arse, or better yet his bits.

"You never even made a sound in camp you know. We all knew what you were up to. It's not like it was that hard to see you were all hot and bothered after a fight. You'd drag him off and pretend like nothing happened when you came out of your tent. The walking sex man and I had a bet going on how long it would take pansy man over here to get you to scream. You know I think I still owe him five Sovereigns."

Solona was eying the door like a caged mouse in a room full of hungry cats. Pounce was even twinning himself around her legs as she dropped food to him. "Oghren," She whispered meekly, "This is inappropriate."

Nathaniel all in good fun turned to the woman he loved like a second sister cinched the deal. "Really Solona, did you have to scream out for the whole keep to hear," His imitation of her voice horrendous given his deep baritone and her lilting soprano, "'Maker's flaming cock!' Oghren is so proud I'll bet."

Oghren snorted. "No, when she screams out 'By the Stone!' I'll be a Nug's Uncle." The dwarf snorted into his ale.

Solona Amell woman of so many titles and honors stood up before her subordinates, a giggling Elissa, and a flabbergasted Alistair, and proceed to squeak out, "I have to puke!" She then pulled forth her magic and the Fade Shroud wrapped around her as she literally ghosted out of the room with the speed of a deep stalker.

Anders took the liberty of calling out. "You know I wonder if she'll let me do that on her desk later?"

Bethany gave him a withering glare. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't make you sleep in the kitchen."

Anders smirked. "Nah she loves me too much."

Bethany wagged her finger. "You have no idea just how much you've embarrassed her. Honestly where were you raised?"

Anders gave her a wide smirk. "The Circle, same as her. Probably why we've been at each other like Mabari in heat for months.

"You're disgusting." Bethany scolded.

"Yet I'm going to be part of the family very soon. Get used to it dear." Anders shot back as he took a sip of his tea.

Bethany groaned. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

Oghren pipped up. "You know if you're going to go 'check up on her' you should let us watch. I'm sure we'd enjoy the show."

Bethany scoffed as she followed after her cousin. The two Amell's really hated men in that moment.


	9. In Which Anders has a Victory

The following morning Solona awoke to a soft thumping noise. She groaned as she rolled over in the soft down comforting bliss. She glared at the light that dared seep into her rooms. She waited a few moments and when sweet silence was her only answer she began to drift off to the Fade once more. However another few loud thumps were heard coming from the direction of her door. Solona growled as she made to roll over once more and bury her head in her pillow. He calculations were off and she ended up sprawled on the floor, her legs tangled deep within the sheets.

Anders shot up out of the bed and looked around a lighting spell at the ready. "Solona what is it?" He turned to find his lover and saw only an empty space. "Solona! Maker's blood someone's kidnapped her? How the hell did they even sneak up on us?"

Solona's head popped up over the edge of the bed and glared heatedly at her fellow mage. "Anders, would you kindly lower your voice. I would much rather not be deaf from your shrieking."

"Oh, then you just, fell out of the bed?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "You never did that, and the apprentice beds were so much smaller than this one."

Solona groaned. "Someone's at the door. Go get it."

Anders pouted and rubbed his eyes, yawning dramatically. "I'm far too tired, you're the Commander."

"Who gave you oral sex last night because someone was whining about it?" Solona hissed back. "I did. So you answer it."

Anders glared at his lover playfully. "Are you always this testy when you roll out of bed?"

"Anders, answer the sodding door right now!" Solona yelled. "Unless you want me presenting someone everything the Maker gave me." Solona stood after wrestling her legs out of the deadly blankets.

Anders blushed and nodded his head. "Yes, no one but I get to see that. You put some clothes on woman."

Solona grabbed her pillow and tossed it at his quickly retreating form. "No sex for you tonight."

Anders turned to his lover and stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!" Anders tried comprehending the phrase. "Did you just tell me you were not going to allow me to make love to you tonight?"

Solona smirked broadly. "Naughty mages who piss off their superiors get punished. This is the most fitting way to punish you. So no sex for you."

Anders gaped as his lover slowly dressed herself before frowning. "You forgot to empty the bath as well. You might want to consider sleeping in your study tonight dear. I told you I hate that mildew smell. It reeks." Solona whined. Her sensitivity to smells acting up once more.

Anders appeared ready to burst into tears at a moments notice. "You've never told me no and meant it before."

Solona shrugged. "If I ever did in the Circle you'd run off to another more willing girl. Now you can't do that. I think I like having this extra power over you. Better behave yourself from now own. I can deny you carnal pleasures for as long as I want."

Anders glared at the loud insistent thumps. "Nathaniel go bed a serving wench, we're busy."

Nathaniel merely opened the door a broad smile spreading across his lips. "Commander Solona I think you finally discovered Anders' weakness. Now he has a reward and punishment system that may in fact work."

"I'll send an icicle up your hoity toity ass." Anders threatened as he glared at the pair.

Solona shrugged as she turned to enter her bathing chambers to change, and to empty the tub of its water. "No you won't. You'll behave and _maybe_ you can earn back your fun."

Nathaniel sighed and turned to Anders. "Once you are both decent please come down to breakfast. Bethany is asking when the two of you are going to procure items to liven up her room."

Solona called out from the bathing chamber as she used a heating spell to dissipate the water. "Tell her we'll be down shortly and we'll be off to Amaranthine soon. I'm glad trade is still flowing in the aftermath. Fergus really is an asset."

Anders grumbled as he turned back to Nathaniel. "She just had a minor pregnancy fit didn't she?"

Nathaniel blinked and frowned at his friend. "You ask like I would know. As if I have impregnated many women across the Free Marches."

"I forgot, you are still a blushing virgin." Anders bit back spitefully.

"You forget I'm your superior, mage." Nathaniel replied just as quickly. "You would do well to remember who Solona comes to for advice."

Anders froze and turned to see his lover standing in the doorway leading to their bedroom. "You take far too long Anders. I'll see you at breakfast." Solona remarked dryly as she passed him. "Come along Nathaniel. I fear I may need to borrow your services for the day."

Anders sputtered angrily. "What the Void do you mean by that?"

Solona smirked. "If you were a good little mage I might not need him." Solona gave a heavy sigh. "Alas you keep pushing and I am forced to turn to ever reliable Nathaniel."

Anders continued to sputter as he made to follow the pair out of the room. Nathaniel's chuckle stopped him. "What is so funny you damned Commander Stealer?"

Nathaniel and Solona gave a snort. "Commander Stealer?" Solona chuckled as she leaned on Nathaniel laughing jovially.

Nathaniel made to point out just how unprepared for breakfast Anders really was, standing there in his smalls. "Anders as much as the females would enjoy seeing you so underdressed, I am sure the Commander would not be thrilled. You would not want me to steal her away from you even more would you?"

Anders was shaking as the pair left. He could hear Solona's bell like laughter as they made their way down the halls. "I cannot believe that just happened."

Changing quickly he made his way down to breakfast at record speed. He glared around the tables and found Solona sitting with Bethany, Nathaniel and Sigrun. He stormed over to the trio. Anders stood with all his height and glowered down at them. "Give her back."

Solona chuckled and shook her head. "Anders, you really do fail at connecting the dots. I need Nathaniel to lead Bethany and I around Amaranthine today. Those were the services I was speaking of."

Anders deflated instantly and plopped down. "You want him to go shopping with you?"

Solona chuckled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "It was all in good fun Anders. Yes, Nathaniel is coming along with Bethany and I, as are you." Solona replied simply.

Anders glared at his lover. "I'm not going after you pulled that on me this morning."

Sigrun snorted as Bethany attempted to disguise her chuckles. Nathaniel smirked at his friend digging himself into yet another pit. "Anders, you would do well to remember what you did to our poor Commander. What she demands, you must agree to."

Anders noticed Solona's evil smirk as she ran a hand through Pounce's fur. The cat mewed in response and nuzzled into his lover's breasts happily. "Pounce? Not you too? Is everyone ganging up on me today?"

Bethany smiled softly. "Considering you impregnated my cousin I guess they are. Really is it such a terrible price to pay?"

Anders glared at his cat while he stretched in his lover's lap and proceeded to jump across the table. Pounce stood in front of Anders gave a growl, hissed at his human and swiped a paw at his nose with deadly accuracy. Anders jumped back not expecting the attack and grabbed his bleeding nose. He watched with narrowed eyes as his evil ball of fluff returned to Solona and curled in her lap once more. The little bugger even ate a slice of fish off her plate.

"Pounce, you are not sleeping in my bed tonight!" Anders declared heatedly.

Pounce gave a pathetic mew and looked up into his female human's eyes. He nuzzled into her chest and purred loudly. "Of course you can sleep on my side of the bed you little cutie. You're such a good little kitty."

The entire hall broke out into laughter. Anders blushed as it appeared all eyes were on the five. Anders groaned when Justice came forward and stood behind him. "You would do well to heed the Commander. She is carrying a child. I have memories of Aura with child that Kristoff holds with love and fear. While breeding, human females seem to be overly powerful compared to their male counterparts. Kristoff was often on the receiving end of her ire. Commander Solona is also more powerful than Aura, you should be wary mage." He stated before walking away.

With Justice's oddly sage advice, the hall burst into pockets of laughter. Anders turned to his lover and gave her a halfhearted glare. "Tell them to stop and I'll go shopping with you. I'll even carry your things."

Solona perked up immediately and coughed loudly. "Enough tormenting Anders for today Warders. Finish your meals and begin your morning training. We'll be having new recruits within two months so you all need to be in top form."

The hall silenced immediately and they had emptied fairly quickly. Bethany turned to her cousin in amazement. "You really do command respect. Not a single one even grumbled."

Solona smiled softly. "Perks of the trade my dear cousin. We should hurry as well. It's an hour ride to Amaranthine and back. I would like to return before late afternoon. I have a few missives to send out."

Sigrun nodded. "Planning on going to Highever and the Circle again?"

Solona smiled. "Yes, because after this I'm not sure when my next chance for recruitment comes. I have to talk with Irving as well. I have much to get settled before I give birth."

Sigrun nodded and smiled. "So you are going out to Amaranths today to also prepare for the eventual child in the Keep?"

Solona smiled softly. "I certainly am. Besides I might as well buy the supplies before I have Anders childproof the Vigil."

Nathaniel snickered. "Now _that_ will be a wonderful sight indeed."

Sigrun looked around in wonder. "Where's the King?"

Anders bristled at the mention of the king and looked around hurriedly. "It's unlike him to miss a chance to stick his foot in his mouth."

Nathaniel sighed. "The King is using my study to write to Denerim to request aid in rebuilding Amaranthine. He is planning on re-compensating Solona for most of her monetary donations. It seems he is starting to think like a King and take an avid interest in one of his Arlings."

All eyes turned to Solona, who smiled innocently. "It's about time."

Bethany voiced her question. "Is the King not doing well in his role?"

Sigrun snorted. "I would barely call him a King in anything other than title. Commander Solona was more fit to actually do the ruling. Hopefully his future queen can teach him how to run a country."

Solona sighed. "In his defense he had no idea how he was going to run the country. Eamon was going to be his adviser, but he has much on his plate already with Connor in the Circle."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Talk of the failures of the King is getting old. Sorry Sigrun you missed your chance. I think we should head out soon to Amaranthine. We have much to purchase today."

Anders grumbled and nodded his head begrudgingly. "The sooner we get this done the sooner I can relax."

Solona smiled softly and leaned over and kissed his nose. "I can always give you more work to do if you want to keep complaining."

"I swear to the Maker you are doing this on purpose." Anders whined.

"Anders, I would recommend stopping. If Solona is anything like my sister you can only lose." Bethany replied with a bemused tone.

Sigrun nodded. "Go do your errands. I'll watch over the Keep while you are gone. Veral is still recovering from the attack on the Keep. We were lucky Dworkin had so many traps and lyrium bombs ready. We could have taken much more damage to the Keep. Perhaps I'll see how Voldrik's repairs of the outer walls are coming along."

The three mages and the rogue made their preparations for their trip. Bethany was having difficulty getting onto the fairly large horse. Anders moved to help her, but Solona grabbed his arm. She glared at her lover pointedly and then motioned her head towards Nathaniel.

"Blast it; I've never actually ridden a horse before. I never knew it would be this difficult to even get on one." Bethany grumbled as she continued to watch the horse warily.

Nathaniel stepped forward and offered his hand to the woman. "Would you like assistance Lady Bethany?"

Solona bit back a snort and coughed. "Perhaps you should ride with her Nathaniel. Your horse is capable of pulling the cart."

Nathaniel gave a suspicious flick of his eyes to his Commander. "She still needs to learn Solona."

Solona smiled brightly noting Bethany's blush at the attention. "You can give her the basics and teach her hands on. I was a terrible mess for weeks trying to learn how to ride. It's just easier this way. You can teach her properly later."

Bethany turned to the tall, dark, and handsome rogue and blinked up at her with her large doe shaped eyes. "She's right you know. It would be much easier."

Nathaniel, unable to think of a reasonable excuse, agreed. "Alright then. I shall get up on the horse first."

Nathaniel mounted the horse with swift ease. Anders noticed it was a little showier than the usual way in which his friend did anything. Anders spied the tiny smirk that graced his lips as he held out his hand to Bethany. He turned to Solona and whispered in her ear. "You are scary manipulative."

"Always." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his softly and mounted her horse as well.

Anders mounted his own horse and caught Nathaniel attempting to assuage Bethany's fears. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You are safe with me. I've been riding horses all my life."

Solona tossed Bethany a knowing smile and winked at her cousin. "You are most definitely safe in Nate's _extremely_ capable hands."

Bethany blushed and shot a glare at her cousin. "Shall we go then, you wanted to be back before mid afternoon."

Anders snickered as Solona faltered for a moment. "Of course Bethany. Lead the way Nate, I am well aware how well you can guide. So reliable you are." Solona cooed as she feigned innocence.

The four rode to Amaranthine without incident. Upon reaching the damaged city Bethany gasped. Nathaniel and Solona assured her that it was well on its way to recovery. The city had not taken nearly as much damage as it could have. Nathaniel explained that Solona had left him in charge of the Vigil's defenses and had taken the two dwarves and Justice along to save Amaranthine. The Wardens had been quick to aid in the cleanup and the Darkspawn taint once the city had been eradicated of darkspawn. Buildings were already on their way to repairs. Another six months and Amaranthine would be back to its original glory.

Bethany was impressed. "You lead the battle of Vigil's Keep? I thought the War- I mean Solona did that."

Nathaniel chuckled as he began showing Bethany the sights, or what was left of them at the moment. "She said she needed someone she trusted to defend the Keep. She swore she would protect Amaranthine and my family with her life."

"Family?" Bethany questioned immediately unsure of herself.

"My sister, and her unborn child, along with my brother-in-law. I would still have so much hate had I lost them as well. Solona invited my sister to move to the Keep while we repair the city. She declined, so I make visits often to see how things are coming along." Nathaniel replied with ease.

Neither of the two noticed as Anders and Solona slipped away and left them to their own devices. Anders turned to Solona. "What are you doing? Are you truly setting up your cousin with our surly rogue?"

Solona scoffed. "From the man who says a good romp in the sack would do wonders for his demeanor."

Anders grumbled as he looked over various items, hoping to find some form of necessities for a child. "Yes, but I doubt just one night would be honorable for your cousin."

"I see you still doubt me Anders. Perhaps when our daughter is born we'll visit this conversation again and see just who was in the right?" Solona challenged as she spied a beautifully woven silk blanket.

She held it up for Anders' inspection. "It's dark purple love, don't baby girls like pink and frilly things?"

"Only if their parents force it down their throats." Solona smiled softly. "I like it."

Anders only shrugged. "It's your money Solona."

Solona smacked her mage over the head. "You're her father have some input damn it."

The merchant smiled at the Warden Commander. The King had let slip that the Warden Commander was pregnant on his first tour of the city. Rather, the King was growling like a rabid Mabari about Solona Amell being pregnant. Word had spread quickly in the Arling; traders from Highever had brought more items geared towards children. Solona's pregnancy would not be kept under wraps for long it would seem.

Anders eyes caught on a small stuffed dragon and scoffed. He picked up the fluffy thing and turned to Solona. "Get this then. You defeated a Blight and slew the Archdemon. It's only fitting our daughter have a stuffed one to play with."

Solona smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "That is a wonderful idea Anders."

Solona and Anders continued to argue over various toys and blankets for an hour or so. Solona's head perked up. "I wonder if Nathaniel's realized we skipped out on him yet?"

Anders snickered. "He was showing off for her earlier. I doubt he's even noticed we've been gone since we stepped through the gates."

Solona chuckled. "I wish there was more of a variety."

The merchant perked up. "Word has already spread to Highever Warden Commander, perhaps you should visit soon. I've heard the Teyrn plans on throwing you a shower."

"How did anyone find out? Nathaniel mentioned Amaranthine's congratulations. I just wondered how you had all found out. I was planning on waiting to publicly announce the fact that I am with child." Solona groaned as her plans of grandeur flew out the Keep.

"The King was grumbling about it. He was probably upset you had waited so long to tell him. He probably wanted to announce it in some grand celebration." The merchant replied kindly.

"Yes well, perhaps Highever really is the place for that then. I'll be leaving for Highever for recruitment in a week. Perhaps word should spread of the announcement among the people. Highever is our neighbor. I am sure a few nights of festivities between our Arlings could be beneficial." Solona replied conspiratorially.

Anders groaned. "What about the Wardens, the staff and the guard? They can't all leave."

Solona shushed him. "We'll have our own celebration here when we return. After I sort out recruitments."

"You are too eager to flaunt your pregnancy Solona." Anders chided. "Or are you more flaunting the choice you made of whom sired your progeny? Are you declaring to Thedas that you have chosen a partner and are sticking to it perhaps?"

Solona swatted at his arm. "Perhaps I'm just telling the world your ability to tie me into a relationship by getting me pregnant."

Anders grasped his heart. "Alas, my love for you will never be returned. I am doomed forever to warm your bed and raise your children. If I should never hold your heart it would be better if I died right here in this crumbled city."

Solona used her staff to slam down on the mage's head. "Are you quite finished?"

Anders opened his mouth wider. "Oh Maker you curse me with unrequited love for this fiery wonder of a woman. I burn for her love and-" Solona's speedy cast of a paralysis glyph silenced him.

The merchant chuckled at the red face of the Warden Commander. "Would you like my aide to help carry him until he recovers?"

Solona sniffed at her lover and turned her nose up at him. "No need. I'll see him back in the Keep." She handed him an extra sovereign for the trouble. "I'll leave your horse where you left it. Return to the Keep when you can stop screaming to the Maker for no reason." She smiled and kissed his frozen cheek. "Behave, my love."

Solona smiled as she moved through the city carrying her burden. She quickly found Nathaniel and Bethany and noticed his hand guiding her, placed lightly at the small of her back. She coughed and hid her glee at the matching blush the pair shared.

"Solona, where's Anders?" Nathaniel questioned his mask slipping on instinctively.

"He'll be stuck in a shop for quite some time. Shall we return? I'm sure he'll join us eventually."

Bethany smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you so much cousin. I've never really had much to call my own. This was a really wonderful day. After meeting everyone, I know I'll grow to like it here."

Solona smiled brightly. Her gaze flicked to Nathaniel unnoticed by her cousin. "Of that I am more than sure. We should load up that cart. Nathaniel I'm so glad you asked to come along."

Bethany tilted her head. "I thought you asked him to come."

Solona shook her head. "Nathaniel wanted to join us. He's very protective. We should not be allowed to run around where bandits could snatch us. He did not need to ask with words. His eyes are the best way to read him." Solona whispered.

Nathaniel had heard but chose to ignore his Commander's comments. She was obviously up to something. He'd rather just let her have her way. Toeing the line with Warden Commander Solona Amell ended two ways: Dead or paralyzed. _Perhaps Anders was not as immune to this as I thought. He seems to be having a very bad day._ Nathaniel thought as he spied the mage through the open door of a shop.

Anders was smiling in his mind. Sure he was frozen in place, and had been mocked all day. Overall the day could be called a victory. Solona had called him her love, and that was enough to send the smarmy mage into a high. Small as it was, Solona would fall back in love with him again.

_Perhaps I should tell her I love her when we return, or even better when we go to the Tower, in front of Surana. That would do it. Oh the places we go, the things I will do. Watch out Solona you're falling for me again. I won't let you go to some slimy templar now. I wonder if Solona still likes to play Naughty Apprentice and Instructor? I do so love being a mage._


	10. In Which the Males Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I've apparently been sitting on two more chapters of this story for YEARS! Before my laptop died I happened to have been smart enough to email them to myself. I just put the email in a weird folder and hadn't checked it in years. One miss click and I found a crap ton of stories I had updates to years ago. After my laptop died I went without a computer for quite some time. Took a break from writing entirely actually. A few years later I had completely forgotten about that. Just so you know running multiple chapter stories is pretty hard for me, but I'll do my best. Innocent Rebellion is getting closer to being done. I think I'll work on this one next. After that it will be time to try and finish A Rose by Any Other. I feel god awful I never completed them.

The following week flew by quickly for Solona as she prepared for her extended trip. Bethany had taken to the Wardens with a very easy transition. Solona would forever swear that it was Nathaniel's influence and not her own. Wynne was also training Bethany in the ways of a Spirit Healer, which thrilled Solona. Anders was also kept busy with the training between the three. Solona had started to take Desiree under her wing. The young elf was well on her way to understanding the ways of the Arcane Warrior. Solona was pleased with her fellow mages, and was hoping soon she'd have even more to train. She always felt more secure in the Tower and bringing in more templars and mages would place her at ease.

Solona was surprised at the rate Sigrun's training of the rogues was expanding. Her dwarven friend really came alive while teaching. Sigrun really had a brain for battle tactics from her days in the Legion. Solona was finding herself more and more pleased at her Warden's progress. Oghren could even be found giving tips to the younger warriors when he was not blithering drunk. Her dwarves were a rare pair indeed. Solona mused about returning to Orzammar sometime after the birth.

Nathaniel was very busy with the repairs to Amaranthine and overseeing the reconstruction of the Vigil. He did spend much of his free time making sure Bethany had settled into the Warden life well. Solona teased him because that was her job. Nathaniel always had a retort at the ready. Solona told him to be wary of Amell mages. They tended to have a passionate temper. Nathaniel scoffed, but had walked away with a very tense gait.

“Commander, if you don't stop pacing you are going to walk a hole through the floor.” Anders teased as he sat on the edge of her desk watching her.

Solona turned to her lover and stopped. “I know, it’s just, everything has been going too well. Alistair will be leaving as well. They are joining us on our trip to Highever. Apparently Elissa Cousland wants to see her brother before returning to Denerim.”

“That doesn't matter Solona. They'll go back to the noble life and we'll go back to just being Wardens. Royalty should not step on our toes so much.” Anders grumbled.

Solona smiled and moved towards her blonde spell caster. “He was a Warden once as well, he's allowed to check in. Besides I don't want to be the Warden Commander responsible for getting us kicked out of Ferelden again.”

Anders gave a small huff and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You are entirely sure that this trip will not be a burden to you? You'll be fine?”

Solona snuggled into his warmth and smiled. “I'll be fine Anders. You'll be with me the whole way. We're taking Gavin and Wynne with us as well as the King and his guard. We'll be fine. We do some recruitment in Highever and we'll be set in our trip to Kinloch Hold. We can take Oghren as well if you want. He's not busy.”

Anders grimaced at the last idea. “Why do we need to take that smelly drunk with us?”

“That smelly drunk has saved my hide constantly and he's a dear friend. He's also damn good with a sword and he has templar abilities learned from the King. You and I both know how protective Oghren can be over me. He's like a personal bodyguard when we actually take him out of the Vigil.”

“I had almost forgotten dear smelly dwarf man was also a templar. At least he wasn't trained to hate mages.” Anders replied spitefully.

“Only because he's usually too drunk to concentrate enough to use said gifts, but get him in from of an Emissary and he's a mean blighter.” Solona chuckled.

Anders groaned and sat down on the edge of the desk, pulling Solona into his lap. “Can't we take Sigrun as well. At least with her around I know no one is going to get the drop on us.”

“Quit your whining. I know it's not ideal but a two month long stint with everything going on is far too long. Taking Sigrun would be a waste of resources the Wardens just don't have. I want at least two senior wardens here. We are hardly even close to the numbers Duncan had in his command. Even with the 'Silver Order',” Solona scoffed at the name people were calling her non-warden soldiers, “I still want this place protected. The Keep is vulnerable enough as it is and you know that.”

“Fine, perhaps Justice can come along. He's never doing anything. Well anything besides decomposing in front of us every minute of every day.” Anders snickered as he buried his head in Solona's silken locks.

Solona swatted at her lover's arm and glared up at him angrily. “Justice is not decomposing, _you_ saw fit to that.”

“I stopped his rigor mortis and slowed the effects of death on the body. Justice is wearing out Kristoff's body. Aura also wants the ashes of her husband.” Anders reminded her softly.

“I just do not wish him to go. Justice is such an interesting friend, and I wish we did not have to part from him. Fade spirits rarely ever allow mages or even mortals to see them. I just feel like I'm losing my conscience if he goes.”

“You and I both know Justice will visit you in the Fade if you screw up and lose your way. We need to help him otherwise his spirit will be stuck on this plane in the exact spot Kristoff's body leaves him.” Anders chided. “Just because you have a soft spot for the stuffy virtue does not mean I have to have one too.”

Solona smiled up at her lover. “You'll miss him more than I will. Who ever else in the Keep will you have your philosophical heated debates with? You and Justice act like brothers so much sometimes it is hilarious.”

Pounce gave a mew and scratched at the door. Solona and Anders turned to the kitten and smiled at the creature. “Clearly Pounce is far too concerned with lunch than our discussion. Shall we join the others, or would you rather feast on something else for now?”

The suggestive wiggle of Anders' brow did not a thing for Solona's need to fill her starving stomach. “Aren't you the one terrified of Pounce's upset at missing a meal? You said he was a ferocious beast.”

Anders blushed and shook her head. “Woman, one day you will learn to not turn my jokes back on me. It's cruel and cheap. Be original and stop stealing my already used ideas. One would think your wit is only due to my own.”

Solona pushed herself off her lover's lap and walked to the door and picked up the mewling kitten. “You're the one forgetting who let's whom make love to them. Perhaps you should reconsider who you call cheap and cruel. I traveled with the daughter of the Witch of the Wilds dear. You have yet to see even a fraction of what I can do.” She purred as she opened the door and made her way down to lunch.

Anders began to grumble, until he remembered just how much Solona's pregnant hormones demanded sexual appeasement. “We'll see about that love. You're just enjoying playing hard to get.”

###### 

Solona and Elissa were speaking in private while the senior males of the Keep watched with avid interest. Alistair had even joined the other males, though he refused to be anywhere near Anders. The pair still glowered at each other with the rabidness of two Mabari fighting over a flank of meat.

“Maybe it's Elissa's womanly time and she is asking for a rejuvenation spell. Solona uses it on herself all the time.” Anders suggested with a shrug.

“That was last week you sparkling idiot. No, I bet she's asking Elissa if she was the one who told Fergus about her pregnancy.” Alistair smirked.

Oghren belched. “I bet their planning a little naughty rendezvous. Have to keep the pair of you unaware. I remember a certain she Warden who involved our dear king in one of those with a sexy Pirate Captain.”

All men turned towards the flame bearded dwarf with wide eyes. Alistair attempted to defend the situation. “What can I say, two beautiful women in bed with me. It was a night I'll never forget. Besides she was doing it for Leliana to learn secrets of the art of dueling. It was purely for educational reasons, to better the Wardens.“

Nathaniel scoffed. “Yes of course, Solona used her body as a means to learn trade secrets. That sounds exactly like the Commander I know.”

Alistair, not used to Nathaniel's brand of humor turned to the only non laughing male and asked rather uncomfortably. “Why are they laughing, Justice?”

Justice shifted and looked down to the male. “Nathaniel is being sarcastic. I have many memories of Kristoff acting as such. Nathaniel prefers dry humor to your own brand of immature humor.”

“So what do _you_ think they are talking about? Oh knowledgeable one.” Anders questioned his friend.

“Kristoff never understood what females talked about in private, but if I were to venture a guess,” He paused to think of an answer. “I would have to say that Solona and Elissa are planning traveling arrangements so as not to cause to much fuss on the way to Highever. The two women seem to be preparing for the animosity between the two lookalike blondes.”

Anders and Alistair began growling. “I do not look a thing like that scrawny mage.” Alistair huffed.

“You two don't look similar as much as I am a tree humping elf!” Oghren snorted as he gulped down some ale from his beard flask.

“You know Oghren there was that one time-”

“Can it arrow boy.” Oghren threatened with a wave of his fist.

Nathaniel held up his hands in surrender as he looked towards his commander. “You know Solona would be sorely upset if you started another fight. I remember the last time. She burnt all the ale and confiscated any brought into the keep for a week. You were bellowing for days asking why all the ale was gone.”

“She did not! Solona absolutely adored Oghren's drunken stupors. Once he joined the group she never went anywhere without him and Zevran. She started taking me along less and less.” Alistair explained quite shocked Solona would ever take away her source of 'amusement.'

“She drank all extra the ale herself you know.” Anders smirked. “Drowning her sorrows and randomly accosting me in the halls. I remember one time she actually tried to mount me in the broom closet.”

Nathaniel smacked his forehead and let loose a pained groan. “Thank you so very much for reminding me of that repressed memory mage. I had night terrors for a week after that. No woman should be demanding that much sex in one night.”

“She also propositioned Nathaniel, Gavin, Varel, Oghren, Tobias, and then finally Madam Woolsey. She disappeared after that. I believe she transformed into a cat and followed Anders around for the rest of the night.” Justice answered.

“How in the world do you remember all that?” Anders questioned, quite shocked the man had even paid that much attention.

“I have watched Solona since she was very young. Her sense of Justice is strong. She is fair and true. I felt honor bound to watch her to make sure she did not do anything inappropriate. Or that none of you males took advantage of her state. She was quite distraught.” Justice replied simply.

“I still can't believe you don't trust me with her.” Anders grumbled as he shot a glare in the corpse's direction.

“I do not fathom how she puts up with your whining. I assume the former attachment to the King and his own whining has added to her tolerance. She used to enjoy zapping you when you would cry like new apprentice.” Justice gave his retort with a smug quirk to his lips.

“Did Justice just make a joke?” Nathaniel questioned, covering Anders' mouth with a gloved hand.

“By the Stone! The ghost actually can be funny, and he has learned how to make fun of someone else? This is a sodding miracle!”

Justice would have flushed, had he had a living body, and was not a spirit. “I spent the past month and half in your company dwarf. I fear your poor judgment and morals may be affecting even I.”

“I almost pity you my friend. I truly wonder why Solona even sent Oghren. He is not exactly good material for recruitment. At least outside of Orzammar.” Nathaniel added with a shake of his head.

“Sod it Arrow Boy. You and I both know that I know the Deep Roads better than anyone else besides Sigrun. Solona sent me because that's what dwarves do. They go underground and kill things.” Oghren grumbled.

“Then why in the void did she need to send the both of you? Bethany still avoids you like the plague.” Anders shot back with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh she'll warm up to Old Oghren, they always do. I mean she's pretty similar to the Commander right? She'll be following me around here pretty soon wanting to have my babies and all.” Oghren retorted with another long drag of his flask to follow.

Alistair gave the man an odd look. “I know you were smashed through the _entire_ Blight, but you do remember every time you hit on _anyone_ including Shale that one time she tried to squish you if I recall. You were always horribly shot down. They even made fun of you around the campfire. ”

Oghren just hooted with laughter. “But who was the one who _always_ made them stop hmm? Dear ol' Commander. She'd go in there whisper something then they'd look at _you_ and giggle about _you_ for hours. The Commander and me, we've had each other's back since the beginning. If she'd been born a dwarf I'da married the girl, even if she was caste-less. That girl, there's just something about her ya know.”

Anders glowered down at his drunk friend. “You know dwarf suddenly I am going to be watching you around my _pregnant_ woman a whole lot closer. Either that or I'll tell dear old Felsi you have a crush on the Commander.”

Alistair grumbled as well. “You know after the whole blasted Landsmeet she took Oghren, Shale and Zevran everywhere. Leliana complained because she was better at lockpicking and she was not taken as well. Apparently Leliana let slip that she pitied Solona for what had happened _after_ said Landsmeet. Solona told her she could shove her crazy with me for the rest of the Blight. Wynne was sure she was going to wind up dead without her healer, but then she spent an entire week to Redcliffe making poultices from hell at night. I wondered why she hoarded everything she found. Did you know we walked into the Siege of Denerim with over three hundred Greater Health Poultices. The blasted woman said she'd drink the nasty things in lue of a healer.”

“She took me, Shale, and Pretty Boy along because we wouldn't let ya near her. Shale was tempted to squish you while we were sleeping for making her friend cry. She loved the Commander like all the rest of us do. Besides Pretty Boy wanted a piece of her too. He'd been chasing her skirts ever since she spared his life. That elf'd die for her, and would have killed him,” he pointed at Alistair, “if he even thought about coming within ten feet of her. And me, well she needed cheering up, so I worked the old Oghren charm and got her good and ready for the battle.”

Justice supplied the means of which Oghren had 'charmed' Solona.. “If I remember correctly You spent the week leading up to the Blight making jokes about the King and his rather inferior genitalia. Also you seemed to love sending the Mabari to pee on him in his sleep. Solona found that both mortifying and hilarious. She was unsure whether to laugh or ask you to stop for the sake of everyone's noses. She spoke of it once in the fade. I believe she was talking with her brother.”

The males paused and carefully looked over to the four women. At some point in their conversation Bethany and Sigrun had joined the pair during their conversation. Turning back the males broke into laughter save Alistair.

Alistair being torn between throttling the dwarf and yelling at Solona because now he had proof she was lying about her damned War Dog pissing on him every night. “That little witch! She lied and said she didn't send that blighted dog to pee on me. She said she knew nothing and that I should bathe more. Have you ever tried getting Mabari piss off you? It takes a bloody miracle.”

The males continued to belt out their laughter as Alistair continued to grow more red. “You know, I've never met the dog, I'm more of a cat person myself, but now I could stand the beast knowing it pissed on you for hurting her.” Anders pushed out between gasps for breath and his laughter.

Nathaniel perked up. “Whatever happened to the Mabari? I heard once they imprint they are loyal to their one master until they die, or the Mabari does. It seems odd the hound would leave her, especially in her state.”

“What state?” Alistair pressed, wondering if Solona had imparted the knowledge of the parentage of her child to her close circle of Wardens.

“Well, alone with all her friends departed, wallowing in depression because someone she thought she loved abandoned her for a title, having to face even _more_ darkspawn. You would think he'd have stuck to her side like glue.” Nathaniel replied seeing just what the King was looking for. _I'm not that slow your Majesty. You'll have to do better than that._

“She intended to send him with the Qunari, but instead she sent him off with Pretty Boy. She told him after he took over the Crows he would have to visit and bring her puppy back. Haven't seen the pointed eared sod yet. Probably got offed in some horribly failed assassination.” Oghren supplied.

“You know, I agree.” Alistair replied. There was no love lost between the pair of males, well excluding Solona herself of course. “His attempt at killing us back after Lothering was destroyed, was botched. I doubt he got any better spending the entire Blight making eyes at my woman or sitting around the camp with you.”

Oghren snorted. “You do realize he, Sten and I would train with the dog. That beast was a hard task master. She placed the bloody thing in charge and that She Witch was the one who would dole out punishments.” Oghren turned to Anders. “You'd have to warm up to that icy bitch to even get close to the Commander in our day. Only the big human got around that rule. Besides it was rare she did not take any of us with her.”

Anders snorted. “I'd have charmed the skirts off of her and been done with it.”

“You don't charm the devil. You sit back and wait for it to swoop in on you and turn you into a toad. She was an evil bitch. I bet she spelled Solona into hating me.” Alistair griped as the conversation always seemed to come back to bite him in the ass.

“No, I remember just what side of camp we slept in those couple days to Redcliffe. The Commander and the She Witch were making all those potions. She even suggested Pretty boy help them make a special one for you to make you sleep forever. She declined though, instead she had Pretty Boy and her play with that doll that looked like you all night.” Oghren snorted. “I think you cried out for your mother ten times that night.”

Alistair turned red once more and shoved his fist in the dwarf's face. “No more talk of that damned time Dwarf. It's over and in the past. Can we please get back to our conversation?”

Nathaniel smothered his need to laugh outright at the embarrassed King. He took pity on the poor male. “I would, but I've forgotten what we were talking about I'm afraid.”

Anders piped up. “Me too, that's why I encouraged the drunk dwarf to keep sharing.”

“I am not entirely sure of the point of this or our other venture at a conversation. You are all aware the women have been listening to us the entire time, yes?”

The four males turned back to see the four women giggling and looking over at them just as Justice had said. They turned back to the Spirit both awed and shocked. “How in the Void do you do that?” Anders griped.

“I have said, I have watched Solona for a very long time. I may have been confused by much as she is human. After gaining the memories of Kristoff and living, for lack of a better term, amongst the rest of you I am growing to understand her greatly. You did not realize that they were merely moving their mouths and feigning the act of speaking to one another to listen in? It is a crafty technique and one that is obviously noteworthy in the art of gathering information. I had thought at least the rogue would know this.”

Nathaniel sputtered and looked up at the very imposing dead body. “You know I resent that. I am not all knowing like a Spirit who has existed for centuries.”

Justice scoffed and turned to point at a suit of armor. “I meant the blond elf rogue over there. He's been here for an hour.”

The mention of his hiding spot caused a frown to mar the face of Zevran Arainai as he stepped from the shadows and appeared before their eyes. With a glare thrown at the corpse he turned a charming smile to the ladies across the hall. “Forgive me Amora I was simply enjoying the conversation. I did not wish to interrupt. I have such fond memories of that time as well.” His voice flowed over the women like hot butter and they all melted into piles of goo.

“Zev!” Solona shouted with far more enthusiasm than Anders or Alistair would have liked. “When did you get in you bloody sneak? I missed you!” The woman threw herself at the elf and gripped him in an embrace as tightly as she was able.

“I detected his presence and let him know earlier that scaring Solona was not in his best interest. He declined and said he wished to surprise her.” Justice explained to the males. “He said she would smile like she used too. He assured me that Solona would be very happy with his surprise so I allowed it. The assassin was right, I have not seen her this happy in a long time.”

Anders glared up at the corpse. “You have yet to see her after a night with me. She's plenty happy.”

Zevran's ear twitched. He turned to give the male a once over and his smile turned lewd as his gaze moved over him once more. “My dear Amora, have you truly no better taste than last we saw one another. Though at least this one is a little closer to my liking. Perhaps we could share him, no? I have a feeling this is the one you spoke so fondly of from the Circle, yes? This one I would not mind sampling, if you don't mind my dear.”

Anders jaw dropped as Solona giggled, blushed, covered her cheeks with her hand and buried her face into the chest of the man who was as tall a her. “What in the Maker's name is going on?” He squawked.

Zevran's smile turned into liquid sex that put poor Anders to shame. The male visibly shivered under the gaze. “I was merely suggesting my dear Amora share her treasure with me. It would be a true shame to miss out on such,” the elf paused and ran a finger down his cheek to rest just below his lips, “exquisite and potent talents.” He purred letting tongue roll his words as he flicked said appendage over the digit resting at his lips.

Anders stood stock still as Solona was still wrapped in a one arm embrace with the male. “This is Zevran Arainai. He is one of my most dear friends. Please don't mind him, it's just how he is. You'll grow to love him too.”

“What?!” Anders growled as he felt a gauntlet covered hand rest on his shoulder.

“I almost pity you. Zevran is walking sex according to Leliana, Morrigan, Solona, and even dear Wynne. I wonder where she's off to anyways. Either way, enjoy squirming mage. I had to learn how to beat the elf off with a stick and now you will too.”

Zevran shot a dirty look at the king. “It seems no one has tried to kill you yet. At least no one with any skill.”

“It seems you've failed again then elf.” Alistair growled back.

“Oh I would not hurt my poor Amora so terribly. She lost so much to put you on the throne. Imagine what she would have to go through in her state to pick another ruler.” Zevran crowed as he turned to the smaller woman. “I wish to see this child so until I am satisfied you and your child are safe I will remain and watch over your safety Amora. There is much we need discuss.”

Despite the love and adoration shining through his eyes Solona could see his hurt, pain, and deeply hidden fear. “Of course Zev. My study then?”

“Not your room? I have to make sure there are no easy points for entry. Surely if I can enter than any assassin worth his blade could as well.” Zevran teased as his arm wrapped around her waist intimately.

Solona knew Zevran had heard something. No other reason would tear him away from Antiva or the Crows so quickly or with such a fierce protectiveness. Solona could tell the overt affection was in part a ruse. She of course went along with the act willingly. Zevran as he had once said, 'was her man without reservation.' She trusted him with her life, no matter what anyone else said about the elf, he was hers. She treasured Zevran just as she treasured Oghren and Shale. She hoped at some point she would receive word that the Tevinter mages had succeeded in finding a way to restore the golem to her former self.

Solona smiled softly at him and turned to her friend. “You just want to raid my smalls drawer now that I have one you giant pervert.” She teased right back.

Zevran, knowing his Warden, smiled at her the way he saved just for her and nodded, his hair falling from behind his ear. “Alas you found me out! You alone are the only woman I will never outsmart.”

Solona reacted on instinct and tucked the strand back behind the pointed tip. “You'll never fool me Zev. I will always see right through those masks of yours. Now let us go discuss why you left Antiva in such a hurry without telling me you were coming first.”

Anders, feeling the ferocious beast of jealousy rear its head once more, moved to the pair quickly and ripped his lover out of the arm of the elf and glowered at him like he had with Alistair. “Not without me. I will not have you unsupervised with my Solona in _our_ room. She may trust you, but I do not. Keep you hands off her you blighted elf.”

Zevran frowned at the male, contemplating his fierce need to protect Solona. He the smiled brilliantly after a few moments. “So you will join us then, yes?”

“Of course you dagger twirling pounce. I would never leave you alone with the woman I love.” Anders snarled back at him. “You think just because your hair is longer than mine and just as well kept you'll be able to steal her from me. It will not happen!”

“Though those are valid points, I am a rogue and a master of the thieving arts. I could steal her away whenever I wished.” Zevran challenged right back at the growling male.

“I dare you to try and take her from me.” Anders spat as he pulled his stoic faced lover further from the male.

“Come we shall share her like proper men, yes? Come along then, I hear you are apt at using lightning in sexual experiences, I have never felt such, and I believe it will be an enjoyable experience.” Zevran purred as he placed his hand low on the small of Anders back.

“Will you two stop, we have enough people gawking let's get a move on.” Solona ordered in her Commander voice. _This must be something serious Zevran rarely puts things on this thick._

“Are you serious Solona?!” Anders scowled for all he was worth.

Solona gave her lover a look. The look she gave him when she wanted him to trust her. “Either you join us or you sit here with a paralysis glyph on you again. You took great care teaching me that particular spell.”

Anders shut his mouth and watched his lover intently. “Fine.” _You better not be serious about a three way. I would never hear the end of it if the others found out I also fancy males. Nathaniel would never speak to me again, and dear Nate has such a nice firm ass. I'd never be able to look at it again._

The others watched the exchange with varying degrees of shock, awe, and horror. Alistair sputtered like a fool. “A-are you _kidding_ me? Are you blighted kidding me? She's going to go sleep with the elf and drag the mage with her?”

Oghren placed his hand on Nug-Crusher and smirked. “You owe me five sovereigns your Majesty. I told you he'd get in her pants after you tossed her aside.”

Nathaniel scoffed. He could tell just what was going on between their Commander and the elf. _It seems we have more to worry about than we thought. Perhaps having the elf around will be beneficial._ THough he took special note of Anders discomfort. _He’s not as opposed to the idea as he shows. He does spend a lot of time staring at my back. Well, at least that question has been answered. Yes, I think having the elf around will be advantageous indeed. Perhaps I can convince him to also keep the smarmy mage in line?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably release the next one soonish. Not sure when If I'm going to start writing two stories at one I'm going to want a back log of extra chapters ready. So yeah. See you all soon.


End file.
